


Undertale - Revolution

by Coykoi89



Series: Undertale - Redemption [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Healthy Relationships, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Post Redemption Arc, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Second part to Undertale - Redemption, Shipping, Suggestive Themes, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, human/monster children, other AUs are in mention, thank you all for your support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: Frisk successfully made it back to the very beginning in an ultimate RESET with the help of the revived Dr. W. D. Gaster, Dr. Alphys, and her husband Sans.  With the timeline consisting of nearly a decade on the surface erased, Frisk was forced to start over in the Ruins in order to reverse the damage caused by Gaster himself.  This is the continuation of my first story, Undertale - Redemption.  We continue Frisk and Chara's lives and adventures with a brand new story.





	1. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into their new life after the ultimate RESET in the end of Undertale - Redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I wanted to do that side piece for anyone who might be interested in a Papyrus/Undyne ship. I don't ship it but it was fun to write it! Anyway, a few of you had asked what happens after the big RESET. I'm happy to announce your answers wait below. I hope you enjoy the second installation of this story!

Serif, Lucida, and Corsiva Skeleton were playing in the back yard while their moms cooked dinner and often peeked out the window to check on them.  The day was warm with a slight breeze making it perfect for the kids to run around their fenced in back yard and stay out of Frisk and Chara's hair while they worked.  Serif, now eight years old, tossed a baseball to his younger cousin, Corsiva, who then pitched it to her twin sister Lucida.  They had cycled through all of their toys from the soccer ball, frisbee disc, and badminton set to the sandpit and swing set and now played catch with a worn baseball.  "Hey, Luci!" Serif called to her.  "I want to see if I can catch it from the gate!  You go to the other side of the fence."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Serif," Luci, about to turn eight, told him with a pensive look.  "I might hit the neighbor's window instead.  You know we don't have full control over our magic yet."

Ignoring her troubled tone, Serif ran to the corner that was hitched to the gate and shouted, "Don't worry!  I can catch it.  Just throw it the best you can."

"Luci's right," Corsiva spoke up.  "If you miss and she hits that window, our parents will be mad.  I've already been in trouble once for breaking your dad's favorite pasta canister."

"Maybe you should stop climbing the counters for sweets at midnight," Serif lectured as he positioned himself for a high jump.

"Maybe _they_ shouldn't put them in the cookie jar just on the edge of the counter and tempt fate..."

"Cori..." Luci groaned.  "You _know_ we aren't allowed to have junk past bedtime.  Mama let us have five each after dinner and I gave you two of mine.  Stop being such a pig before you get _fat_."

"Wanna call me a pig to my face?" Cori's cerulean eyes lit up as her magic flared.

"I just did."  Luci grinned and began shouting, "Look at me, I'm Corsiva 'oink-oink-oink!'"  She began making noises resembling that of a pig snorting to tease her sister.

"You're so _mean_ Luci!  I am _not_ a pig!  Besides, pigs only eat until they're full..."

"But they're hardly _ever_ full, just like you, Sis.  You would eat until the cows come home if Mom would let you.  Then you would probably eat those too!"  By now, Serif had plopped down in the grass with his head tilted back against the white picket fence.  They were at it again.  His twin cousins always had something to argue about.  While Lucida was mostly calm and rational, or as much as a seven-year-old could be, she still loved to rile her sister.  Corisiva was the more emotional one making her a rather easy target for her sister's taunting.  Serif looked up at the fading colors in the sky as the first stars began to twinkle in the purple hue.

The back door swung open to their mothers' smiling faces.  "Kids!  Dinner is ready," Frisk beckoned them.  "And there's a special visitor here to see you."  The all turned to her and darted through pushing past both Chara and Frisk in a mad hurry.

"Well hello, children," welcomed a tall, lanky skeleton monster bearing gifts, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Grandpa Gaster!!" the kids cheered as they swarmed him.

"What the hell?  They sure don't welcome _me_ like that when I come home," Sans joked stepping through the front door.

"Papa!" Cori's voice lit up as she ran to him.  "Hi, Papa!"

Sans picked her up and tucked her little body to him.  "Hiya, princess.  At least one of ya loves me."

"That's not fair.  I love you too, Papa," Luci tugged on his lab coat sleeve, her ice colored eyes pouting as she did so.

"Heheh!  That's what I like to hear!  C'mere Luci...  I love you two pipsqueaks."  They threw their arms around his neck but kept their eyes on what Gaster had in his arms like curious hatchlings watching a worm.

"What a greeting.  And you say they are never thrilled to see you come home?  They look pretty content to me," Gaster laughed.  "Now, I have a new game for Serif, a doll for Luci, and a big stuffed animal for Cori.  I hear you three have been good in school and your grades reflect that.  So, I brought you all a present."

"APPARENTLY YOU HEARD WRONG, DR. GASTER.  THEY MAY BE GOOD IN SCHOOL BUT THEIR MANNERS AT HOME REQUIRE MASS IMPROVEMENT," Papyrus announced walking through the door behind his brother.

"Daddy!!" Serif cried jumping from Gaster's arms and rushed into Papyrus'.  "Hey, Dad!  Why are you home so late?"

"HELLO, STINKER!  THE RESTAURANT WAS BUSY TONIGHT.  IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT AND YOU KNOW HOW BAD THE VOLUME GETS ON FRIDAY NIGHTS.  HAVE YOU BEEN GOOD FOR YOUR MOTHER TODAY?"

"He's been wonderful.  Welcome home, dear," Chara greeted her husband with a warm kiss before taking his coat and tossing on the coat hanger by the door.  Frisk watched in warm fondness remembering how once upon a time Papyrus was trapped in that stuffy office with her refusing to let her deal with the atrocities of politics alone.  He was her secretary, her work advisor and professional confidant.  Before her eighteenth birthday, he was her personal body guard and chauffeur.  Now, he managed to save up enough money to buy his own commercial building and start a restaurant with Mettaton's guidance.  He seemed much happier since her and Chara's sister-in-law, Sasha, took over as her secretary.  Her background in political studies and economics made her the perfect replacement of all the candidates.  It was merely a perk that she was a trusted family member.  He may not remember anything before this timeline but she and Gaster could never forget.

"AND HOW HAS _HE_ BEEN TODAY?" Papyrus asked as he set Serif back down and lowered to his patellas to rub Chara's protruding stomach.  "HOW IS MY OTHER LITTLE MAN?"  He pressed the side of his face against it and felt a stiff kick.  "YIKES.  WHY DO ALL MY CHILDREN WANT TO FIGHT ME?"

"Attack!" Serif hollered climbing on his back and putting him in a lock.

"Charge!" Cori let out a battle cry as she leaped from her dad's arms and onto her uncle coming to her cousin's aid.  Luci grinned and followed suit.

"NYEH!!  WHY DO YOU KIDS WANT TO FIGHT ME?!"

Chara snickered letting out a puff of breath as the noise escaped her.  "It might have something to do with you being the alpha of the house and a towering giant built like a jungle gym, hun."

"THANKS!  WONDERFUL OBSERVATION, DEAR.  NOW SOMEONE GET THE RUGRATS OFF OF ME!"

"You smell like chocolate cake, Uncle Pap!  Did you bring us some?" Cori asked as her voice filled with delight.

"I'LL BAKE A CAKE IF YOU WILL ALL JUST GET OFF OF ME!"  He managed to rise on his feet with Serif around his neck and the twins dangling from each of his arms as he flailed.  Frisk and Chara giggled watching him play.

"Alright, alright, ya munchkins.  It's time to eat.  Get off of Uncle Pap and help Mama set the table.  Ya joinin' us for dinner G.?  You're more than welcome to," Sans offered rescuing his brother from the trampling of three wild kids.  Papyrus sighed in relief and went back to rubbing Chara's pregnant belly.  Frisk made plates with a distant look in her eye remembering how Chara nearly died the first time she bore Serif.  Her soul had been too weak then with a baby feeding off of her and Gaster in the recesses of her mind.  She was spread too thin, but this time her labor came and went with minimal difficulty.  She was even deemed healthy enough to have more children - something Frisk was not able to say for herself.  Frisk lightly caressed where the scar lied on her abdomen from the C-section made mandatory thanks to Corsiva's stubbornness to rotate in the womb.  She gave a half smile thinking to herself and shook her head while finishing up the last plate.

"Too late.  You took too long in answering so I made you a plate, Doctor.  You wouldn't want to waste it.  Chara and I slaved all afternoon," Frisk insisted.  Gaster smiled affectionately and pulled up a chair at the table to join them.

"No, no I wouldn't dream of letting a home cooked meal like yours turn to worm fodder.  That would be downright rude, wouldn't it?" he conceded.  "Please tell me, you didn't let Chara fix the macaroni and cheese though."

"The stove went up in flames _one time_ , guys!  Am I never going to live it down?!  It's been damn near ten years!  I've improved a little ya know," Chara rebutted with wounded pride.

"CHARA, MY LOVE, YOU GROW BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS, MAKE EXTRAORDINARY HOME MADE CRAFTS, AND MAKE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN.  YOU DO MANY WONDERFUL THINGS BUT COOKING ISN'T ONE OF THEM.  I LOVE YOU, LIGHT OF MY LIFE, MY SOUL MATE, BUT YOUR CULINARY SKILLS ARE NOT ON PAR.  I WATCHED YOU SET THE STOVE ON FIRE ONCE TO BAKE A CAKE."

"So I need practice!  What's your point?"

"YOU DON'T USE THE STOVE TO BAKE A CAKE!!  YOU USE THE OVEN!"  Chara's face turned blood red as she silently laughed eyeing him the whole time.  "YOU LAUGH BECAUSE IT'S TRUE."  He pointed his fork playfully at her.

"Careful, Papyrus.  I suggest that unless you wish to _wear_ that fork, you start pointing it at your damn mac 'n cheese that I _didn't_ make for you."

"SANS, BROTHER, IF I DISAPPEAR... DELETE MY BROWSER HISTORY..."

"Not at the table, Pap...  And not in front of the kids!" Sans chastised.  They all settled at the table for dinner and the struggle began for Frisk and Chara.  Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster had a light conversation going about Mettaton's upcoming charity event and speculated on which celebrity would host it this year while the girls fought with the kids over their plates.

"Corsiva Skeleton, you had better eat those carrots.  I even salted them for you while they steamed just so you would eat.  I don't understand what's gotten into you lately.  You used to love carrots," Frisk fussed at her.

"I hate carrots.  I'd rather chuck 'em at Luci," Cori whined.

"Do it and I'll drop my peas in your juice," Luci threatened in a nonchalant tone before taking a bite of her cheesy macaroni.

"Luci!  I swear you two couldn't get along if you agreed with each other.  How about this?  If either one of you starts to throw food at this table, I'll send you upstairs and you don't eat at all."  Knowing their mother didn't make idle threats, Cori began shoveling carrots into her mouth.

Sans cocked a brow bone at his wife and leaned in to ask, "Would ya really do that??"

"It worked didn't it?  Shh."  Sans let out a tiny chuckle and resumed his conversation with the boys.

"Well, at least your trouble is getting those two to eat.  I have to make sure Serif isn't downing seconds before everyone gets firsts!  I'm convinced that my son has a hollow leg," Chara spoke to her sister but shot Serif a look as if the comment were meant for him.  "Be glad you have such an active metabolism like your father, my son.  All that sugar you eat would go straight to your belly."  She turned to Serif, who had climbed into the chair next to her for dinner, and started tickling his stomach.

"Aw, Mom!  Heehee!  Come on!  I'm trying to eat!  Haha!" Serif protested as he squirmed around to get away from her offending hand.

"In all seriousness, Serif, you should take it easy on the junk food.  _Both_ of you need to watch your intake.  It's not good for your growing bodies and it's not good for your brain to consume so much sugar," Chara lectured.  "Luci is the only one we don't have to worry about in that.  She eats more fruits and veggies than the two of you combined."

"SAYS THE WOMAN WHO WEARS A CHOCOLATE PEARL ON HER FINGER WITH CHOCOLATE DIAMONDS," Papyrus joined in briefly.

"Shut the hell up, Pap.  It's a 'do as I say, not as I do' kind of thing," Chara hissed.  "Besides, I'm an adult and eight months pregnant and I'll eat whatever the hell I want.  With Serif, it was spicy food - anything hot.  Now, it's anything savory and salty and I can't help that I'm feeding two."

"ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT SERIF, FRISK, AND LUCI GET UP EARLY AND JOG WITH ME.  YOU SHOULD GET UP AND JOIN US."

"Ha!  Not a chance right now.  I did it the entire time I was pregnant with Serif.  This time, I'm exhausted and lack the will to get up at such ludicrous hours.  Thanks, but I'll pass.  I walk with Frisk in the evening and that's about all I can stand right now."  The tension was thick between them.  The past couple of months, they hadn't been jiving like they normally do and everyone noticed.  For whatever reason, every little thing Papyrus did was grating on Chara and everyone just chocked it up to the pregnancy with all of it's unstable hormones.  Papyrus, poor fellow, was caught in a catch 22 and wasn't sure how to handle her at this point.

Later that night, after the kids were put to bed and goodnight hugs were passed around, Chara was finally able to get some solitude to read her book.  She hadn't been able to make it past chapter three with the responsibility of watching three rambunctious little ones on top of chores and errands.  She was just grateful for a moment of peace and that her hard working husband was home before midnight this time.  Clad in what had now become his normal sleep attire, boxers and a tank top, Papyrus crawled under the blankets with her and laid his head against her belly.  He rubbed on it looking for the baby until he felt him stretch.  "THERE YOU ARE, LITTLE MAN," he hummed.  "SAY, WHEN ARE WE GOING TO NAME HIM?  WE DIDN'T TAKE BUT AN HOUR TO NAME SERIF AND YOU'RE ALMOST DUE WITH THIS ONE AND HE _STILL_ DOESN'T HAVE A NAME."

Without removing her eyes off the page, Chara replied coldly, "I told you already.  I want to name this one since you named Serif.  I will name him when you let me have the name I want."

"NO.  _WE_ NAMED SERIF TOGETHER.  AND _WE_ SHALL NAME THIS ONE TOGETHER AS WELL."

Chara now glared at him from the bottom corner of her eye with an arched brow, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders as she tilted her head down slightly.  " _No_.  _You_ threw the name Serif out there and I thought on it until I decided I liked it.  Essentially, you named him, not me..."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT?"  Papyrus sat up and faced her as she continued reading.  "WE AGREED ON A NAME TOGETHER AND THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO FOR _HIM_.  WHAT'S WRONG, CHARA?  SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS TRIMESTER, YOU HAVE BEEN SO MOODY AND DISTANT TOWARDS ME.  WHAT HAVE I DONE TO UPSET YOU SO?"

"You haven't done anything, honey.  I'm just moody and distant is all."  Her voice was dry as she kept her place in the book.  Fed up, Papyrus casually removed the book from her hands and placed it on the table keeping it bookmarked.  "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO ME.  I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN HANDLE OF THIS.  YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE YOURSELF LATELY AND IT'S BOTHERING ME TO THE BONE!  PARDON THE PUN.  JUST YESTERDAY YOU GOT MAD AT ME BECAUSE I CAME HOME LATER THAN I SAID I WOULD WITH YOU KNOWING IT WAS A GUESS TO BEGIN WITH.  THE OTHER DAY YOU TOLD ME TO, 'STOP BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE' WHEN I SAID I DIDN'T LIKE THAT DRESS MT SENT YOU.  I DIDN'T SAY YOU LOOKED BAD IN IT AND I DIDN'T SAY YOU WEREN'T BEAUTIFUL; I SAID I DIDN'T LIKE IT AND YOU THREW A FIT ON ME.  I'M DONE, SO EITHER YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG OR I'M GOING TO QUIT ASKING."

"You want to know what's wrong?  Do ya??  I'll tell you what's wrong, Papyrus.  You treat me like a damn child even after damn near nine years of marriage and eleven years of us being together.  Never mind that I do all of the cleaning, what Frisk doesn't do when she comes home, do all of the errands, do my best to make sure dinner is on the table for you all while wrestling _three_ wild children and pregnant with _another_ on the way!  I never know when you're going to be home anymore!  It could be three in the afternoon - it could be midnight!  I don't know!  You leave at five in the morning everyday to open that restaurant and you run yourself ragged most days leaving you with just enough for the kids and company then you pass out as soon as you get to bed.  I'm having a much harder time with this pregnancy than I ever did with Serif and it's taking a toll on me, Pap!  I don't get nearly as much of you as everyone else does and you expect me to be okay with this?  Now, I have a beautiful name for our son and you hate it too!  I feel like everything I do lately is just something else for you to oppose me on, just like the dress.  I loved the dress!  It covered my fat stomach rather well and wasn't too tight around the neck so to hear you say you didn't like it was like a kick in the teeth."  She was now a sobbing mess as she used her favorite blanket to cry into.

Papyrus gently pushed her hands clenching the Sherpa style blanket out of her face and crooked to look her in the eye.  "WHOA-WHOA!  HOLD ON A MOMENT.  FIRST OF ALL, I KNOW THIS GO AROUND HAS BEEN HARDER ON YOU.  I CAN SEE THAT.  IT'S ALMOST OVER WITH, HONEY AND THE BABY WILL BE HERE AND YOUR BODY WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL.  WHICH LEADS TO THE NEXT POINT.  YOU ARE NOT FAT SO STOP THAT!  YOU'RE PREGNANT, HONEY.  REMEMBER THAT.  IT'S _ALMOST. OVER. WITH_.  THEN WE BRING HIM HOME AND WE'LL GO THROUGH THE UP ALL NIGHTS AND MESSY DIAPERS AND THE NEAR HEART ATTACKS BECAUSE HE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET IN _THAT_ AREA AND WE HAVEN'T A CLUE HOW HE GOT A HOLD OF _THAT_... IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT.  BUT, YES, MY HOURS WILL BE SPORADIC.  THAT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE EITHER, BUT I MAKE MORE MONEY NOW THAN I EVER DID AS YOUR SISTER'S SECRETARY AND WE'LL BE ABLE TO AFFORD MORE THINGS.  EVENTUALLY, WE'LL HAVE OUR OWN HOUSE AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO CHASE AFTER THE KIDS ALL THE TIME, JUST UNTIL FRISK OR SANS PICK THEM UP.  I'M TRYING TO MAKE THINGS HAPPEN FOR US, BABY, BUT I CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT.  YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CONVINCED ME TO DO THIS AND, NOW THAT I AM, I'M CATCHING BACKLASH.  YES, I'M TIRED.  YES, I WANT TO PLAY WITH THE KIDS FOR A LITTLE BIT BECAUSE THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND.  I FIGURED YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I'M EXHAUSTED WHEN I GET HOME.  I TRUST YOU, AS AN _ADULT_ AND NOT A CHILD, TO BE UNDERSTANDING ABOUT IT.  THE RESTAURANT IS STILL NEW AND THE ONLY REAL COMPETITOR TO METTATON'S FANCY ESTABLISHMENT.  AND, AS FAR AS THAT DRESS, IF YOU LIKE IT THEN WEAR IT!  DON'T GET PISSED AT ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T FIND IT APPEALING.  AT THE END OF THE DAY, IT CAN ALL BE RIPPED OFF OF YOU JUST THE SAME."  His voice turned into a low growl on the ending phrase as he bit Chara's neck lightly.

"No, Pap!  You are _not_ going to do this to me again.  You always manage to get out of trouble by taking advantage of my crazy flux of hormones.  I'm not doing it this time.  I'm really upset and I want more than just sex!"  He froze against her skin then let out a soft chuckle, his breath hot against her throat.

"HOW ABOUT I START CLOSING THE RESTAURANT ON MONDAYS?  I CAN'T DO IT ON THE WEEKEND BECAUSE IT'S TOO MUCH OF A FINANCIAL HIT BUT MONDAY IS WHERE I SEE THE BIGGEST DIP IN VOLUME.  THIS WAY, WE HAVE ONE GUARANTEED DAY TOGETHER."

"You would do that for me??"

"OF COURSE.  FOR YOU AND SERIF, I WOULD REACH OUT AND PLUCK A STAR FROM THE SKY IF I HAD TO.  I LOVE YOU, CHARA, AND THERE'S NOTHING I WOULDN'T DO TO SHOW IT.  JUST PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP BEING SO DAMN HATEFUL WITH ME.  I'M TRYING, HONEY, I REALLY AM.  I KNOW IT'S BEEN A SHOCK GOING FROM A 'NINE TO FIVE' TO THIS THEN FINDING OUT YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY.  IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER, PROMISE."  He nuzzled into the crook of her neck where he lustfully bit a moment ago.

"I'm sorry, dear.  I'm just stressed I guess.  I'm sorry for taking it out on you.  You're right, you really are trying.  You take care of us and I never have to worry about needs and even wants most of the time.  If I want it I get it and we haven't suffered any hardship thanks to your detailed planning of every cent of our finances.  I really am just moody and irritable from the pregnancy."

He looked up and pecked her sweetly then returned to his former position against her stomach.  "WHY DON'T YOU READ SOME OF YOUR BOOK TO ME LIKE YOU USED TO?"

"I'm not sure you want to hear about _this_ one Pap..."  Chara's voice lowered to a coy whisper as she blushed.

"I'M SURE I WILL.  I TEND TO LIKE THE BOOKS YOU READ TO ME.  WHAT'S SO DIFFERENT ABOUT THIS ONE?"

"It's a harlequin romance novel, Pap.  They're not like the typical books I read but Frisk insisted I give this one a try."

"THEN READ IT.  I INSIST.  I'M RIGHT HERE ANYWAY.  I'LL LISTEN AS YOU READ."  He snuggled closely to her ribs as he made himself comfortable.

"Oh, lord!  Okay, but I really don't think you know what you're asking for..."  She picked the book back up and read aloud matching her pitch to the appropriate character which would have sounded comical if not for the serious tone of the book.  "'You wouldn't!' she gasped keeping the table between her and the towering man.  'Like hell I wouldn't!' shouted the brawny acquaintance.  He lunged across the table and snatched Laura up by her forearm whipping her around to face him.  She pounded on his broad, masculine chest to no avail.  He reached behind her and tugged her by the mass of curls falling all around her.  Before she could react, the taste of gin and cigarettes was prominent as he explored her mouth.  Her chest heaved breathlessly as she struggled to break the grasp holding her in place.  Fury and bitterness ebbed as his hand slowly hiked her skirt while prodding her mouth with his tongue.  The nerve of him!  Kissing her like this in her home - in her _husband's_ home.  She felt something press against her as he walked her back to the couch, his idle hand fondling the soft mound under her blouse and the other thumbing at the hem of her panties..."

"OKAY, OKAY, YOU MADE YOUR POINT!" Papyrus gulped hearing his wife read the erotic novella.  "I DIDN'T THINK YOU READ _THOSE_ KINDS OF BOOKS."

"I don't, like I said.  But Frisk insisted I try it.  I was rather surprised to find _she_ had read something like this.  Anyway, get some sleep, my love.  I'm sure it's going to be a long day tomorrow."  Chara leaned down as far as she could and kissed him goodnight before returning to her story.  Papyrus watched from his pillow as she subconsciously bit her lip and gnashed her knees together.  Ever so often she would squirm just a bit shifting her hips from one side to the other and relax.  He discreetly observed for nearly a half an hour before calmly removing the book from her hands and setting back on the nightstand once again.  " _Now_ , what are you doing?" she questioned with a more whimsical tone this time.  Papyrus didn't speak.  He simply pulled her to the edge of the bed carefully and stood flat on the floor looking down at her with a mischievous grin.  Chara knew all too well what was on his mind.

Meanwhile, Frisk was curled up against Sans who had been dozing in and out for a while now.  She rolled over to a position facing him and bit his clavicle.  "Huh?  Wha?  What are ya doin', kiddo?  I was almost asleep..." Sans mumbled.

"I can't sleep.  Will you  _put_ me to sleep?" Frisk whispered seductively into his sternum placing a warm kiss.

"Baby, it's late..."

"I know, and it's Chara's day off in the morning which means I need to get to sleep quickly.  You put me out faster than anything."  She continued trailing down and lightly running her fingertips along his ribs in addition to the lascivious kisses.

"Aw shit..."  Sans moaned before jerking her back up and rolling her onto her back.  Frisk's legs locked around his pelvic bone as he kissed her, too excited for it to be chaste either.  Frisk had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and angst. I have big plans for this story and I hope you all stick around because the action and drama will pick up rather quickly. Until the next chapter!


	2. Kabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the new baby is on his way, Frisk and Sans learn something unsettling from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is up! I'm so excited to get this ball rolling! I can't wait to introduce the newest member of the Skeleton household! I must set up some sentiment before throwing everything down the gutter. :3

Chara doubled over as warm fluid ran down her legs spilling onto the floor.  Her friends and family watched her cautiously to make sure she didn't collapse.  Everyone had gathered for a special evening including her and Frisk's distant family on Chance's side.  It was Luci and Cori's birthday party everyone made a trip for and now Chara felt as if she had just ruined the whole thing with a minute popping sound and a splash.  "Papyrus!!  Come quick!!  I think Chara's water broke!" Joy, Chara's youngest living sibling and youngest brother, summoned him over frantically.

"Oh dear!!  Chara!" Frisk cried as she stabled her sister.

"Sorry, Frisky girl.  I think... I'll have to cut it short," Chara apologized.

"Oh hush!  You're having the baby, Sis!"

"CHARA!  ARE YOU OKAY?!" Papyrus called as he swept her up.  "HAVE YOU REALLY GONE INTO LABOR THIS TIME??  THE LAST THREE TIMES WERE FALSE ALARMS."

"My water broke, dammit!  Yes!  Get me to the hospital!"

"SERIF!  GRAB THE BLACK SUITCASE BY OUR BED AND MEET ME AT THE CAR.  HURRY, SON!"

"At least we won't have to make any phone calls...  Everyone's here for the party..."

"Quit worrying about that!" Frisk scolded her.  "You just worry about my nephew.  We'll all be right behind you, Sis.  Just don't have him until we get there!"

"Hah!  I don't think it works that way, Frisk."  Frisk squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance and started rounding up the kids.  Papyrus had his wife in the car fast, buckled Serif into his booster seat, and peeled out of the driveway.

"Dad, how is the baby going to get out of Mama's belly?" Serif asked rightfully curious.

"UH... WELL...  THE DOCTORS HAD TO CUT CORI OUT..." Papyrus muttered not sure what to say.

"That's not helping, Papyrus!!" Chara shouted a little frantic herself.  "Serif, sweetie, your baby brother will arrive by magic.  He's half monster after all.  That's how you got here and that's how Kabel will arrive."

"WE'RE REALLY GOING WITH KABEL?  YOU'RE SURE THAT'S THE NAME YOU WANT TO GIVE HIM?"

"Yes!  I love it!  Don't take this away from me."

"I WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT, MY LOVE."  Papyrus tightened his phalanges around her hand as he sped down the highway closing in on the hospital.  She technically wasn't due for another week but she had Serif a little early when he stopped to think on it.  Checking his rear-view mirror, he realized Frisk wasn't joking about being right behind them.  He could already see her car flying up on their bumper as they made tracks.  Though they were going a little faster than they should, they weren't being reckless.  Frisk was a skilled driver and Papyrus was a stickler for rules as it was.  It didn't take long for him to throw the SUV he exchanged for his little red car into park outside the emergency entrance.  Without hesitation, he pulled Chara out of the passenger seat and tossed his brother the keys to park the car properly.

"Frisk, you take the kids and the bag.  I'll take care of the parkin'.  Go, honey, I'll be right in."  Frisk nodded, grabbed the nondescript suitcase, and trailed three little ones behind her on her way inside.  By the time she got in, Chara had already been taken to a room so she decided to go ahead and find it then come back for everyone else.  Down the winding hallways tiled in white and blue speckled patterns with the occasional red, yellow, blue, and greens they marched.  Frisk kept a watchful eye on her spatting daughters and nephew.  Various people in scrubs and patients roamed the corridors.  Nurses in blue, doctors in white, lab technicians in green, and patients in those backless gowns marched, trodded, or wheeled themselves into this room and that room as Frisk kept her eyes out for the correct set of room numbers while tugging three preoccupied children.  Two were making raspberry noises at each other while one was telling the other two to be quiet because they were in a hospital with sick people.  Frisk didn't have to look to know which noise came from which child.

Completely done with Luci and Cori's bickering, Frisk glanced down to scold them when she was suddenly broadsided and landed on her rump dropping the suitcase in the process.  "Sorry.  Pardon me, ma'am," said a stranger's voice as he picked her up and handed her the suitcase before continuing along his way.

"Mama, are you okay?" Luci asked in her nervous voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  That was odd...  He picked me back up and apologized but didn't bother to stick around long at all...  Hmm.  He must have been in a real big hurry.  Come along little duckies.  We need to find the correct waiting room.  And for goodness sake, would you two quit fighting!  You're driving Mommy crazy!  What is it _this_ time?"  Frisk ushered the children into a nearly vacant room that had the number given to her by the distracted receptionist.

"Luci said this is where sick people go to die!  And Auntie Chara is here so she might be one of those people!" Cori said in a burst of tears as she climbed into an oversized leather chair.

"No!  I said often times sick people die here without even knowing what's wrong with them.  Sometimes it happens to mommies during birth as well," Luci defended herself as she joined her sister trying not to take up too much room with everyone else on their way.

"Kids... stop... no one's dying today.  Luci, enough torturing your sister.  Cori, stop twisting your sister's words.  Serif, are you back there, sweetie?"  Frisk had to stave off the sinking feeling in the pit of her gut at her daughters' words.  The memory of nearly losing her sister was all too prominent in the depths of her mind as it tried to blossom forth in the form of jitters and nausea.  'No!  Stop that!  Chara is going to be alright.  That didn't even happen in this timeline with Serif...  She and the baby are going to be just fine.'  Frisk talked herself down.

"I'm right here, Aunt Frisk..." Serif let out sigh.  She could hear the depression in his voice from the conversation and a thought stirred in the back of her mind.  No.  He couldn't possibly remember... could he?  Frisk shook her head of the silly notion and set him in the chair with the other two.

"Serif, honey, your mom is going to be fine.  She's just having your little brother.  The doctors and your daddy are going to take good care of her," Frisk reassured him knowing he was troubled by their conversation.

While Frisk settled the kids, Sans was making his way to the receptionist desk to ask about the waiting room number.  He was making small talk with the unenthused lady when he heard a voice he recognized calling from somewhere off to the side.  Hearing such commotion drew Sans' attention for just a moment to find a man arguing with another nurse.  "Look, lady!  I get this is a hospital but I have to find that briefcase before the Chief has my head on a pike!"

"Sir, I'm sorry you lost something important but I can't have you darting in and out of rooms with sick patients in a hospital!  If we find it or it turns up, we will call you.  Unless you have any other business here, please leave!"

Watching with an amused grin, Sans finally called the man over, "Mick!  Mickey!!  What the hell are ya doin' givin' these sweet nurses trouble for?  What's your problem, kid?"

"Sans!  Oh my gosh!  Sans!  Please, Sansy, ya gotta help me.  I lost crucial evidence in a recent homicide and it's my first real job and if I don't get that briefcase back to hand into my Chief I'm up shit creek without a paddle!" Sans' old friend and best customer when his hotdog stand was his, Mick, ran to him panicked.

"Calm down, Mick.  I'll help ya find it.  Where were ya when ya last had it?"

"I was walkin' down the hallway comin' from the coroner's lab when I ran smack into this pretty broad.  I must have been distracted to be walkin' on the wrong side of the hallway, but I digress.  I saw her face and thought about askin' her for her number when I saw she had three kids with her.  Not bein' the type who likes trouble and definitely not wantin' to tussle with whoever this lovely dame's husband might be, I ran fast before my mouth had a chance to.  I picked her up and apologized but I booked it and apparently with _her_ suitcase.  Instead of evidence, _this_ was what I found in the bag."  Mick unlatched the case to show Sans its contents.  A burst of air filled his cheeks as he failed to contain his laughter on immediately recognizing the garments as belonging to his sister-in-law.  "It's not funny, Sans!  This is my first case and I've already screwed it up.  I'll have to go back to diggin' for scoops when Chief finds out."

"Well, let's think, Mick.  Ya said she was pretty?"

"Oh she was gorgeous!  And with three kids, her husband must be a beast and I don't want any part of that."

"Ya said she had three kids with her?  How do ya know they were hers and not, I don't know, say her siblings?  And she was just babysittin'?"

"A dame like that with kids that looked just like her?  No, they're hers for sure.  And she's somewhere in the buildin'..."

"Well, Mick, you're a wise man because you are absolutely correct in your assumption that her husband wouldn't appreciate another man talkin' up his woman."  Sans had enough of watching his friend squirm and decided to end the charade.

"Wait!  You _know_ who I'm talkin' about and where my suitcase might be?"

"Yeah, of course I do.  It's my wife, Frisk.  You, my friend, accidentally picked up my sister-in-law's suitcase.  Frisk was bringin' it to her so she must have yours still.  Follow me.  I'll get ya to the right waitin' room."

"Sansy, you're a blessin', pal!  I owe ya a big one!  Hey!  _That_ was your wife?!  Damn, son!  How did ya manage to bag a beautiful gal like that?!  No offense, bro, but you ain't exactly Mr. Universe."

"Luck I guess.  For whatever reason, she loves me and I has always been there.  I don't know what she sees in a bag-a-bones like me but she married me and gave me two beautiful daughters.  The boy is my nephew, by the way.  I can't believe ya haven't met my wife, Mick.  I was sure you two had met at some point."

"We might have, Sans.  I've been so occupied lately that I've barely had time to take a piss."  They joked and teased each other the whole way until entering the waiting room.  The rest of the family wasn't far behind them as Chance made an entrance being wheeled by Asgore and Toriel, Asriel and Sasha came next with their two-month-old boy Sachiel Dreemurr, Mettaton, Undyne and Alphys, and the rest of Frisk and Chara's extended family.  Sunny and his wife Sandra, who everyone called Sissy, entered with their daughter Priscilla, or as everyone called her in pantomime with her mother's nickname, Prissy.  Blythe and Caroline followed with their son Quinn and daughter Harley.  The two were mostly grown now at eighteen and seventeen respectively while their cousin, Prissy, had blossomed into a lovely young woman of 21 years.  Will and Jane had their son Wiley in tow as they rushed in.  Wiley being the youngest had even turned thirteen not too long ago.  Last came Joy and his husband Jesse.  The two had no children and decided against adopting so late in life after having most of their adult lives to themselves.  Just like Alphys and Undyne, they were happy to be the fun uncles and watch the kids on their own accord.  Everyone was now gathered and settling into their own chairs practically taking up the waiting room.  Frisk didn't care.  This was her and Chara's family and if anyone had a problem, well, then they could take it up with her.

"Sans!  There you are.  I was wondering if you ended up lost after all.  Um, who's your friend??" Frisk welcomed her mate.

"Hey, Frisk, this is my friend Mickey.  He's the one that used to work as a journalist and found out all that information about the lost souls.  Remember when ya did that and he got us some leads?" Sans introduced his buddy.

"Oh yeah!  How could I forget?  It's a pleasure to meet you, Mick... it is 'Mick', right?  That's what Sans calls you..."

"Heya, Ms. Ambassador.  Yeah, my friends call me Mick.  It sure is swell to meet ya, Frisk.  Sansy here used to talk a lot about ya.  This must be that big family he told me so much about.  Hi, everyone.  Well, here is _your_ suitcase and if you would be so kind as to trade with me, I would appreciate it.  When I bumped into you back in the hallway, we swapped cases - sorry again by the way.  But, if I don't get that case back to forensics, Chief will have this plain ol' officer's badge for breakfast.  Runnin' ya over nearly costed me my first real case and believe me, the last thing I want is to go back to diggin' for stories."

"Oh dear!  Yes!  Here, take yours back, please!  The last thing I want is to become a suspect and be convicted of tampering with evidence.  Might I ask what's in it, though?"  Frisk humbly asked while unlatching the other suitcase to check that it was indeed the correct bag.

"I'm afraid the information is classified, ma'am.  But, I can tell you that it pertains to the murder from a couple of days ago; the one at the corner of Ninth and Lincoln where Muffet's Bakery sits.  It's evidence concerning that case."

"Yeah, I heard about that.  A real shame... and the guy was killed in broad daylight too.  Makes it a little scary don't you think?  I feel sorry for Ms. Muffet too.  Her business took a hit after that because the man had just came from there with a two dozen donuts and a coffee.  I understand that you can't discuss the case, but do you have any general details?  Everyone is on edge right now since the murderer hasn't been caught."

Mick scratched his head and thought for a long second.  "Well, the only thing I got is that everyone suspects a monster might have somethin' to do with it, as absurd as that sounds..."

"It's _quite_ absurd to be frank with you.  I have been involved with the Monster Society most of my life and I can tell you for a fact that there isn't a single monster living among humans that want to hurt anyone!  How dare they!  I know that's not your fault, Mick, but I can't help feeling outraged by the slightest notion that one of my friends or family would harm someone, much less _murder_ someone.  I apologize, I know it wasn't professional of me to have an outburst like that."

"No worries...  I'm the one that said it in front of your family, but I can't lie especially given the position I'm in and you asked.  Better to hear it from me than the tabloid I used to work for.  Anyway, it was a real pleasure to meet ya, Frisk.  I gotta be on my way now.  Tell your sister that a friend said congratulations."  Mick tipped his hat and briskly headed for the door.

"Don't worry, honey.  Mick doesn't think it was a monster either.  That's why he's takin' that evidence to forensics.  He's on our side through and through," Sans comforted her rubbing her back.

"Did he tell _you_ what was in it??"

"He, uh, kinda had to... it was relative to my job... and it had my name on it...  Questionin' me was the next part of his assignment."

Frisk's eyes widened on hearing this.  "What was it??"

"We'll discuss it later.  For now, we have family with us.  Let's not waste the time together, 'kay?"

"Hey, Frisk, would you be opposed to me taking the kids out?  It _is_ Luci and Cori's birthday still and they might have more fun out in town than cooped up here," Prissy asked jubilantly.

"Well, of course you can!  I trust you, Prissy.  That is a great idea.  Yes, please!  Take the little ones out and do something.  I'll even pay for it since you're being so nice to drive them somewhere," Frisk replied graciously handing her a wad of money left over from the party budget.  "Kids, would you three like to go with your cousin Prissy somewhere for a bit?"

"I wanna go!  Where will you take us Prissy?!" Serif hopped down from the shared seat and latched onto Priscilla's hand.

"Can we go, Papa?!" Cori stretched out to tug on Sans' coat sleeve as Luci scurried to him inquiring at the same time.

"If Mama said ya can go, then ya can go.  Happy birthday, Princess, Angel.  Go have fun."  They bounced into their mother's arms and gave her a big kiss each before clinging to Priscilla.

"Harley, Quinn, If you two want to come with us I wouldn't mind," Priscilla invited them.

"No thanks.  I've had enough of you babysitting me for one lifetime," Quinn declined her offer.

"I want to go!  I don't care where to as long as it's not _here_.  Hospitals make me nervous..." Harley jumped at the opportunity.

"Th-Then can I come with you?" Wiley asked as he started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Of course you can.  Are you sure you want to stay here, Quinn?" Prissy double checked.  She gave him a challenging look knowing that he would realize there wouldn't be anyone close to his age remaining.

"Sure...  Why not?  Do ya have room for everyone in Uncle Sunny's car??"

"Here!  Take my minivan.  I just filled it up this morning too," Frisk handed her cousin the keys to the family car.  "It has third row seating so all of you should fit comfortably.  Just be careful, please."

"Thank you, Frisk!  I'll take good care of the kids, promise.  Oh!  Sasha?  Would you like for me to take the baby too?  I don't mind, really.  My part time job is still babysitting and I have all of my CPR and first-aid certifications as well as the latest parenting courses.  I want to be a teacher so the more certs I have the better chance I have at making money."

"That's sweet of you, but I want to keep Sach with me.  Not that I don't trust you!  He's not quite three months yet and I'm still in 'over protective mom' mode.  Thank you, though," Sasha turned her down pulling her son out of his stroller.

"No problem!  I understand.  Come along everyone!  We're going to the arcade and maybe play some laser tag!"  The face of the entire party sparked on hearing the word 'arcade'.  Corsiva bounded down the hallway just in front of everyone as Lucida sprinted to catch up with her.  Serif, even though he didn't have to, stayed right by Priscilla's side.

"My, they _do_ grow up so fast," Toriel sighed.  "One day they are sitting in the middle of the kitchen eating whipped topping with a spoon and you are left baffled at how they got either, then the next day they have the desire to hypothetically kill each other with artificial laser weapons.  From there it becomes boys - prom, then weddings and eventually children of their own.  Where has the time gone?"

"Stop it, Mom!  You're making me feel old," Frisk giggled.  "Besides, they have a _long_ way to go before _prom_.  What's wrong with you?"

"Your father and I felt the same way about you, Chara, and Asriel.  Now look at you three.  We have four grandchildren and one on the way!  Speaking of which, I wish to hold little Sachiel!  May I?"

"Of course, Big Mama!  Take him away!" Sasha passed him gently to her mother-in-law.  Asgore and Toriel cooed over the baby patiently awaiting news about their own baby.

"I get 'im next!" Chance hollered.  "I love them babies!  They're wonderful until they make that smell.  That smell sucks all the cute right out of the room!  Then it's time to pass 'em to the mother.  I did that with every one of you kids too.  I'd come in from workin' the field, pick you up and play with you until the dirty diaper smell wafted in, then I passed you right to your mother and went back out to work some more.  Rest your poor Mama's kind soul for puttin' up with me.  Shit, I remember holdin' Frisk for the first time.  Merry was knocked out from the epidural and Skip had you for a few minutes before asking me if I wanted you.  Well, I most certainly did!  And I had you no less than a minute or two in my arms while the nurses got everything ready to take you to the nursery and I be dang if you didn't pee down the front of my shirt."

"Grandpa!!" Frisk gave a mortified shout.

"Yep!  I handed you to your daddy and said, 'This is yours now.  You might want to take care of that before she springs another leak.'  Your poor father didn't have a clue and he looked at me all befuddled, then to Merry, then back to me and said, 'You're going to help me with this right??'  I laughed and told him, 'Sure, I'll be cheering you on the whole way.'  He wasn't amused in the least."

"Oh my God!  Grandpa!  Can we talk about something else, _please_?!"  Sans had fallen back into the oversized chair with a loud guffaw as tears flowed from his sockets.  Everyone chuckled, most of them remembering the incident and assured Frisk that he didn't have to mention it for them to recall it.  This somehow didn't make her feel better as she sank into the chair with Sans.  Frisk was merely grateful that the kids and Papyrus weren't with her to hear the anecdote.

Six grueling hours passed in the waiting room with Papyrus sporadically ducking in and out to update everyone on Chara's progress and check on Serif after they came back from a day out playing laser tag and binging on nice cream.  Sunny, Blythe, Will, Joy, and their families decided to wait patiently with everyone else, all agreeing that it would be a shame to miss such a joyous event.  Around two in the afternoon, Chara was admitted and rushed to a delivery room.  A couple of hours later, she was in active labor but not ready push.  Another hour after that and she was still dilating.  Sans, Asgore, Undyne, Chance, Asriel, Sunny, and Will played poker with pocket change while Priscilla and Alphys kept watch over the children and the women gossiped over the various outdated tabloids on display.  Quinn, Harley, and Wiley were charged with the responsibility of errands running back and forth to the vending machines or the cafeteria for whoever might be peckish taking turns from one to the other letting fate decide who the burden fell on.  "Wahoo!  I won the pot!" cried Chance as he scraped up a grand cache of five dollars and some odd change.

"Are ya sure you don't have any cards stowed away up your sleeves, Pops?" Will asked satirically.  "This makes the fifth game in a row you won."

"Boy, I might be old and crippled but I can still put you on my knee and wear your cheeks out.  And being in this wheelchair already puts me halfway there.  Wanna test me?" Chance quipped with a hint of disapproval at the accusation.

"Come at me, old man!  I ain't twelve anymore, Dad.  I think I can take you."  Will laughed perpetuating the joke.

"Come over here and say that, boy!"

"No thanks.  I-I wouldn't want these people to have to watch me beat a senior citizen."

"Uh-huh... let me catch you asleep...  I have a surprise for you."  Will now looked visibly troubled.  This was when he knew he had taken the joke too far and his elderly father might fulfill that promise.  Suddenly, Gaster entered the single door to a sea of faces curious as to what took so long for him to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late.  I had to work over and file some undisclosable paperwork with a law officer.  Then I simply _had_ to stop for some frozen yogurt!  I'm positively addicted and can't help myself.  Never once in the Underground did I dream that humans were capable of such innovation.  I could damn near eat my weight in the frozen dairy concoction.  Anyway, how is my daughter-in-law doing?  Any news on the baby?" Gaster asked intently crossing the room in his distinguished manner.  Sans' attention shifted from the card game to his mentor hearing a particular mention of federal law.

"So far, she's still in labor.  It might be a while, Doctor," Frisk replied.

"I feel for the poor girl but I'm rather glad I haven't missed it.  You wouldn't mind if I relaxed here for a while would you, dear?"

"Absolutely!  You're family too, Gaster.  Please, stay as long as you will.  I'm hoping she'll push him out soon and we'll all get to meet him."

"Splendid!  Now, I can't help but feel as if I'm forgetting something... something important...  Hmm... what could it be?"  Gaster tapped his mandible with an exaggerated motion as he pretended to look around.  Luci and Cori made their way to him and stood under his lofty form.  They grinned up at him while he turned this way and that in jocular movement.  As if he hadn't timed it, the good doctor looked down and arched his brow bone at the two little girls.  "May I help you?" he questioned taking notice that they gave chase to his heels at every move giggling the whole time.

"Grandpa!" Luci groaned.

"It's our _birthday_ _party_ ," Cori emphasized with her hands on her hips wearing that mischievous grin.

"No, no, not that!  Something _important_ ," Gaster teased.

"Grandpa!!" Luci gasped.

"Haha!  I'm just playing with you two.  Happy birthday girls!  I do have a present but I can't give it to you now, not at the hospital.  You will just have to wait until tomorrow.  Also, you might want to think of it as more of a family gift since you all, four now, have birthdays so close together, but I hope you love it just the same."

"What is it?!-What is it?!" they asked anxiously.

"Patience, my children.  You will see tomorrow after my shift is through.  Besides, your actual birthday's aren't for another week.  Now... Sans, Asgore, Alphys!  May I have a word with you three outside, please?  It's quite important and confidential, no offense everyone.  Frisk, my beloved Ambassador, this does not yet concern you and I pray it never does.  Forgive me but I must borrow your husband and father for a short spell."  Frisk nodded thoughtfully contemplating on what their meeting could possibly be about.  She suspected that it had something to do with that briefcase she accidentally swiped from Mick.  The three calmly followed Gaster out to the parking lot to speak in private.  The looming skeleton monster lit up a cigarette as he turned the key in his vehicle's ignition for some background noise.  "Please, everyone inside.  This discussion is most delicate and should be taking place in a locked office.  First of all, I want to explain that the situation may be worse than that police friend of yours let on, Sans.  Mick came to speak with me at work and questioned the extent of our security measures.  I happily told him that we keep everything on lock down and only allow authorized visitors on the first floor and authorized personnel only is permitted on the second floor.  All sensitive information is locked up at the end of the night including hazardous experiments.  I have the 'skeleton' key, so to say.  Hehe!  And, each employee has their own individual keys to their respective work space and cabinets.  Everyone knows this; no big deal."  He paused to inhale on his burning cigarette.  On exhale he continued, "So, he explained that, even with these precautions, several unauthorized vials of extraction prototypes have turned up outside their designated areas and outside of the lab.  Doctor Alphys, are you aware of this?"

"N-No, sir!  I was not!  H-How has this happened?!" Alphys cried.

"That's what I'm needing to figure out.  Sans, I'm sure you are aware by now that they were vials in _your_ cabinet."

"Yeah...  Mick told me...  He's not supposed to disclose certain information but he had to tell me that in order to question me since I'm now a suspect in that murder case."

"Good grief.  Well, this leads me to my next question.  How tight is the security on your cabinet where you store your work?  How tight is the lock on your desk?"

"I have the only key, like you said.  I lock it up every night before I leave and every time I'm not usin' it.  I don't leave it unlocked when I'm not there, G., I swear.  I know I'm lazy but I'm not careless.  I would never leave without checkin' my workstation and locker.  The digital locks we use can tell ya that.  Pull the electronic footprint of my key and it will tell ya that I've never missed a night.  I'd put money on it and I'm not a gamblin' man."

"Hmm.  Yes, I know.  Very well.  That was something he came asking for and I told him we would comply as much as possible.  I printed the digital record of your key and you do have a perfect record.  The only thing I couldn't do was open it to see if the vials were indeed missing.  When you come back tomorrow, that is the first thing I ask of you.  Alphys, please don't let him forget.  I will be off tomorrow, so call me as soon as you open those doors.  My next point of interest is all you, Asgore.  Since you're now head of security working with Undyne, I need you to keep a vigilant watch for anymore suspicious activity like that of the man who was murdered.  The officer told me the man who was killed was a suspect in an illegal trade ring lifting and selling the prototypes of the extractions.  What purpose the concentrated characteristics of a human soul would serve in drug cartel, I couldn't say.  It's astonishing what people will steal for money and-or power."

"What do I tell Undyne if this discussion is confidential, Gaster?  She's going to want answers and you know how persistent she is," Asgore mentioned.

"Yes, yes, very enthusiastic on finding answers that Undyne is...  Anything that was made public is fair game.  Alphys, if you so happened to find out that someone was stealing from the lab and wasn't sure who, that is something _any_ spouse would discuss with their significant other.  Though I'm not fond of breaking rules and regulations, I don't think _bending_ them a little will hurt in this case," Gaster mulled as the purr of the engine lulled its tune.  "So, it's settled then?  Maybe they will capture the perpetrator and this will all blow over."

"Who do ya think is behind this, G.?" Sans asked after a long silence.

"The smuggling or the killing?"

"Both."

"Both, huh?  Well, my personal opinion is that someone hacked the lock, someone who _knew_ what was in your locker and found a way to pick the electronic lock somehow.  I haven't the slightest clue to the murder."  Nearly before he could finish his thought, everyone jumped to a pounding on the window.  Everyone faced the startling noise to find a flustered Papyrus banging his carpals on the window.

"What the hell, Pap?!  If I could have a heart attack, you'd be rushin' _me_ in there on a stretcher!  What's wrong?!"

"CHARA!... HU-HU... BABY!... UGH!  HE'S ALMOST HERE!  GET BACK INSIDE!" Papyrus wheezed.  The athletically inclined Papyrus was conditioned to go for a long time at a steady pace, not at quick bursts over a long distance and he flew down that corridor and down all flights of steps instead of waiting for the elevator.  Gaster and Asgore's eyes lit up and practically threw themselves out of the coupe.  With a great ease, Asgore threw Papyrus over his shoulder and made tracks pacing with Gaster who flicked his cigarette just to get back to the building.  Sans chuckled and teleported himself to the waiting room.  Papyrus hit the floor running as soon as he was set down burning his soles to the delivery room.  Everyone stood by anxiously ready for news on the baby, whose name they did not yet know.   Serif, Luci, and Cori had given up the good fight and found an oversized reclining chair to nap in together.  Frisk smiled warmly at the kids and tossed a blanket over them while the soft reverberation of tiny snores filled the quiet room.  After what felt like an eternity washed in the silence of anticipation, Papyrus flung open the door with a bright face and said, "HE'S HERE!  HE'S FINALLY HERE!  POOR CHARA IS KNOCKED OUT FROM ALL OF THE DRUGS... BUT KABEL IS BEING WEIGHED AND CLEANED UP AS WE SPEAK.  IN A FEW, YOU GUYS WILL BE ABLE TO HOLD HIM.  CHARA SAID SHE DOESN'T MIND SINCE SOME OF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SOON."

"Is that what you guys named him??  Kabel?  Such a handsome name!" Frisk cooed.

"YEAH... CHARA HAD HER HEART SET ON IT FOR A WHILE AND REFUSED TO CONSIDER ANOTHER.  I GUESS THIS NAME IS ACCEPTABLE IF IT MAKES HER HAPPY.  HE SHOULD BE IN THE WINDOW NOW IF YOU ALL WANT TO COME SEE."

"Sans honey, you go on ahead.  I'll stay behind with the kids.  I'll get to see him more than anyone else so go be with your brother."

"Are ya sure, kiddo?  I don't mind sittin' the little ones if ya wanna go instead."

"No, I insist.  Go see our nephew.  I will go look when you come back."

"Gee, babe, thanks.  You're pretty great.  Ya know that?"

"So I've heard... but people are delusional sometimes because I'm far from a saintly image that my reputation suggests.  Hurry!  Don't hold everyone up."  Sans pecked her cheek and caught up with everyone else.  Through the transparent window, they could tell immediately which one belonged to the overjoyed skeleton monster.  Kabel laid quietly in the plastic crib swaddled in a white blanket.  He had the same milky white skin as his brother and cousins with mass of curls poking out from under his little hat.  Coppery red twigs peeked under the hem and everyone could see the tendril of white just under the bonnet.  He opened his eyes in the most infinitesimal amount but Papyrus could already tell that his eyes weren't the typical blue of a newborn.  No, Kabel's were a light copper color to match his hair.  The boy would look just like his mother with a few distinguishable features; that he could see as plain as day.  Serif, on the other hand, already started showing more of his father's inherited bone structure and physique rather than Chara's which Papyrus took a little gratification in.  But, what did that matter when his boys were healthy and his wife was doing just fine?  The answer was simple.  It didn't.  He had his family and if these two turned out to be beautiful like their mother then he would be delighted all the same.  His pride and joy, his family, was beautiful regardless of who his children took after and, now, it was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the universe little Kabel Skeleton! Don't worry, Mama is fine. She's just sleeping after a long ordeal. So, as I read this to my dear husband for editing purposes and suggestions, the subtleties went right over his head. (I contribute that to him ignoring me but meh.) So, I wanna know who picked up on the key factors in this chapter?... because I kinda thought they were obvious. ^.^


	3. Unlikely Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets a not-so-happy surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really say much about this chapter else it will ruin it. Sorry, peeps. :/

The holidays were passing everyone as if they stood froze inside time itself.  The only evident factor that proved they weren't stuck on loop was how much baby Kabel had grown since they brought him home.  Days turned into weeks and before Chara was able to sort the hospital bills, her son had gained weight and was already having tummy time.  Kabel, now five weeks old, began recognizing different voices and would often crane to look with wide wondering eyes for the source.  Chara was a proud mom too and kept her camera function on her home screen for photo opportunities like Serif laying on his tummy facing his brother as he told him about his various stuffed animals, or him tickling Kabel's feet while he concentrated on his mobile.  Luci and Cori were quick to help with the new baby as well learning how to make a bottle properly and feed him.  Serif was in charge of cleanup while the girls fed him, if Chara felt like a bottle rather than the alternative.  Kabel had not often rejected food but if he did, whoever wasn't feeding was stuck with the mess.  When the three weren't feeding or entertaining the baby, they were outside, in their rooms feuding over the next game, snacking, or under Chara's every step.

From the moment Frisk stepped through the door, she _still_ wasn't relieved because the one thing Chara couldn't do, at least not well, was cook a decent meal.  She did have a green thumb as her husband said and cared for all of his fresh herbs; a skill she had picked up from her father.  She grew fresh produce in a little plot by the corner of the fence opposite the gate where the children didn't play; a skill she inherited on instinct from her birth parents.  Chara was a fighter, headstrong and foolhardy even; something she picked up on the streets as a child.  Her puzzle skills were of the type that could rival her husband's, fascinating in the sense of how quickly she could draw on her logic; again something she learned elsewhere.  But... _But_... cooking was something she did not pick up from anyone.  Frisk, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus, Grillby, Muffet, Mettaton, Burgy, even _Chance_ knew how to cook.  Should Chara go so much as near a stove, it had a fifty-fifty chance of shooting up in flames.  Not to say she was completely incompetent.  No, not at all.  But her skills were lacking and everyone else made up for that so long as she was willing to entertain the children for a while once whoever else came home.  Usually Frisk was the first to enter but Sans beat her home today.  The twins broke out in a chorus of excitement as they clung to their father.

"Hey girls!  How's my princess and angel?  Hiya, Chara," Sans greeted her with casual friendliness.  "What are ya doin' sitting around in your pajamas?"

"Hi, Sans.  What are you talking about?  I didn't have anywhere to be today so I just lazed around mostly.  Should I be wearing something more elaborate to change a diaper??" she joked.

"As a matter of fact, yes.  Ya need to hurry and get dolled up before Pap gets home.  I have a 'gut' feelin' you don't wanna go eat at the MTT Restaurant in your fluffy cat pj's, do ya?"  He flashed Chara a cheeky grin as he shrugged off his lab coat and kicked off his shoes.  Chara watched objectively with her mouth slightly open as the words sank in.

"Pap is taking me out??" she questioned.

"Of course he's takin' ya out tonight!  What else would I mean, crazy girl?  Go!  Do what ya gotta do.  Me 'n Frisk got the kids for a couple of hours, so go have an adult meal and conversation for a couple of hours."

Chara furrowed her brows at the bundle she held and replied, "I can't just leave Kabel with you two like that.  He's so little and helpless and-"

"-And we've been through it too, kid.  We kinda have experience with tiny beans like him.  Don't worry so much.  Go get ready so you can just leave when Pap gets home."  Sans carefully took the Kabel and relieved her for the moment.

"Are you sure, Sans?  I wouldn't want to impose.  After all, the others are quite a handful on their own; then a baby thrown in..."

He threw her a scrutinizing look and motioned silently for her to go.  "If you're not up those steps picking out somethin' nice and in that shower in the next five minutes, I'm gonna have Frisk throw ya in the tub herself.  Pap will have my skull if you're not ready when he gets here.  He wants to take ya out and I offered to make sure you were ready.  So quit fightin' me and go get ready!"

"Thank you, Sans!" Chara smiled and placed a kiss on his temple before disappearing in her room.  He just shook his skull and huffed before taking her spot on the couch.  All three children hopped up with him and chimed in turn on what they wanted to do that night asking in random turn if they could play this or watch that.

"Hold it!" Sans spoke up over them.  "Why don't you three munchkins go wash up and, when Mama/Aunt Frisk gets home, I'll let ya help me with dinner.  After dinner and puttin' baby bones to bed, we'll watch a 'scary' movie since you kids seem to be over the holiday movies.  She'll be home soon so hurry."

"Alright!  A scary movie!" Serif cheered as he headed for the bathroom in his room downstairs.

"Can we pick it out, Papa?" Cori pleaded.

"Sure, but all of ya must agree on it and Mama has to approve it too," Sans bargained with her.

"I want to watch _The Mummy_!" Luci shouted as she darted for the bathroom in her cousin's room.

"But it's not really a scary movie!" Cori argued following behind her.

"How would you know?  You haven't seen it!"

"Well, _I_ want to watch _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ ," Serif cut in.

"Ew!  No!" both Luci and Cori shuttered.  Sans heard his choice and scrunched his face.  He wasn't sure if some creepy faced guy killing teenagers in their sleep would be a good choice for their age.  He was thinking somewhere along the lines of _It_ or _Poltergeist_. One of those, at least, wouldn't keep them up all night terrified that they would be murdered in their dreams.   Although, coulrophobia might relinquish his obligation to take them to the circus every year.  Sans shuddered a bit at the thought of clowns.  Maybe they would watch _The_ _Lost Boys_ instead, he pondered as the front door opened.

"Hey, honey!" Frisk smiled as she walked through the front door.  "You're home early!  Where is my sister??"

"She's gettin' ready for a date.  We have the kiddos for an hour or two tonight while she 'n Pap hit the town.  Wanna watch a 'scary' movie?" Sans chuckled in the middle of emphasizing _scary_ with air quotes.

" _Scary_ movie??  What do you mean by 'scary'?"  Frisk imitated his gesture.

"I mean somethin' that is in the horror genre but mild in nature."

"I... don't know about that, Sans...  Serif already has nightmares about _something_ and I feel that a horror movie would only escalate his fear."

"Aw, c'mon Frisk."  Sans wrapped his arms around her as she pour herself a glass of wine.  "Let 'em live a little.  A little scare never killed anyone.  And if they end up in our room, then I'll stay up with 'em, 'kay?"  He craned his skull to kiss the visible part of her shoulder.

"Fine... but _I_ get to approve the movie, therefore, it must be something that I have already seen."  Frisk hadn't even finished swallowing her sip before a mob of children gathered at her hips chirping about their excitement for a scary movie.

"Can we watch _Signs_?!" Luci asked anxiously holding the case up.  "It's about _aliens_!"  Cori and Serif followed up with a drawn out 'please' as they clasped their hands together.  Frisk laughed agreeing that this one would be appropriate for their age.  Sans was slightly relieved they didn't pick up _It_.  However much of classic it may have been to humans, it made the periosteum of his bones crawl.  He set right to work on dinner while Frisk fed Kabel his and played with the kids.

Soon, Papyrus was through the door kicking off his restaurant shoes and trading them out for his loafers.  "GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE!  I, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, HAVE EXCITING NEWS!  WELL, IT'S EXCITING FOR ME ANYWAY," Papyrus announced as he freed himself of his white gloves and tie.

"Hey, bro!  What's up?!" Sans asked enthusiastically.

"TODAY, I RECEIVED MY FIRST HEALTH INSPECTION AND PASSED WITH A 98 PERCENTILE SCORE!"

"A 98??  That's great, Pap!" Frisk praised him.

"THANK YOU!  IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A PERFECT SCORE HAD ONE OF THE NEW HIRES NOT PUT THE DAMN ICE SCOOP BACK IN THE ICE BIN...  HE WASHED HIS HANDS BEFORE HE TOUCHED IT, BUT STILL, I BOUGHT ONE WITH A SCOOP HOLDER FOR A REASON.  EVERYTHING ELSE WAS GREAT THOUGH!"

"Well, ya know how to fix that don'tcha?" Sans asked rhetorically as he placed some hand breaded potato wedges in the deep fryer.

"I WILL REPLACE IT WITH AN AUTOMATIC DISPENSER WHEN I CAN AFFORD IT.  RIGHT NOW, I'M STILL TRYING TO ESTABLISH BUSINESS AND I CAN'T AFFORD ANYMORE THAN THE BARE BONES..."  Sans looked at his brother with childish delight.  "OH GOD... DON'T SAY _ANYTHING_ , SANS."

"So ya mean you're running on just the 'egg'-sentials?  Well, 'omelet' ya in on a secret."

"SANS!!  NO!  I IMMEDIATELY REGRET EVERYTHING!"

Completely ignoring his brother's frustration, Sans continued, "MT might have an old one that's still in good shape.  I'm sure he would be 'cool' with ya takin' one so he doesn't have to pay to haul it off."

"SANS!...  THAT MAKES A LOT OF SENSE!  WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Because, it's fun to watch ya make that conflicted face while debatin' on whether ya wanna hug me or strangle me."

"ANYHOW...  WHERE IS MY LOVELY WOMAN?"

"I'm almost ready," Chara said in a flurry as she darted into the bathroom.  Papyrus' stomach flipped as he watched her glide down the stairs in a little red dress she seldom wore.  Her hair was curled into waves and the dress had a slit in it that ran clean past her thigh.  She was fastening an earring in as she closed the bathroom door.  A smile reached one corner of his cheek as he went in the opposite direction to dress himself in something more fitting than his work garb.

"Dad!  You're home!!" Serif jumped him as he passed by Luci's room where they were playing quietly together.

"HEY, STINKER!  HOW'S MY BIG MAN?" Papyrus scooped him up.

"Do you and Mom _have_ to leave tonight?" Serif pouted.

"HEY NOW, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK.  WE WON'T BE GONE LONG AND UNCLE SANS IS MAKING HOME MADE POTATO WEDGES RIGHT NOW.  I'M TAKING MAMA OUT ON A DATE.  THAT'S WHAT WE USED TO DO BEFORE _YOU_ WERE BORN, MY SON."

"But you and Mom _will_ be home in time to tuck me in, right?"

"YES, SON.  WE WOULDN'T MISS IT, I PROMISE.  BEHAVE FOR UNCLE SANS AND AUNT FRISK FOR ME, OKAY?"  Serif nodded somberly still trying to play the part.  Papyrus kissed his forehead and set him down so he could scurry back to his play.  He dressed quickly and headed downstairs to meet Chara.  With a peck on her her cheek, Papyrus opened the door and out they went.

"So... you're taking me to Uncle MT's restaurant?  That's what Sans told me saying I had to dress up," Chara inquired.

"IT'S STILL YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT, YES?" he answered with a confident smile.

"Only next to your food!  But, yes, I do love Uncle MT's fancy restaurant too.  It will be nice to have a dinner without 'honey can you hold the baby so I can clean this spit-up' or 'quit sticking that up your nose before you get it stuck'.  Ah!  A civil adult conversation will be most enjoyable!"  Most of the conversation during the ride consisted of the Serif and Kabel regardless of their efforts to focus on something besides parenthood.  Even as Mettaton personally seated them at a private table on the upper floor, they were in the middle of discussing Serif's grades and answering all of his routine questions on how the kids were doing.

"Well, darlings, if you need anything Anna will be your waitress," Mettaton parted from the table.  "After all, I _am_ a busy body, haha!  Ta-ta, lovlies!"

"Good afternoon and welcome to MTT Dining.  My name is-" their waitress began.

"Anna Pride!  What are _you_ doing working here?!" Chara exclaimed.

The petite waitress gasped in surprise looking up from her note pad.  "Chara!  Ah!  How  _are_ you?!  It's been so long since your last visit!  Oh!-Yes!  I'm working here part time until I get through school.  One more year after this one and I'll be a college grad!  Sorry, forgive me.  What can I get for you two tonight?"

"First, congratulations!  I'm so happy for you!  Second, Anna, this is my husband.  Papyrus, this is Dean's little sister Anna.  I've known her since my freshman year in high school.  Gosh, you've grown!  How is your older sister Samantha?"

"It's nice to meet you!"  Anna extended her hand to shake Papyrus'.  "Sam is fine.  She's getting married in a couple of months.  She found a real nice guy and they're moving out of town for his job.  Dean is doing well also.  I'll tell him you said 'hi' next time I talk to him.  Now, what would you like to order?  I can't be too long or Mettaton gets antsy."

"You tell my uncle that if he's cross with you, then I'll personally come down here and re-circuit his wiring.  Just tell the chef to make the usual for me.  Pap, honey, do you know what you're having?"

"TELL THE CHEF TWO USUAL MEALS FOR THE SKELETON TABLE, THANK YOU," Papyrus told her with a smile as he handed back the menus.  "THE CHEF IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO."  Anna bowed politely and hurried off to put in the orders.  Slowly their conversation resumed and shifted to how their week had been and future plans.  Little by little their conversation became more about each other with sparse mentioning of the kids.  They ate and laughed about something funny the kids had done a few days ago and Papyrus told some uncanny stories about customers at his restaurant.  The night was going smoothly as Anna filled Chara's wine glass with a fourth cup when her lax stare happened on two men at a distant table.  Nothing struck her as out of the ordinary at first until she saw the passing of an object from one party to the other.  A plain leather briefcase swapped hands casually as the man receiving it shook the other man's gloved hand.

With a single motion of her finger, Chara beckoned Anna to her level.  "Anna, do you have that table where the two men in business suits are sitting?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do me a favor and check on them?  Be sure to discreetly glance at what might be in that suitcase.  My brother-in-law dropped word about a theft ring goin' on in this dumpy town.  I'm not supposed to know, so shh!  But lemme know what's in that case if ya can get close to it."

"A favor for you, Chara?  Certainly.  I'll be right back with a dessert menu."  Anna gracefully stepped over and filled the gentlemanly attired customers' drink glasses.  "Can I interest you gentleman in dessert?" she asked in a professional manner stealing a quick glance at the contents of the partially open suitcase.  Before she had a good look, the man slammed it shut.

"No thank you, miss.  We will be leaving shortly," the other man dismissed her.  She bowed before returning to the kitchen to snag a dessert menu for Chara.

"Here is the menu you requested, ma'am," Anna said enthusiastically before leaning down to pretend as if she were helping the tipsy woman and whispered into Chara's ear.  "From what I saw, the briefcase has different colored elixirs in various tubes.  I don't know if that means anything but that's what I saw."

"Thank you so much, miss!  I'll have the chocolate mousse cake with white chocolate gnache filling topped with raspberries.  Pap, dear, do you want anything?  Hee!"

"MERCY, NO.  I'M FULL, BUT YOU GO AHEAD AND ENJOY IT.  I NEED TO MAKE A QUICK PHONE CALL, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME," Papyrus flashed her a stern look to signal his intent.  Once outside and away from certain ears, Papyrus called Asgore and caught him up on the situation.  "I'M NOT POSITIVE, BUT I HAVE REASONABLE SUSPICION THAT THESE MEN ARE EXCHANGING VIALS OF EXTRACTS.  I THOUGHT I SHOULD ALERT YOU SINCE YOU'RE HEAD OF SECURITY.  I WOULD ADVISE THAT YOU AND UNDYNE FOLLOW THIS MAN AND SEE WHAT HE IS UP TO.  I WOULD DO IT MYSELF BUT I'M SORT OF OUT WITH CHARA AND I WOULDN'T DARE PUT HER IN HARM'S WAY.  ...  RIGHT, THANK YOU.  UPDATE ME ON WHAT YOU FIND AND PLEASE BE CAREFUL."  He ended the call and took up the chair across from his wife who was scarfing down white chocolate stuffed cake.  "THE ARRANGEMENTS ARE TAKEN CARE OF.  WITHOUT DRAWING ATTENTION, ARE YOU ABLE TO TELL ME WHERE THE TWO MEN CURRENTLY ARE?"

Chara looked him straight in his sockets as if he were the most interesting man and whispered, "They are chatting, drinking, and having a blast it seems.  The new owner of the briefcase has chosen the table skirt as a hiding place until he leaves.  So, what did my father have to say?"

"JUST FOR US TO HAVE FUN AND BE CAREFUL.  HE ALSO SAID ANYTIME WE NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH THE KIDS, JUST BRING THEM BY.  THEY WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO BABYSIT.  WELL, ARE YOU READY, SWEETHEART?"

"Almost, my love.  I'm having such a nice time.  Why don't we stay in the candlelight just a while longer?"  Her eyes motioned towards the suspicious men.  Papyrus smiled casually and took her hand in an attempt to act normal though he didn't have to try hard.  He loved this little human with the wry grin and natural rosy flush.  She and the boys were his everything and heaven help anyone who would try to hurt this monster's family.  His mind trailed as they gazed at each other, his thoughts taking him to what he would actually do should someone try to manifest ill intent.  Yet, his thoughts were disturbed when Chara asked quietly, "What's wrong?  You look troubled, dear."  Papyrus imagined that the smile on his face must have faded as his subconscious took over.  He brought forth another kind smile and dismissed her concern with reassurance that he was just lost in thought.  Though naive at times, Chara wasn't dumb by no means.  She knew something flashed across his skull that had him bothered for a short second.  As she read him, she noticed that he labored to hide the incredible toll entrepreneurship had taken on him.  "You know, bed sounds wonderful right now.  Why don't we pay the bill and go home early?  Maybe Frisk and Sans wouldn't mind if we duck out to bed early rather than stay out another hour."

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, HONEY, THEN WE'LL DO IT."  It was these little moments that told him she may be the only person, human or monster, in this world that truly understood him and that she was quite possibly the only one who could read him like she reads her books.  Chara gathered her things and they walked to the host's podium hand in hand.  As the exceptionally young looking boy attempted to swipe Papyrus' card, his phone rang.  "ASGORE IS CALLING...  PAPYRUS SPEAKING - HELLO.  ...  YOU ARE?  WONDERFUL!  SEE YOU SOON."  In conjunction with hearing the phone conversation, Chara watched Mettaton fuss at the youthful host and shoo him away from the kiosk.

"Chara, darling, you know better!  Your meals are on _my_ tab courtesy of the embassy.  Why are you trying to pay?" Mettaton chastised her.

"Because, Uncle MT, Papyrus needs one of your automatic ice dispensers and you will need money to replace it.  Let us pay _something_ for it," Chara refuted.

"Heavens no, darling!  Unheard of!  If Papy needs a better ice machine for his restaurant, then it's his.  I'll have it delivered by Friday."

"Then take the amount of the bill due and give it to Anna for a tip.  She's the sister of an old friend and she earned it tonight."

"Consider it done.  As soon as this invoice clears, the money is hers.  I do hope to see you two in here again soon.  Have a beautiful evening, love."  Chara hugged her uncle and they stepped out to meet her dad.  She quickly described the man with the briefcase to Undyne and her father alerting them to be cautious of the unstable extracts inside the case.  Giving it another few minutes before leaving, the couple waited inconspicuously in the SUV while Undyne and Asgore waited on the sidewalk in plain clothes staring at their phones.

"Text Dad and tell him the man walking by is the one they need to follow," Chara instructed.  She watched Asgore peek out of the corner of his eye without moving then nod to Undyne.  She soon received a text telling her to leave but not before making their loitering seem natural.  "Okay, Dad, but you suggested it..."  She put down her phone and threw herself into Papyrus with a sloppy kiss as the alcohol seeped into her bloodstream.  Taken back a little by the surprise affection, Papyrus let out a "Mmph" and dropped his phone.  He pulled back laughing at her then kissed her properly... by properly, he kissed her with a sweet fervor that set her soul ablaze.  He wrapped his arm around her as he started the vehicle to take them home.

'MAYBE I WON'T GET SLEEP TONIGHT AFTER ALL...' he thought lecherously.

Meanwhile, Undyne carried on a mild conversation with her cohort as they trailed several yards behind their suspect.  They followed him halfway to Ebott City's limit when Undyne stopped Asgore.  "If we let him leave the city with that hot briefcase, then we might as well hang our hats.  What do you say about us nailing this guy?" she consulted.

"I'm not so sure arresting him is a good idea.  We're not police officers after all.  We are just glorified rent-a-cops with weapon permits.  And, what if Chara's friend was wrong about the contents of the suitcase?  We could be in real trouble if we detain him without reasonable cause.  This is only supposed to be a reconnaissance mission anyway.  Let's see where he goes," Asgore disagreed.

"It falls under our jurisdiction if he's carrying stolen extracts.  We have every legal right to detain him until the police arrive once we know for sure that's what this punk is carrying.  But once he crosses the city border, we lose all authority."  Just then, before he could speak, Asgore felt someone run smack into his back.

"Woah-oh shit!" the strange voice exclaimed as he took off sprinting down the alley.

Undyne noticed the man had dropped his suitcase in the process.  She opened it to find exactly what she had expected to find.  Inside were seven glass tubes of soul extracts, one for each characteristic.  "Let's get 'im, Asgore!  Get back here, you thief!" she cried as she took off in pursuit of the suspect.  The man was fast but Undyne and Asgore were faster and, before long, they chased him down an alley with a dead end.  As the two rounded the corner only to find the man had vanished.  Gone.  He was gone without a trace.  "Where the hell did he go?!  There isn't a single place to  hide and no human can jump a building!  Where is he!?!  Come out and fight me, coward!"

"Calm down Undyne.  We may have lost the perpetrator but we do have evidence with his finger prints on it.  Thank goodness you decided to wear your gloves.  Maybe this will give us a lead and some explanation as to what's going on.  I'm very concerned as to why any humans would be interested in concentrated attributes that are naturally occurring in the human soul.  Something doesn't add up..."

"I know what you mean.  Well, never the less, he ran...  What I don't understand is why he back tracked to us.  Do you think he knew we were following him?"

"I can't say for sure.  It was rather odd that he came back but I don't think he knew we were on his tail.  His face was too surprised for that."

"You sure scared the dog residue out of him though!  He took off like a scalded cat!"  They laughed all the way back to Asgore's car unaware of the set of eyes that watched from a distance.

Sunday evening rolled around and it was time for Papyrus to lock his doors.  Eight o' clock sharp, he bolted both sets of double doors after completing a walk-through to check for any lingering customers.  Once his staffs' electronic tips were deducted from the total and he had their paychecks distributed, he dismissed them for the evening.  Next came the fun part.  He sat down in his tiny office with a pen and worked out the invoices and deductions by hand to check it against the the business' account balance in addition to his weekly inventory for tomorrow's order.  He promised Chara Monday's but he still had to take time in the morning to do a stock order and it helped to have a list of things the restaurant needed.  "SUCH A TEDIOUS TASK AND EASILY MY MOST DREADED ONE...  I NEED TO HIRE A SECRETARY...  PFFT!  SAYS THE FORMER SECRETARY.  NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus talked with himself.  "LET'S SEE...  JUST GOING TO GO AHEAD AND DEDUCT THIS BOTTLE OF WINE I'M TAKING HOME...  BETTER MAKE THAT TWO BOTTLES."  As he set to work scribbling, the adding machine buzzed like a little bee with each strike to the paper from his distals pounding the large blue plus button.  The rhythmic clicks of the buttons combined with the steady scratching of pen brushing paper sounded more like hammers driving nails down a chalk board in the deafening silence of the vacant building.  This was just another reason that came to Papyrus' mind to hire someone else.  He reached over and turned on some music he had saved to his phone in order to chase away the feeling of solitude.

Not even a half an hour passed before a loud thumping sounded from the first set of double doors.  With an exasperated sigh, he tried to ignore the customer that refused to acknowledge the hours of operation posted on the window.  Then, another rapid set of knocks came followed by a booming voice shouting, "Papyrus Skeleton!  This is the ECPD!  Open up or we will have to come in by force!"

Papyrus looked up from his desk with a perplexed scowl as he made his way to the front and found two police officers, one of which he recognized as Sans' friend Mick.  A barrage of flashing red and blue lights filled the dim restaurant as he unlocked the doors for them immediately and asked, "MAY I HELP YOU OFFICERS?  IF IT'S A QUALITY MEAL YOU SEEK, WELL, I'M AFRAID THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TUESDAY.  I'VE CLOSED UP SHOP FOR THE EVENING.  NYEH HEH!"

"Actually, Papyrus, I'm going to need you to come to the station with me.  We got a match on those fingerprints taken off of the first briefcase.  Ya know, the one from the murder I'm investigatin', and I need to detain you for questioning.  They were a perfect match," Mick told him stoically.  His voice was cold but his eyes couldn't hide the guilt of detaining his friend's brother.

"I'M BEING ARRESTED!?-"

"No.  Just detained for questioning.  The chief wanted you arrested, but I convinced him to let me speak with you first so this wouldn't go on your record.  However, we will be forced to cuff you if you don't comply and come with us willingly."

"WELL THEN, GENTLEMEN, IT MOST CERTAINLY WON'T COME TO THAT.  GIVE ME A MOMENT TO SHUT EVERYTHING OFF AND LOCK UP.  YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO FOLLOW ME AROUND IF YOU LIKE."  Papyrus remained collected on the outside but on the inside he felt a fear unlike anything he ever experienced before wash through his core.  ' _MY_ FINGERPRINTS!?!  OR... DISTAL PRINTS BECAUSE SKELETON MONSTERS DON'T HAVE SKIN BUT OUR BONE STRUCTURES ARE STILL UNIQUE TO US.  NO TWO SKELETON MONSTERS HAVE THE SAME DIVOTS IN THEIR BONES...  BUT WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET _MY_ FINGERPRINTS!?!  I'VE NEVER HARMED ANYONE MUCH LESS _KILLED_ SOMEONE!!  CHARA IS GOING TO BE SO FURIOUS WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I WON'T BE HOME UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!  WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!'

"Also, be warned.  It's not lookin' too good.  We have also collected CCTV footage that puts you at the scene of the crime seconds after it happens..."

Papyrus whipped around after locking the doors and stated firmly, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE.  I KNOW I HAVE A RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW THAT I WOULDN'T DARE HARM ANOTHER BEING!  I ALSO HAVE MY OWN CAMERA FOOTAGE THAT WILL PROVE THE CONTRARY.  IT'S ALL DIGITALLY RECORDED TO AN OUTSOURCED DATABASE TO PREVENT TAMPERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COLLECT IT.  YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO GO THROUGH ANY AND ALL OF MY PERSONAL EFFECTS INCLUDING MY WIFE'S.  I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE GENTLEMEN."

"Honestly, Papyrus, I believe ya but I have to take ya to the station regardless.  I appreciate your cooperation and we will be collecting that footage to compare to our evidence.  C'mon, big guy.  I hate to do this to you but I have no choice."  With a deep breath, Papyrus sank into the backseat of the cruiser contemplating what in the world he would tell his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said it was a not-so-happy surprise. Stick around for the next chapter which will answer that burning question I just left you with. =w=


	4. Premeditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Papyrus made an accurate prediction. Chara is furious to find out her husband has been detained as a prime suspect in the murder of someone they never even met. Is Papyrus innocent? That will be answered in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, poor Papyrus can't catch a break. But nothing is ever as it seems. More pieces to the puzzle in the chapter below.

It was midnight at the Skeleton home and Chara was burning a hole in the carpet pacing around the room.  Papyrus wasn't home yet and his cell phone went straight to voicemail each time she called.  It wasn't like him at all to turn his phone off period so she knew one of two things had happened.  "Either he's hurt somewhere or he's having an affair!" she cried to her sister who was sitting up with her.

"Oh, Chara, stop that," Frisk scolded her.  "He probably lost track of time or fell asleep in his office again.  I'm sure Sans will bring him home."

Right at that moment, Sans returned empty handed.  "He's not at work but the car is still there.  Now _I'm_ startin' to worry!  I mean the lights were off and the doors were locked.  His book was open and the pen was sittin' on top with invoices mostly unrecorded.  The computer log had him last on at 8:38.  It was as if he just vanished."  The girls could tell that Sans was shaken by the whole ordeal and was growing more frantic.

"That doesn't help anything!  I swear if someone hurts my husband, I'll kill 'em!  They might have to take me away sedated but I'll kill the bastards!  There wasn't any..." Chara nearly choked on the word as it entered her mind, "...any _dust_ nearby, was there?"  With a terrified look, Sans shook his skull profusely.  He had definitely kept a watch out for dust.

"Mom... where's Dad?" Serif came out of his room to ask for the fourth time that night.

She rearranged the expression on her face to mask her fear.  "Go back to bed, sweetie.  I won't forget to have him tell you goodnight when he gets home.  You have school in the morning, honey, so get some sleep.  I love you, Serif."  She kissed him again and sent him back to bed.

"Love you too, Mama," he muttered falling back to sleep as she covered him up one more time.

Suddenly, her phone went off flashing a strange number across the screen.  "Hello??" she answered in a composed voice stepping out of her son's room.

"CHARA?" Papyrus' voice asked quizzically on the other end.

" _Papyrus_?!"

"YEAH, HONEY, IT'S ME I-"

" _Where the hell are you?!_   I've been worried sick!!  Why aren't you home yet?!-and it better be a _damn_ good excuse!!"

"CALM DOWN, CHARA.  I'M FINE.  I'M AT THE POLICE STATION.  I-"

"Oh my god!!  Are you hurt?!"  Frisk and Sans now watched her pace again with filled lungs as they held their breaths.

"CHARA, PLEASE, LET ME TALK!  NO, I'M NOT HURT, I WASN'T ATTACKED, AND... AND I'M NOT COMING HOME TONIGHT.  I CAN'T.  I'VE BEEN DETAINED UNTIL-"

" _Detained!?!_ " the pitch in her voice rose.  "For _what_?!  What the fuck is going on, Papyrus?!?"

"HONEY!  CALM. DOWN.  I HAVE BEEN DETAINED AS A SUSPECT IN THAT MURDER CASE.  MY DISTAL PRINTS WERE ALL OVER THAT SUITCASE FRISK PICKED UP THE NIGHT YOU WERE IN LABOR WITH KABEL.  THEY ALSO HAVE FOOTAGE THAT PUTS ME AT THE SCENE OF THE CRIME RIGHT AFTER IT WAS COMMITTED.  I HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY OWN FOOTAGE TO REACH THE STATION TO PROVE MY ALIBI IS LEGIT.  I'M SO SORRY, CHARA.  I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE A QUARTER TO NINE AND THEY WON'T LET ME GO.  HOW ARE THE CHILDREN?"  Chara took a long pause.  She didn't know what to think - what to say!  As a former murderer herself, she knew a murderer when she saw one and her husband was definitely no murderer.  She couldn't process what he was telling her and nearly dropped her phone before she heard, "HONEY??" on the other end.

"Yeah...  I-I'm here...  The boys, yeah... they're fine - missing you, but fine.  I don't understand.  What is going on??"

"BABY, DO ME A FAVOR AND PUT SANS ON THE PHONE.  GO SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU DROP.  I LOVE YOU."  She didn't say a word handing her phone to Sans.

He took it without hesitation and asked, "What's goin' on, bro?  Where are you??"  Papyrus explained everything to him and Sans replied with, "Can't ya just pull an audit of your invoices for the day?  Everything on that computer is time stamped.  There's gotta be somethin' that proves you were at the restaurant when this happened."

"UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, YES.  I _MUST_ HAVE THE RECORDED FOOTAGE OF MY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE THERE BECAUSE THE POLICE HAVE A VERY CONVINCING VIDEO TAPE OF A FIGURE THAT LOOKS WAY TOO SIMILAR TO ME FOR MY TASTE COMMITTING THE CRIME.  I TOLD THEM THE MONSTER IN THE VIDEO WASN'T ME BUT, SINCE THERE ARE ONLY THREE DOCUMENTED SKELETON MONSTERS IN THE IMMEDIATE AREA, THEY'RE REQUIRING HARD EVIDENCE THAT PUTS ME ELSEWHERE."

"This is such bullshit!  I _know_ you, Papyrus!  You would never harm anyone even if they were tryin' to hurt _you_ personally!  What would it take to get ya home TONIGHT?"

"NOTHING SHORT OF THAT VIDEO FEED WILL CLEAR ME AT THE MOMENT.  JUST TAKE CARE OF CHARA TONIGHT, PLEASE.  I HAVE TO GO.  WILL YOU PUT HER ON THE PHONE?"

"Yeah, hold on.  Chara, he wants to talk to ya again.  Here..."  Sans gave her the phone back with a more dejected attitude.

"Hello?"

"HEY, BABY.  EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE, I PROMISE.  DON'T TELL THE KIDS WHERE I'M AT, PLEASE.  I'LL BE HOME AS SOON AS I CAN.  WILL YOU GET THE CAR OUT OF THE PARKING LOT TOMORROW?  SORRY, TO ASK SUCH AN ODD FAVOR.  I HAVE TO GO, DEAR, AND HEY!"

"Yeah?..."

"I LOVE YOU.  THIS IS JUST A LITTLE BUMP IN THE ROAD."

"How can you be so calm?"  Her voice was hardly a breath as she forced back tears.

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?  BESIDES, I KNOW I'M INNOCENT.  I DIDN'T HURT ANYONE SO THEY HAVE TO LET ME GO."

"That's not true, Pap.  They can lock you up if you're convicted..."

"CHARA, PLEASE, THAT'S NOT WHAT I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU RIGHT NOW.  I NEED YOU TO BE OPTIMISTIC FOR ME.  I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR A CRIME I DIDN'T COMMIT.  ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I'LL BE CLEARED AND I'LL COME HOME AND WE CAN PUT THIS BEHIND US AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED."

"Oh Pap, I'm sorry...  I love you so much...  We'll figure something out.  I believe you entirely and I'm behind you all the way.  Have you contacted a lawyer yet?"

"NO, I DON'T NEED ONE.  ONLY GUILTY PARTIES NEED LAWYERS.  I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO I DON'T NEED THAT KIND OF SHIELD TO COWER BEHIND."

"Pap, lawyers protect innocent parties as well.  You can contact a reputable lawyer that only defends victims.  It's too late tonight though.  Call me tomorrow, okay?  I'll come down there and wait with you."

"I'LL CERTAINLY CALL YOU BUT DON'T COME DOWN IN A FRENZIED STATE.  IT WON'T DO EITHER OF US ANY GOOD.  I HAVE TO GO, HONEY.  TELL SERIF AND KABEL I LOVE THEM."  A dial tone rang in her ear as she stared blankly ahead.  Her phone automatically disconnected and that was all Frisk needed to jump up from the couch and storm up the staircase.

"Babe?  What are ya doin'?" Sans asked cautiously.

"I'm getting dressed and going down to that station.  Papyrus doesn't want a lawyer, that's obvious.  However, I'm not a lawyer.  _I am_ his Ambassador and I have a right to view the evidence against my subject.  I don't believe in my heart for a second he did anything wrong.  That's not Papyrus.  They're mistaken and I know it.  I don't care if it was his fingerprints on the suitcase!  You have brought briefcases home before - he might have touched one while cleaning.  This is absurd and I'm going to at least be his support.  He has a right to that and he knows it.  I don't understand why he waited so late to exercise his rights!  Ugh!  Pap!  You are so damn stubborn sometimes," Frisk ranted as she dressed herself in something appropriate and left for her car.

"Frisk, wait!  What about work in the mornin'?  Honey, ya need sleep.  I'll go instead."

"This _is_ my job, Sans, so I'll get paid for this anyway.  If any of us go to his aid it needs to be me, the one person who has some legal experience in this field.  I may not be able to negotiate legalities like a lawyer but I can serve as a consultant.  I have that much authority.  I just can't represent him in a court of law.  Hopefully, it won't go that far.  _Hopefully,_ I can get him out of there by tomorrow.  I love you, Sans.  I'll be back soon."

"Hmm...  I love ya too, kiddo.  Be careful."  She leaned down to kiss him and headed for the door.  The drive felt like an eternity until she reached the local police station.  Her dashboard clock read 12:33am as she climbed out of the cab and locked her doors.  Inside, the smell of booze, blood, vomit, and more acrid odors filled the air.  She thought Grillby's smelled like a typical bar but this was easily worse as drunken loons cat-called and whistled as she walked by in her black pencil skirt and white buttoned shirt tucked in.  She ignored them and their pungent smells as her heels clacked against the linoleum on her way to the station desk.

"Hello, I am Monster Ambassador Frisk Skeleton and I am here to see a detainee by the name of Papyrus Skeleton.  He is my brother-in-law, former secretary and bodyguard, and quite possibly the nicest man I have ever met.  I am here under suspicion that you have detained him on false grounds and would like to view the evidence against him," she spoke with neutrality to the officer at the desk.

"Well, I suppose I can have an officer escort you to the interview room where he's being held," the man replied in an unenthusiastic voice.  He wasn't being rude either.  Frisk could tell the man was tired as he sipped his coffee and picked up the receiver of his desk phone.

"No, need for that, Joey.  I can take her back as I go," a higher pitched voice came from behind.  Frisk turned to see Mick enter the room holding a brown sack of what appeared to be something greasy.

"Mick!" Frisk gasped.  "I'm glad it's you!  What in heaven's name is going on that led you to detain my brother-in-law?!"

"Well, Ms. Ambassador, follow me and I'll be happy to share the evidence since he's turned down a lawyer.  Honestly, I'm hopin' ya can clear 'im tonight.  I'm bushed and ready for bed and I know he is too.  I don't personally believe he did it either; I think somethin' fishy is goin' on if ya ask me.  But, I have to do my job.  Ya know?"

"I understand that.  And, I'm here to do my job as well so when I prove his innocence in this, you will let him go?"

"Of course!  Good luck with that, Frisk.  I mean it too."  Mick opened the door for Frisk and Papyrus' skull shot up to meet her gaze.

"FRISK!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  I TOLD CHARA I CAN HANDLE THIS," he said with agitation.

"I know, but I have a right as the Monster Society's official Ambassador to review any incriminating evidence and refute it.  I refuse to sit idly by when my word has even the tiniest weight.  Now, officer Mick, if you would be so kind as to present the evidence then I would like to study the pieces individually."  Mick indulged the human and separated two plastic bags containing two sets of prints.  "May I have a magnifying glass please?"  Mick left to find her one so she could better study the distal prints against each other.

"I'm not sure what ya expect to find that forensics didn't already, but here's the magnifying glass ya wanted," he said handing her the black framed glass.  The first thing Frisk noticed before obtaining the magnifier was the prints were from their first year living on the surface.  Silently she grabbed a nearby notepad and broke an ink pen cartridge on it.  "What was that for?!  Those pens are expensive ya know."

"Pap, I need both of your thumb prints on this clean sheet of plastic," Frisk instructed him as she tore away the page with the ink blot and slid on a pair of gloves to handle a fresh plastic bag used for tagging evidence.

"FRISK, I DON'T SEE WHAT THIS IS GOING TO PROVE," Papyrus argued.

"Just do it, please.  I'll explain in a moment."  The tired skeleton monster sighed and did as he was asked.  Frisk lined up the fresh prints with the ones obtained from the forensics team and scrutinized them tediously through the lens.  Both officers and Papyrus watched with mild interest until she finally spoke again.  "Exactly as I thought.  Gentlemen, these distal prints are old.  Not that ones finger prints change on their own, but over time they do wear down and scarring can have a drastic effect on the print.  You see, before monsters came to the surface, Papyrus cooked but he was only starting his endeavor as a chef.  Now, he owns a restaurant and is quite involved with the food.  On top of that, he was always the primary cook in our own household until recently and is a seasoned chef - no pun intended.  I'm sure you're questioning what this has to do with the prints.  Well, officers, it has a lot to do with it.  Papyrus didn't become a master chef overnight, no sir.  He practiced and worked diligently everyday trying new things, improving his techniques, and even cooking things just to see how it would turn out before making it into a culinary masterpiece.  This kind of dedication isn't without it's drawbacks, most of them being permanent.  If you look closely at his new prints on the plastic sheet, you will find many inconsistencies with his old ones including marring of the bone from extremely sharp knives, burns from touching hot pans or hot foods, and a dimple in the side of left thumb were he accidentally sliced a bit of it off while peeling potatoes.  None of these can be found on the fingerprints pulled from the suitcase."

Papyrus was astonished at how much she actually paid attention to him.  She smirked at the look of awe he wore and turned her attention to the two policeman.  "Oh, wow.  We didn't know how old these prints were.  That's wonderful attention to detail, Mrs. Skeleton, but it doesn't change the fact that we found his DNA on the briefcase," Mick's partner spoke up for the first time.

"The DNA is irrelevant because that briefcase could have very well belonged to my husband.  He said it was _his_ name on the vials after all, so what reason do we have to believe the suitcase wasn't his either?  On the grounds that it was, it would have traces of DNA from every member of the household including our children.  To top this off, Papyrus doesn't even have a _motive_ to harm this man.  He's even said he doesn't know the victim.  I really feel like your grasping at straws because you're out of leads and need someone to blame.  That, officers, is discrimination," Frisk didn't abandon her stronghold.

"But, we have him on camera leavin' the scene of the crime.  Just watch this footage from a CCTV across the street.  I warn ya though, the footage is quite graphic," Mick said as he pushed the tape into an outdated VCR machine and played it.  Frisk watched the video as a tall, lanky skeleton looking monster stalked a male human carrying a leather briefcase.  The shot was filmed from the top left angle yielding a clear view of their faces.  As the man waited on the corner to cross traffic, the exceptionally tall monster casually strolled up behind him and rammed an object that was unmistakably a bone through his core and muffled his cries with a gloved hand.  As the blood sprayed the monster dragged his body into an alley and dumped him there only to be seen on the next film casually walking away with his hands the pockets of his shorts.  The first thing that entered Frisk's mind as she watched was that Papyrus didn't own any gloves that lacked the compartments for digits.  The second was that he never wore hooded jackets like Sans did and that figure, though very much resembling her brother-in-law, simply wasn't.  The argument on clothes, however, would never stand because hiding and ridding yourself of a change of clothes was rather easy.

Frisk watched the black and white video in slow motion with the two officers again and paused it on a frame where the suspect is looking all around him.  "Do you see his paranoid behavior right here?  Papyrus doesn't suffer from any kind of paranoia or social anxiety.  He's fairly trusting of everyone and never displays suspicious behavior such as this monster."  Frisk resumed the feed and stopped it at the part where the bone was ran through the victim.  "And here, I noticed that this was taken from the left angle and his left eye socket brightens with active magic.  Papyrus, if you would please, demonstrate your abilities."  Papyrus once again obeyed and summoned his magic.  His right eye washed the whole room in a bright orange glow as Frisk proceeded.  "As you can see, only his _right_ eye is capable of manifesting his powers and not only that but the hue on the gray scale is too dark.  If you look through your phones on a black and white filter and compare it to the one shown, you will find it a few shades darker than the one you currently see on the phone screen.  Feel free to keep a picture for evidence."  Frisk took a picture in black and white to prove her point and she was correct.  Papyrus dispersed his magic and marveled at how well she actually knew him.  He never dreamed Frisk had all of this trivial knowledge stored in her mind.  He wasn't complaining by no means, but the idea of her keeping such records in her memory and recalling them at the drop of a hat was astonishing.  He couldn't help but wonder if she had these kinds of fact about _everyone_ memorized.  She started the video once more and made her final plea.  "If you look right here in this frame, you will notice something reflective catching the sun's light and glinting into the camera.  This frontal shot of your suspect reveals he's had some kind of artificial dental work commissioned, most likely metallic in nature such as silver, gold, platinum, or possibly diamond if he's bold enough to go around killing people in broad daylight.  As you can plainly see, Papyrus has a near perfect dental structure and no missing teeth.  He has painstakingly took care of his teeth and, were he to have a false one, you would never know because it would be a porcelain replacement.  Gentlemen, I know Papyrus better than almost anyone and I know enough about him to confidently say _that_ monster in this camera shot isn't him.  Furthermore, I didn't even bother to delve into the other characteristics that don't add up such as his posture, mannerisms, and the fact that he just disappears into thin air.  These are qualities that my husband displays - hands in his pockets, slumped shoulders, shuffling feet.  Papyrus doesn't hold any of these.  He slumps on the couch if he's watching a movie or playing in the floor with the kids, but other than that, his spine is straight.  Plus, Sans and Asriel are the only ones I know of that can teleport like this monster does and he is neither."

"Looks like you're in luck, Mrs. Skeleton.  We just received confirmation from our chief that his alibi checks out.  He was telling the truth after all about being at work when it happened.  I guess you're clear to leave since all of these inconsistencies have proven your innocence.  I apologize for wasting your time.  If you discover anything on the identity of this murderer, please contact us," the other officer announced.

"Thank you both so much!  Of course I will call the station immediately.  Come on, Papyrus, we're going home."

Once Papyrus was released and they were at Frisk's sedan, Papyrus yanked her up and hugged her tightly.  "THANK YOU, FRISK.  I HAD NO IDEA YOU HAD OBTAINED SUCH A WIDE ARRAY OF MONSTER-BASED KNOWLEDGE.  I OWE YOU, MY OTHER FAVORITE HUMAN.  YOU REALLY ARE THIS SKELETON'S BEST FRIEND AND I AM IN YOUR DEBT; JUST NAME IT AND I'LL DO IT," his voice cracked as he held back tears.

"Pap, you don't owe me anything.  We are family and family looks after one another.  You would have done the same for me without question and you know it.  You have always tried to look after me like a big brother would and I love you for it.  Hell, you have even defended me against Sans at times when I was younger knowing it would put tension between you.  There isn't any measure I would forgo to protect my family and that means you, Pap.  Now, let's go home."  Papyrus dried his sockets and climbed into the front seat.

"I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AS WELL, FRISK.  I DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER KNOW HOW MUCH WE MONSTERS CARE ABOUT YOU.  YOU HELPED US WHEN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO, NEARLY SACRIFICED YOURSELF TO RESCUE ASRIEL AND CHARA, AND CONTINUE TO SACRIFICE DAILY AT A JOB YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE.  ALL OF THIS AND YOU ASK FOR NOTHING IN RETURN?"

"Pap, I'm not a saint.  Don't paint me as one like everybody else does, please," Frisk's voice dropped as she concentrated on the empty road ahead.  "I know everyone thinks I'm an angel, but it just isn't true.  Angels don't sit by and allow the genocide of an entire race by choice...  I'm no angel.  I'm the worst monster of all because I did it twice knowing the consequences."  Frisk's gaze became distant recalling how she willingly gave Chara control of her body twice in order for Asriel to make an attempt to reach her in the darkness.  A third time she did it willingly not knowing what to expect from Chara in her pleas for a turn.  This was a mistake Frisk didn't make a second time around which resulted in her body being taken by force twice.  It wasn't just two different timelines either; it was two _lifetimes._   She could never atone for the sins she committed in this lifetime.  Living with what she had done in her previous life was easy since she had ignorance of the darkness in Chara's soul to pacify her conscience and she could write everything off as just wanting to do the right things.  This time was a different story.  She had a selfish promise to keep and allowed everyone to be murdered in order to save two lost souls.  Her guilt lied in her desire to save Asriel and Chara at all costs because she knew they could be saved, and she knew no one except for a select few would ever remember.  Her sins were her burden, a scar on her soul that would never fade.

The grateful smile Papyrus wore faded into a sympathetic frown as he said calmly, "HUMAN, YOU DID WHAT YOU FELT NECESSARY TO SAVE ASRIEL AND CHARA.  I KNOW IT WASN'T EASY BUT YOU DID SUCCEED IN THE END.  I KNOW LIVING THROUGH TWO LIFETIMES HAS BEEN DIFFICULT BUT YOU ARE STRONGER BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOSE FAITH IN YOURSELF AND WE ARE ALL ALIVE AND WELL BECAUSE OF YOUR DETERMINATION TO SEE IT THROUGH.  REMEMBER, SAINTS AND ANGELS AREN'T PERFECT EITHER BUT YOU'RE THE CLOSEST I'VE EVER MET.  I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE UP."

"I'm the closest to an angel or a saint you have ever seen??  You obviously haven't looked in a mirror recently, Pap.  You put up with things in a rational manner that most people would fall apart over, including me.  I don't know what I would have done in your shoes tonight.  You certainly handled the situation far better than Sans or Asriel ever would have."  Papyrus sighed and wrapped a bony arm around her shoulder.  He cuddled her to him in attempt to provide some kind of comfort.  All his life he wanted friends, lots and lots of friends.  In that moment, Papyrus would have traded a whole world of people who knew and respected his name for one little Frisk.  Anyone short of his family was fair game.  Not that he would ever have to make such a decision.  Their lives were relatively peaceful except for the occasional mystery like the murder case they were just thrown into.

Home was lit up like the decorated tree in the window and Papyrus could see a feminine shadow pacing back and forth as well as the stubby figure of his brother trailing her.  They knew he was trying to calm her and play down any terrible scenario popping into her thoughts.  Frisk let him enter the house first to calm her manic sister.  "PAPYRUS!" she screamed running into him.  "I was so worried!  Don't ever try to handle something like that by yourself again, you big idiot!  Don't do that to me again!  Why wouldn't you call us, dummy?!"  Her voice was muffled by his ribs as she pressed her face into it bawling like a child.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DEAR.  I'M SORRY.  I THOUGHT I COULD SETTLE IT WITHOUT ANYONE HAVING TO KNOW.  I WAS... A LITTLE... EMBARRASSED.  I MEAN, TO BE PICKED UP BY THE COPS AT MY OWN ESTABLISHMENT LIKE A COMMON CRIMINAL WAS BAD ENOUGH BUT FOR YOU GUYS TO FIND OUT REALLY HURT MY PRIDE," he explained.

"Fuck your pride!!  You had me sick to my stomach thinking the worst had happened!  And when Sans found the vehicle parked at the restaurant with the place locked tight and empty, I started to panic thinking you were _dust_ somewhere!  You had me pacing the floors for you _pride_?!  Gosh, your such a damn man!!  Always trying to-ooph!!  And you always look at me like that-nngh!!  With your _stupid_ apologetic smile!  I hate how you-UGH!  Go to bed!!  I don't even want to look at you right now!  But first... go tell your son goodnight...  He's been up and down all night worrying about you too."  Chara threw her tantrum with big tears dripping one after another.  Papyrus took the verbal beating knowing he had earned some of it.  He had no right to worry her the way he did, but she was also right about another thing.  He was indeed a man and wanted to handle his problems on his own without burdening the ones he loved most.

He dried her eyes and brushed a wild strand behind her ear.  "I'M SORRY.  I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO FIX IT ON MY OWN, BUT YOU'RE RIGHT.  I AM STILL LEARNING THAT I CAN DEPEND ON YOU EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS.  IT'S NOT EASY GOING FROM BEING INDEPENDENT TO SHARING A BURDEN, AND I SHOULD KNOW BETTER FROM WATCHING YOU SUFFER THROUGH THAT TRANSITION IN THE BEGINNING.  I'M ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU BECAUSE I'M NOT JUST A MAN, I'M _YOUR_ MAN YET I REFUSE TO LET YOU HELP ME AS MY WIFE.  I GUESS I TRY TOO HARD TO TAKE CARE OF YOU SOMETIMES AND IT ENDS UP HINDERING YOU INSTEAD."

"This goes back to you treating me like a child!  I'm not a child anymore!  You don't have to take care of me like one either!  We take care of each other.  I know it wasn't me that saved your tail tonight, but if you had swallowed your damn ego Frisk would have been there sooner and I wouldn't have been a frazzled mess."

"I KNOW.  THAT WAS DUMB OF ME, BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO ADMIT I WAS PICKED UP BY THE POLICE.  THAT'S STILL EMBARRASSING..."

"No it's not - it's terrifying!  Because I know whatever it was, you didn't do it and they might have been able to convict you anyway!  That's not embarrassing, Pap, that's mortifying.  Anyway, I'm ready for bed and I know you are too.  It's almost two in the morning and we're keeping Sans and Frisk up when they both have to work tomorrow."

"Oh, no.  We're both calling in tomorrow and explaining why.  Don't worry about us.  We are just going to slip off to bed now.  Goodnight!" Frisk said running up the stairs.  Before she could turn the knob, a knocking came from the front door.  Everyone paused and the house filled with an eerie silence as the pounding came again.  Papyrus quietly peeked out the window by the Christmas tree and saw a tall, lanky figure in an orange hoodie zipped clean up to his nasal bone.  The cream colored fur lining the inside of the hood was all he could make out besides the smoldering cherry from a lit cigarette that flamed when the mysterious stranger took a drag.

"Who is it, bro?" Sans questioned as he padded back down the steps.

Papyrus' first thought was Gaster but something seemed off.  'I'M NOT SURE.  SANS, TAKE THE GIRLS AND THE CHILDREN AND GET AWAY FROM HERE UNTIL I GET RID OF THIS STRANGER," he ordered.

"You're not seriously going to open the door, Papyrus!" Chara scoffed.

"I AM.  SANS WILL TAKE YOU FAR FROM DANGER."

"Pap!  Don't be dumb!  Just don't open the damn door and they'll go away!" Sans chided.

"LISTEN, I KNOW YA FOUR ARE IN THERE!" a gruff voice called from the other side of the door.  "I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO ENTER.  I'M STANDIN' OUT HERE WAITIN' FOR AN INVITE TO BE COURTEOUS.  IT'S PRETTY FUCKIN' COLD SO COULD YA PLEASE LET ME IN?  I DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN HURTIN' YOU PEOPLE OR I WOULD HAVE ALREADY."

"Who the hell are you?!" Sans demanded stepping to the door and flinging it open with his eye casting a yellow glow.  "I don't know what kinda games your-"

"HI..."

"-playin'..."  All the brightness drained from Sans' face as he slammed the door.  A grey color flushed on his skull and down his vertebrae as he faced everyone.  "This isn't happenin'...  Another one??"

"DUDE, ARE YA GONNA LET ME IN OR ARE WE GONNA HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH A DOOR BETWEEN US?  I _CAN_ COME IN REGARDLESS, YA KNOW AND I WILL IF YA DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR."

"OH BROTHER, STOP BEING SO CHILDISH.  IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN'T JUST TAKE WHOEVER IS OUT THERE IF THEY DO POSE A THREAT.  LET THE MAN IN BEFORE HE CATCHES A COLD," Papyrus urged him out of the way to open the door.  He unlatched the screen door and flipped on the porch light to take a look at their unexpected visitor.  Nearly stumbling backwards, Papyrus stood a distance back as he saw in the doorway a face that mirrored his own.  "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he asked breathlessly.

"HI, CAN I COME IN?  THANKS."  The tall skeleton monster that bore Papyrus' face stepped in and shook the snow off of himself and onto the door mat before nodding to the women.  "LADIES," he greeted them taking a seat on the couch as if he were a long time friend.  Frisk and Chara eyed the quirky monster with shock as he sank back into the cushions.  "WHEW!  IT'S NICE AND COZY IN HERE.  SURE BEATS THE WINTER COLD.  NOW, LET'S GET THE FORMALITIES OUT OF THE WAY.  MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND _YOU_ ," he pointed directly to the original Papyrus, "WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE FALL FOR MY CRIME.  THANKS, I CAN'T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW INCREDIBLY IRRITATED I AM NOW THAT MY PLANS ARE NOW DELAYED DUE TO YOUR DAMN FRISK.  I SWEAR TO G-"

Chara ran right up to the stranger claiming to be Papyrus and slapped him across his skull knocking his hood clean off his head.  "How fucking _dare_ you!" she snarled through clenched teeth.

Frisk now had a clear view of the monster's face, saw the gold tooth and scars down his left eye, and cried, "You _are_ the monster in the video!  You killed that man!  Who are you and why are you doing this?!"

"WHO AM I?  I ALREADY TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS.  BUT YOU CAN CALL ME, MUTT... OR PUP... OR BAD DOG...  THAT'S WHAT BOSS USUALLY CALLS ME WHEN I DON'T FOLLOW ORDERS..."

"Oh geeze!  One of _these_ alters!  Except it's Papyrus this time!  Does it ever end?" Frisk griped.  They all turned to her with curious stares.  "Sorry, I forget sometimes that no one else but Gaster and I remember the other timeline.  Let me guess, you're the older brother who's lazy, apathetic, and loves junk food but will do anything to protect your younger brother?"

"CLEVER GIRL..."

"Also, you're from a rough neighborhood and everything in your life is broken in ways beyond repair and it's left you and all of your friends emotionally damaged?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA, DOLL.  THOUGH, EVERYTHING WAS STARTIN' TO GET BACK TO A KIND OF NORMAL UNTIL THESE SIX BASTARDS BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE, ASSAULTED ME 'N MY BRO, AND STOLE MY WIFE AND TWO DAUGHTERS.  NOW, THANKS TO YOU, THE HEAT IS ON MY TRAIL AND I CAN'T CONTINUE MY HUNT.  I'M A REAL BLOODHOUND WHEN IT COMES TO TRACKIN' HUMANS.  THAT'S WHY BOSS CALLS ME MUTT."

"Well, let's stick with a non-degrading name like Russ.  Can we call you Russ?"

"I call him dead!" Chara shouted as she came towards him with a kitchen knife.

"WHOA!!-WHOA!!  CHARA, HONEY, NO!  PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!  LET'S HEAR THE MAN OUT AT LEAST!" Papyrus grabbed her with his magic and pulled her to him.  He instantly dug his index distal into the pressure point on her wrist and forced her hand open recovering the knife without harming her.

"I _hate_ it when you do that," she growled clutching her wrist as if to rub out the pesky sensation out.

"I SEE YOUR WIFE IS A TAD PSYCHOTIC LIKE MY SISTER-IN-LAW.  OF COURSE, ONE CAN'T BE ALL THERE TO MARRY MY BROTHER, SANS, BECAUSE HE'S A LITTLE CRAZED HIMSELF.  IN FACT, THE ONLY REASON THESE HUMANS DIDN'T CAPTURE MY SISTER-IN-LAW AND NEPHEW IS BECAUSE THEY WERE PLAYING HIDE-N-SEEK UPSTAIRS AND HEARD THE COMMOTION DOWNSTAIRS.  ANYWAY, CALL ME WHAT YA LIKE EXCEPT BITCH.  DON'T CALL ME THAT... FRISK CALLS ME THAT ENOUGH...  SO, MY TURN TO GUESS.  YOU, FRISK, ARE THE MONSTER AMBASSADOR OF THIS DIMENSION.  IS THAT RIGHT?"

"Yes, I am.  I am also married to Sans but we have twin daughters like you do," Frisk replied calmly.

"THEN YOU TWO, OF ALL, WOULD UNDERSTAND MY PAIN.  YOU SEE, MY WIFE, CHARA, AND MY CHILDREN ARE THE ONLY THINGS IN THIS WORLD BESIDES SANS, FRISK, AND ERAS - MY NEPHEW - THAT TIE ME TO MY COMPASSION.  WITHOUT MY CHARA, MY ESPY AND FIRA...  _I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE._ "  His eye flamed a dark red-orange glow as he struggled to maintain his rage.  " _DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION AS TO WHY I'M DOIN' THIS?_ " his voice was now an animalistic growl, his eyes wide and untrusting, his hands clenched around the edge of the couch.  "SORRY, I'M TRYIN' _REAL_ HARD TO CONTAIN MY RAGE BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY TOOK MY FAMILY OR WHY.  SO WHEN I SAW ONE OF THE MEN WHO WAS INVOLVED THAT NIGHT, I KILLED HIM.  STUPID ME DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO INTERROGATE HIM FOR A LEAD BEFORE I DID IT TOO.  I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO SUFFER AT THAT MOMENT AND I MADE IT HAPPEN.  WHEN I REALIZED THE FEDS WERE HUNTING ME, I KNEW I NEEDED AN OUT SO I COULD CONTINUE MY SEARCH.  I MEAN, I CAN JUST TELEPORT, BUT HAVING FEDS ON MY ASS WOULD ONLY DELAY ME FURTHER.  THEREFORE, I DECIDED TO LAY LOW AND LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE THE FALL AFTER DISCOVERING I HAD AN ALTER IN THIS UNIVERSE.  WELL, THAT FELL THROUGH JUST NOW SO I'M BACK TO SQUARE ONE."

"Wait, wait.  How the hell did you even get here?  Only Dr. Gaster has a machine that can travel through dimensions but you said it was 'humans' that attacked you.  Do you mind starting from the beginning so we are all on the same page?" Chara finally took a civil approach.

"SURE.  IT ALL STARTED ON A PEACEFUL NIGHT WITH MY THREE GIRLS CUDDLED UP TO ME ON THE COUCH, WATCHIN' TV, WHILE SANS TRIED TO FIND FRISK AND ERAS IN A GAME OF HIDE-N-SEEK.  OUT OF NOWHERE, OUR DOOR WAS BUSTED IN AND SIX HUMANS WALKED IN LIKE THEY OWNED THE PLACE.  THE FEMALE OF THE GROUP SMILED AND SAID, 'WE'LL BE TAKING THE HUMAN AND HER OFFSPRING NOW.'  WELL, ME 'N SANS WEREN'T ABOUT TO LET THAT HAPPEN AND WE LAUGHED IN THEIR FACES.  WHAT WE DIDN'T KNOW AT THE TIME WAS THESE HUMANS COULD WIELD MAGIC AND WE GOT OUR ASSES HANDED TO US."

"Wait!  Did you just say these humans used magic to attack you?  Humans can't use magic and haven't been able to for centuries," Frisk interrupted him.

"HEH!  THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK.  THESE WERE DEFINITELY HUMANS AND THEY WERE DEFINITELY MAGICALLY INCLINED.  IT DIDN'T MATTER WHAT ATTACK WE THREW AT THIS ONE, HE CHANGED HIS WEAPONRY AT WILL.  THE FEMALE WAS ABLE TO REDIRECT ATTACKS USING A SIMILAR MAGIC TO MY TELEPORTATION WHILE THE ONE I KILLED RAN CIRCLES AROUND MY BROTHER AT ACCELERATED SPEEDS AND I'M TALKIN' LIKE 'THE FLASH' KIND OF SPEED.  IN THE END, WE COULDN'T FEND THEM OFF AND THEY TOOK MY GIRLS LEAVING US UNCONSCIOUS ON THE FLOOR.  WHEN I AWOKE, I IMMEDIATELY TRIED TO TRACK THEM DOWN USING THEIR FOOTPRINTS IN THE SNOW UNTIL THEY ENDED AT A TINY RIFT IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM.  I DECIDED THE FEMALE MUST BE ABLE TO RIP HOLES IN THE FABRIC OF SPACE BUT WASN'T LIMITED TO INTRADIMENSIONAL TRAVEL LIKE I AM.  WELL, I STEPPED THROUGH CONTORTIN' MYSELF IN MOST UNCOMFORTABLE WAYS TO SLIDE THROUGH THAT HOLE.  PFFT!  SORRY, THAT SOUNDED AWFUL!"  Sans couldn't restrain the snort that escaped him on fully realizing the accidental jest.  Even Papyrus wasn't immune to the lewd double meaning as he clasped a spindly hand over his mouth to hide his amusement.  His cheeks, on the other hand, gave him away.

"Oh my god, Pap, are you really that big of a child?" Chara rolled her eyes.  Getting caught only caused him to chuckle harder and his face turned a deeper shade.

"ANYWAY...  I ENDED UP HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE RIGHT BEFORE THE RIFT CLOSED ITSELF OFF.  THE BRIGHT SIDE IS THAT I CAN TRAVEL FROM MY DIMENSION TO HERE NOW THAT I KNOW WHERE IT'S AT SO I'M NOT EXACTLY STUCK HERE.  BUT WITH THE FEDS ON ME, I CAN'T PROGRESS.  THAT IS WHAT BROUGHT ME HERE TONIGHT.  I HAVE COME TO PLEAD WITH YA TO TAKE THE FALL SO THEY HAVE THEIR SUSPECT AND WHEN IT'S OVER, I'LL TURN MYSELF IN.  ALL I WANT IS TO KNOW MY WIFE AND KIDS ARE ALIVE AND HOLD THEM AGAIN.  PLEASE, I'M HERE AS A MAN WITH NOTHIN' LEFT TO LOSE BUT MY SOUL AND I WOULD SELL IT TO KNOW THAT MY FAMILY WAS OKAY."

One by one, they exchanged grimaces in silent thought.  Chara was appalled and Frisk already knew what was on her mind.  Sans was reflective while Papyrus was already figuring out a resolution in his mind.  Frisk took a deep breath, then another before opening her mouth to speak.  However, it was Chara's voice that cut through the silence.  "No.  Now, get the fuck out of my house," she hissed pointing to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Papyrus was innocent but Papyrus was the murderer all along. Lol! Chara is still on the war path and isn't feeling very generous towards the monster who nearly had her husband locked up under false pretenses. Will she have a change of heart or is she too old for these kinds of shenanigans? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious doppelganger of Papyrus has come seeking help from the very monster he tried to frame. Can they change Chara's heart in aiding him? Or will Chara successfully hold a grudge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Chara! How could you turn down a fellow monster in need?... Oh yeah, that whole 'I tried to throw your husband in jail and now I'm begging for help because it didn't work,' thing might have something to do with it... DX

Tick-tick-tick said the clock on the wall as everyone turned to stare at Chara who indignantly pointed to the door with her hand on her hip.  "Chara!" Frisk gasped.  "We can't just ignore his plight.  He needs help and has no one else to turn to.  What if it were our children?"

" _Our_ children are exactly who I'm thinking of right now!  How can you even entertain the idea of helping this creep?!  He could be lying for all we know!  Think about it, Frisk.  He murdered a guy, tried to frame _my_ husband for it, showed up at our doorstep in the middle of the early morning from nowhere, barged in like he was invited, then he has the gall to ask the man he tried to frame and his family for help?  No!  I don't think so!  He's rude and dangerous."

" _You're_ rude!!  Imagine if you were in his shoes!  I know I would do the same if it meant finding my children and you would too - don't even try to pretend like you wouldn't."

"Okay, yes, I would do whatever I had to in order to protect my family.  But how do we know he isn't lying about having a family for a more sinister cause?"

"I CAN PROVE I'M NOT LYIN'.  IF IT'S PROOF YA WANT, THEN HERE," the alter Frisk chose to call 'Russ' spoke up eagerly as he pulled out a plastic sleeve from his wallet.  "I HAVE PHOTOS FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH..."  He pulled out one and handed it to the skeptical human.  It was a picture of a woman that would have been her twin had she been born in the same dimension.  Her hair was longer and swept to the side with and pinned into a low bun.  She stood next to a much nicer dressed skeleton monster that Chara assumed to be the one sitting on their couch.  He had both of his arms around her and they smiled a bright, happy smile for the photographer.  Chara flipped it over to find a date and a note penned in cursive that read, *For my Hound-dog.  Love your snow-bunny.*  As she handed it back, unconvinced, he passed three more pictures to her in exchange for the one.

"Aw!  Is that your Chara?" Frisk asked with genuine interest.  Sans and Papyrus gathered to see the photo as well.

"YEP, THAT'S MY GIRL.  THIS WAS OUR WEDDING DAY...  THOUGH YOU CAN'T REALLY TELL.  WE DECIDED ON A WHIM TO STOP BY THE COURTHOUSE AND FORCED SANS TO BE OUR WITNESS.  HEH!  EVERYONE WAS SO ANGRY WITH US THAT WE DIDN'T HAVE A FANCY WEDDIN' BUT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE A FUSS ABOUT IT.  THE OTHER PICTURES ARE OF MY DAUGHTERS..." he told them fighting back a look of pain.  Chara looked through the other three photographs and saw her other self holding two little girls that looked eerily like Serif if he were a girl.  They had fiery red locks unlike Serif's copper colored ones, but they did have the stark-white tendril like all four of their kids.  The woman he called Chara looked so happy to have the small children wrapped around her neck as they held fast to her.  On the back was another date.  The next picture had all four of them in it together with Russ' arm around his wife and another around a young girl.  Her twin stood on the other side of their mother with a waterfall in the background.  The twin girls were older in this one by a couple of years at least indicated by their height.  The writing on the back was a summer date and a faded location.  Chara shuffled it to the back and felt a tug in her soul as she studied the last picture.  Down on one knee sat Russ with one girl on each side of him, his arms thrown haphazardly around them smiling wide.  The two girls were grinning from ear to ear and covered in head to toe in a white powder as they threw their arms around his neck bones.  The writing on the back was more crude as Chara read to herself, *happy birthday, daddy!  we love you!*

Chara shoved the pictures back to the strange guest and said, "Okay, say I believe you.  What makes you think we trust you enough to help you?  I mean, you tried to put my husband in jail for murder.  That's not something I can easily ignore.  Plus, we have our own children to take care of.  I'm sorry, but-"

"CHARA!  ENOUGH.  I'M GOING TO HELP HIM," Papyrus spoke up.

"Are you insane!?!  No!  Uh-uh!  We are not putting ourselves on the line for someone we just met!  Think about Serif and Kabel-"

"I _AM_.  AND, THAT'S WHAT MADE ME DECIDE TO HELP.  HONESTLY, I COULDN'T IMAGINE DOING ANYTHING DIFFERENT THAN WHAT HE'S DONE GIVEN THE SITUATION.  I CAN'T BLAME A MAN FOR WANTING TO PROTECT HIS FAMILY."

"I agree with Pap.  I think if someone kidnapped Frisk and my kids, then I would probably be desperate enough to frame someone in order to find them.  I'm not sayin' it was right or even okay to do it, _but_ I also can't blame a guy for doin' it when the well being of his family is involved," Sans conceded.

"SO, WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU, HOWEVER, I AM _NOT_ GOING TO JAIL FOR YOUR CRIME.  LUCKILY FOR YOU, WE HAVE OTHER RESOURCES AT OUR DISPOSAL THAT WILL HELP US WORK AROUND THAT.  IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT OUR FATHER-IN-LAW AND MY SUPER BEST FRIEND ARE THE DIRECTOR AND DEPUTY DIRECTOR OF EMBASSY SECURITY THAT DEALS DIRECTLY WITH MONSTER AFFAIRS.  WE CAN KEEP THE POLICE OFF OF YOUR BACK FOR A WHILE.  ALSO, THE MAN WHO DETAINED ME IS A FRIEND OF MY BROTHER.  HE CAN PLANT A FALSE LEAD IF NECESSARY."

"YOU WOULD GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR ME??" Russ questioned suspiciously.

"IT'S BETTER THAN GOING TO PRISON ON FALSE PRETENSES AND HAVING MY LIVELY HOOD DESTROYED.  BESIDES, I BELIEVE YOU.  IT TAKES COURAGE TO BE OPEN AND ASK FOR HELP FROM PEOPLE WHO MIGHT TURN YOU INTO THE AUTHORITIES.  WHY WOULD ANYONE SUBJECT HIMSELF TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IF THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO?  YOU HAD EVERYTHING TO LOSE IN COMING HERE AND EVERYTHING TO GAIN AND, FOR THAT, I BELIEVE YOU."

"Unbelievable, Pap," Chara sneered.  "Do you really believe all this?  And what about his talk of humans using magic??  Humans forfeited their right to use magic when the seven wizards abused it on monster kind and unjustly trapped them in Mt. Ebott.  Magic isn't an ability in humans anymore and hasn't been since.  Where do you get off trying to play us for fools?"

"LISTEN, I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY DID IT BUT I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE THAT THESE HUMANS WERE ABLE TO USE MAGIC ABILITIES.  THEY WERE EXPERIENCED WITH IT TOO."

"How do you know they were human and not monsters in disguise?  Or... I don't know!  Maybe hybrids like our children?  Human-monster mix looks very human if you're not paying attention."

"HEH HEH!  THEY DON'T CALL ME 'MUTT' FOR NOTHIN'," Russ answered with a mischievous grin.  "EVER SINCE I WAS VERY YOUNG, GASTER HAS MODIFIED ME INTO THE PERFECT HUMAN TRACKER.  MY ABILITIES AREN'T NATURAL AT ALL, BUT I CAN SMELL THINGS NO HUMAN OR MONSTER SHOULD BE ABLE TO SMELL.  I CAN SMELL PHEROMONES AND NOT ONLY CAN I DISTINGUISH THEM BETWEEN MALE AND FEMALE BUT HUMAN AND MONSTER AS WELL.  I'VE BEEN HARD WIRED, ALMOST LITERALLY, TO BE THE TRACKER TO MY BROTHER'S HUNTER.  I COULD HEAR EACH OF YA BREATHIN' BEFORE I REACHED THE DRIVEWAY AND I COULD HEAR YOUR PULSES FROM OUTSIDE THE DOOR.  THAT'S HOW I KNEW BEFORE I EVER KNOCKED THAT THERE WERE PEOPLE HOME AND HOW MANY OF WHO WAS IN THE HOUSE.  I COULD SMELL _HER_ FEAR," Russ pointed to Chara, "HER ANXIETY, YOUR IRRITATION..."  He paused as he turned his gaze to Sans then continued with a brash statement.  "AND AS FOR YOU, WELL...  I COULD JUST PLAIN SMELL YOU.  YA SMELL LIKE CHEMICALS AND I KNOW THAT SMELL.  IT'S BURNED INTO MY MEMORY."

"Eh.  I guess it's better than smellin' like hotdogs," Sans replied with a shrug.

"NO, YA SMELL LIKE THAT TOO.  IT'S WHAT YA HAD FOR LUNCH, ISN'T IT?"

"EW, SANS!  YOU NEED TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH," Papyrus scolded.

"OH, HE DID.  I SMELL THAT TOO...  MY SENSE OF SMELL ISN'T THE ONLY THING GASTER FORCED ENHANCEMENTS TO.  I HAVE CRYSTAL CLEAR NIGHT VISION AND I CAN ACCESS MY ADRENALINE RESERVES AT WILL TO INCREASE MY PERCEPTION, SPEED, AND STRENGTH TEMPORARILY.  ALL OF THIS COMBINED WITH MY TEMPERAMENT IS A DANGEROUS COMBINATION WHICH IS WHY HE CHOSE ME TO BE HIS WEAPON.  SANS, MY BROTHER, HE'S THE HUNTER - THE WARRIOR AND I'M HIS SWORD."

"I see!  So, that collar... it isn't a fetish... is it?" Frisk realized.

Russ faced her looking a bit standoffish and stuttered, "N-NO... NOT REALLY.  BUT, I'VE HAD IT FOR SO LONG THAT I DON'T FEEL RIGHT WITHOUT IT.  THESE TOO."  He rolled back his jacket sleeves to reveal two leather cuffs strapped just above his carpals by a buckle.

All four adults looked at him with horrified expressions on seeing the leather bindings.  Breathlessly, Frisk questioned, "What did he do to you?"

"HE REPROGRAMMED MY EVERY BEHAVIOR AND STRIPPED ME OF MY DIGNITY.  IF I WASN'T OBEDIENT, GASTER WOULD CHAIN ME UP IN SOLITUDE 'TIL HE FELT I HAD LEARNED MY LESSON.  SOMETIMES I STAYED IN THAT CELL FOR WEEKS...  THEN ONE DAY, HE DISAPPEARED AS QUICKLY AS HE CAME.  I WAS STILL YOUNG BUT I REMEMBER WAKIN' UP TO FIND THAT HE HAD VANISHED.  I WAITED PATIENTLY IN WHAT HE CALLED MY SPOT FOR DAYS UNTIL MY BROTHER CAME FOR ME.  IT TOOK SANS MONTHS OF WORK JUST FOR ME TO FEEL COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO FEED MYSELF WITHOUT PERMISSION.  ONCE IT CLICKED THAT I WAS A FREE MONSTER, I SWUNG IN THE POLAR DIRECTION AND DUSTED A LOT OF MONSTERS FROM OBSESSIVE PARANOIA AND RAGE.  OTHER MONSTERS QUICKLY LEARNED NOT TO FUCK WITH US.  EVENTUALLY, I MELLOWED OUT AND FOUND A BALANCE BETWEEN MY ABILITIES AND MY EMOTIONS...  ANYWAY, ENOUGH ABOUT ME.  I'M MORE CONCERNED ABOUT MY FAMILY."

"Okay, I'm not trying to be rude but you said they have been gone for weeks now, correct?  How do you know they're... you know..." Chara shied away from the ominous word.

" _THEY'RE ALIVE,_ " Russ growled.  "THOSE HUMANS WOULDN'T HAVE KIDNAPPED 'EM IF THEY JUST WANTED 'EM DEAD.  NO, THEY WERE TAKEN FOR A PURPOSE WHICH IS PART OF THE REASON I'M HERE.  THESE HUMANS MIGHT TRY TO COME AFTER ALL FOUR OF YOUR CHILDREN AND YOUR NEPHEW.  YES, I KNOW ALL ABOUT ASRIEL, HIS WIFE, AND THEIR BABY.  I THOUGHT YA MIGHT APPRECIATE THE TIP.  SO, EITHER YA CAN LISTEN TO ME AND WORK WITH ME OR YA CAN WRITE OFF EVERYTHING I'VE TOLD YA AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELVES.  IT'S REALLY UP TO YOU."

"If you can smell the unique hormones associated with an individual, then why can't you track down your family?" Chara asked suspiciously.

"BECAUSE THE TRAIL IS COLD.  THEIR SCENTS END ONCE I REACH THE HEART OF THE TOWN AND DISPERSE.  I CAN'T FIND IT NOW WHICH MEANS THEY TOOK 'EM SOMEWHERE AWAY FROM THE CITY.  LOOK, I'M BY NO MEASURE A HUMBLE MONSTER BUT I'M WILLING TO SIT, ROLL OVER, AND PLAY DEAD TO GET MY FAMILY BACK.  I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE THOSE THREE GIRLS BUT THEY'RE ALL I GOT.  PLEASE, SURELY YA CAN HELP ME OUT."

"I ALREADY GAVE YOU MY WORD THAT I WOULD, BUT YOU MUST GIVE ME YOURS THAT YOU WILL TRUST US IF WE PUT A LITTLE TRUST IN _YOU_.  HOWEVER, FIRST THING'S FIRST.  WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH OUR FAMILIES IN ORDER TO KEEP THEM SAFE UNTIL THIS IS OVER WITH.  IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, IT WOULD BE COUNTERPRODUCTIVE IF THEY END UP MISSING AS WELL.  THE PROBLEM IS FINDING A WAY TO WORK AROUND FRISK AND SANS' JOBS.  I DON'T THINK THE EMBASSY WOULD BE PLEASED IF SHE TOLD THEM SHE WAS TAKING AN INDEFINITE LEAVE OF ABSENCE."

"So, we're really doing this??  I don't have a say in it?" Chara glared at Papyrus with her arms folded across her chest.

"CHARA, HONEY, PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND.  THERE IS SOMETHING SO MUCH BIGGER THAN US GOING ON RIGHT NOW.  A NEW THREAT IS HIDING OUT WAITING TO STRIKE, AND I FEEL IT'S OUR JOB TO SEE IT DISBANDED.  PLUS, I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO THIS MAN'S WIFE AND CHILDREN KNOWING I COULD HAVE HELPED.  HOW COULD FACE MYSELF IN THE MIRROR?"  Chara remained stoic and unyielding.  "IF IT WERE YOU, SERIF, AND KABEL, I WOULD BE JUST AS DESPERATE.  I WOULD RESORT TO ANYTHING TO BRING YOU HOME.  I CAN'T FAULT SOMEONE FOR DOING THE SAME."  Papyrus took both of her hands in his and pressed his frontal bone to her forehead tenderly.

"It's not fair, Pap...  You're too kind for your own good...  I guess I'll never understand you or Frisk in that aspect.  Well, what do you have in mind then?"

He grinned wide and pecked her forehead before continuing.  "ACTUALLY, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE MY SUGGESTION.  I FEEL IT'S SAFE TO ASSUME THIS PACK OF HUMANS DON'T HAVE A TELEPATH INVOLVED WITH THEIR AFFAIRS ELSE THEY WOULD HAVE UTILIZED THAT POWER WHEN THEY ABDUCTED HIS FAMILY.  WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE, I FEEL THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN WOULD BE SAFE HIDING IN THE REMAINS OF THE UNDERGROUND."

"Pap, ya can't be serious!  The Underground has been abandoned for years!  It might not be structurally sound anymore without all of us there to operate, calibrate, and repair various structures.  Besides, how are Frisk and Sasha gonna disappear without it rousin' suspicion??  No, let's think of somethin' else.  There's gotta be a better option."

"BUT THERE ISN'T, BROTHER.  HEAR ME OUT.  ASGORE ANNOUNCES THAT FRISK AND SASHA ARE TAKING A LONG VACATION AND HE WILL BE THE STAND-IN AMBASSADOR UNTIL THEY RETURN.  TORIEL WILL ALSO TAKE A LEAVE OF ABSENCE SO IT WON'T LOOK AS IF WE'RE ONLY HIDING OUR WIVES.  WE WILL STILL BE OUT AND ABOUT PERIODICALLY CHECKING IN ON THE GIRLS THROUGHOUT THE DAY.  SINCE YOU CAN TELEPORT, BROTHER, WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GIVING AWAY THE HIDING SPOT.  I'M SURE IT WOULD BE NOTHING FOR GASTER TO HAVE THE CORE IN WORKING CONDITION FOR TEMPORARY USE.  WE SHALL RECALIBRATE THE PUZZLES AND RESET THE TRAPS... AND ACTUALLY MAKE THEM DANGEROUS THIS TIME."

"But, Pap, it's too obvious.  The Underground is the first place they'd go lookin', don't ya think?"

"NO, I DON'T.  I THINK IT'S TOO OBVIOUS AND THEY WOULD BRUSH OVER IT ANTICIPATING SOMETHING ELSE FROM US, SOMETHING MORE CLEVER.  ALSO, THERE ARE THREE PARTICULAR PLACES TO HIDE THAT CAN ONLY BE FOUND BY THOSE WHO KNOW HOW TO FIND THEM.  FRISK IS ONE SUCH PERSON WHO KNOWS HOW TO FIND THEM JUST IN CASE THEY _ARE_ DISCOVERED.  AND, WITH TORIEL'S ASSISTANCE, THEY WILL BE PROTECTED AS WELL."

"Pap!  You can't honestly expect us to take the children down into that abandoned pit.  It hasn't been tended to in so long that it could be caving in by now.  I don't think an abandoned network under an entire mountain is structurally sound for the children.  Not to mention the risk of dangerous animals, mold spores, and the dank atmosphere is perfect for catching ill.  No, it wouldn't be safe at all for three children and two infants.  Inhabiting the Underground even for a short duration is out of the question," Frisk reasoned.

"FRET NOT, FRISK.  I WILL ASK DR. GASTER TO TEST EVERYTHING AND MAKE CERTAIN IT'S SECURE FOR YOUR STAY.  I WOULDN'T THINK OF PUTTING MY FAMILY IN A HIDEOUT THAT DIDN'T MEET MY STANDARDS.  AND YOU KNOW HOW HIGH _MY_ STANDARDS ARE."

"Papyrus... you were willing to go on a date with the first person who said they liked spaghetti," Chara reminded him.

"AND YOUR POINT IS??"

"Ugh!  Look!  If we are to be subjected to hiding like a bunch of cowards, then I would at least like it to be somewhere more cozy and less reminiscent of my childhood!"

"HONEY, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S THE BEST CHOICE FOR YOU THREE AND THE KIDS UNTIL THESE HUMANS ARE CAUGHT.  I WILL MAKE SURE DR. GASTER HAS THE WATER RUNNING AGAIN SO YOU CAN MAINTAIN YOUR HYGENIC SCHEDULE AND THAT THE ELECTRICITY IS CENTRALIZED TO NEW HOME, WHICH IS IRONICALLY ALSO OLD HOME, SO YOU WILL HAVE A POWER SOURCE.  THIS WAY, YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP ANY AMENITIES."

"Boy, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Chara said with an unenthused expression.

"MOST EVERYTHING, YES.  I JUST NEED TO WORK OUT THE STORY FRISK, SASHA, AND TORIEL NEED TO PROVIDE FOR THEIR EXTENDED LEAVE AND REDESIGN THE PUZZLES TO ENSURE YOU ARE ALL PROTECTED WHILE DOWN THERE.  TOMORROW, WE SHALL GO ABOUT OUR LIVES AS NORMAL.  RUSS, YOU ARE WELCOME TO LAY LOW HERE WITH MY FAMILY AND I AND YOU'RE WELCOME TO MY SON'S BED TONIGHT.  I'M GOING TO BRING BOTH OF OUR CHILDREN TO BED WITH US AS I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND.  CHARA, I'M GOING TO BE EXTREMELY BUSY TOMORROW CALLING ALL OF MY EMPLOYEES AND MT TO LET THEM KNOW I'M SHUTTING DOWN THE RESTAURANT FOR AN EXTRA DAY, COMPOSING WRITTEN REQUESTS FOR TIME OFF IN REGARDS TO FRISK, SASHA, AND TORIEL, REDESIGNING THE OLD PUZZLES, AND MEETING WITH GASTER TO DISCUSS THE REACTIVATION OF THE CORE.  AFTER THAT, WE MUST PACK AND LEAVE UNSEEN USING SANS AND ASRIEL'S POWER OF TELEPORTATION.  FRISK, I ENCOURAGE YOU TO MEET WITH THE MAYOR IN ABSOLUTE PRIVATE AND EXPLAIN THE SEVERITY OF THE SITUATION TO HER."  Frisk nodded in agreement.

A deranged grin spread across Russ' face as he said, "I CAN HELP WITH THE PUZZLES.  SANS ALWAYS CALLED MY PUZZLES AND TRAPS LAZY BECAUSE THEY LACKED INGENUITY BUT IT WAS MAINLY 'CAUSE I PREFERRED KILLIN' WITH MY BARE HANDS.  STILL, I'M CAPABLE OF PUTTIN' TOGETHER SOME FAIRLY HORRID TRAPS.  USUALLY MY TRAPS ARE HARMFUL BUT ANNOYING LIKE PLANTIN' SPIKES IN AN UNSUSPECTIN' SNOW POFF TO BE STEPPED ON.  HOWEVER, I DID HELP BOSS WITH ONE NASTY TRAP IN PARTICULAR.  IT WAS GREAT!  THE HUMAN WOULD STEP ONTO THE BRIDGE AND IMMEDIATELY ACTIVATE THE PENDULUM AXES, CLICHE I KNOW, BUT THEY GOT THE JOB DONE MOST TIMES.  IF THE AXES DIDN'T SLICE THE HUMAN IN HALF THEN PROGRESSING FORWARD ACTIVATED FLAMIN' SPEARS THAT LAUNCHED HORIZONTALLY AND SPIKES THAT POPPED UP FROM THE FLOOR OF THE BRIDGE.  THAT WORKED A LOT OF TIMES BUT NOT ALWAYS.  SOME HUMANS REQUIRED _SPECIAL_ ATTENTION."

Frisk's eyebrows knitted pondering on how similar this was to Papyrus' trap on the bridge when they first met.  Except, these two actually used it to kill humans.  This wasn't a completely new concept - monsters killing humans.  Sans repeatedly killed Chara, and Frisk would have died a thousand times over by a frightened Whimsun or an upset Napstablook if not for the ability to RESET after all.  None of the wandering monsters ever truly intended to kill the child, it's true.  Yet, the idea of a monster killing humans that were unfortunate enough to land in their grasp deliberately and without prejudice was so outlandish that it took longer to process than it should.  She thought back a moment on her trip to the Fallen Universe in her past life and compared their ways to this new alter's.  Even the edgy Skeleton brothers of that universe didn't wish to harm the girls out of hatred, amusement, or even apathy.  The monsters stuck in such a predicament only wanted to be free just like their friends back home once had.  Frisk concluded that this poor fellow's situation must have been more dire for them to act with such violent means.

"As disgusting as you are, I like your gumption.  You are a sick, twisted individual.  I should know.  I happen to be a little sinister myself," Chara ridiculed him with crossed arms and pursed lips.

Russ' grin turned psychotic for the quickest of moments then it dropped to smirk as he commented, "I NEVER CLAIMED TO BE A NICE MAN, KID.  I ONLY CLAIMED THAT THERE'S NO LIMIT THAT EXCEEDS WHAT I WOULD DO TO PROTECT WHAT LITTLE FAMILY I HAVE.  CALL ME WHATEVER YA LIKE; IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME IN THE LEAST AND MOST OF IT'S PROBABLY TRUE, BUT DON'T MISTAKE THIS ONE THING.  I WILL KILL _ANYONE_ WHO GETS THE WAY OF ME FINDING MY WIFE AND DAUGHTERS WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT.  MARK MY WORDS, GIRLY, I _WILL_ FIND THOSE HUMANS WHO TOOK 'EM FROM ME AND I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE JUST LIKE THE ONE I HAPPENED UPON OVER A MONTH AGO."

"Okay, okay, enough bickerin'.  Chara, please.  This attitude is gettin' us nowhere.  All you're doin' is antagonizin' this guy and he's unstable enough as it is.  I know ya like to go head-to-head when ya think you're right, but, for now, let's sleep on this and visit it tomorrow.  I really feel like Pap might be on to somethin'.  We help this guy find his family and it could all but end bad relations between monsters and humans.  Think of the bigger picture for a minute and ya might agree," Sans attempted to persuade her.

"Fine.  If you and Pap agree that helping this deranged monster is the best course of action, then I stand behind you both.  I'm too old to perpetuate such obstinance and quite frankly I'm tired.  I just hope you two know what you're getting all of us into because we have our own children to worry about in this.  Surely Frisk shares my sentiments in that," Chara rescinded her opposition.

"The entire monster race has put their faith in me as a leader.  What kind of Ambassador would I be if I turned my back on one I've sworn to represent?  While I agree that this whole plan is dangerous especially for our children, I must put that same faith back into my family.  I stand beside Sans and Papyrus as well, Chara.  Though this will be dangerous, it will be even worse if we sit idly by and wait.  As of now, hiding in the ruins of New Home is the lesser of the two perils," Frisk agreed.

"SO, IT'S SETTLED THEN?  OUR BEST COURSE OF ACTION IS TO HIDE THE GIRLS AND THE CHILDREN AWAY UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT WHO THESE HUMANS ARE AND DEFUSE THEIR PLANS.  WE WILL SET THIS IN MOTION AFTER WE ARE ALL WELL RESTED.  FOR NOW, IT'S TIME FOR SLEEP.  I TOO AM EXHAUSTED.  CHARA, MY LOVE, ARE YOU COMING?" Papyrus announced as he reached for his wife's hand.

"I'll be up soon.  I'm going to wash up before I lie down.  Go on to bed, dear.  I'll bring Serif and Kabel to you.  Goodnight, guys - sleep well," Chara pardoned herself as she stepped into the bathroom.  Frisk and Sans parted ways to their room as well grabbing Luci and Cori on the way.  Papyrus completely disregarded her offer and softly gathered Serif in his arms to take him to their room.

"THE BED IS FREE IF YOU WOULD LIKE.  IF NOT, THE COUCH IS PRETTY COMFORTABLE AND THE LAUNDRY ROOM HAS EXTRA BLANKETS STORED ON THE SHELF.  THERE SHOULD BE LEFT-OVERS IN THE FRIDGE AND I KEEP THE CABINET OVER THE STOVE STOCKED WITH ALCOHOL... MOSTLY FOR COOKING AND MARINADING, BUT WE TEND TO ENJOY WINE AROUND HERE.  THE DISHWASHER USUALLY HAS CLEAN EVERYTHING IN IT SO HELP YOURSELF TO WHATEVER IS IN THE KITCHEN.  THE REMOTE FOR THE TV IS SETTING ON THE COFFEE TABLE AND ALL OF THE CABINETS AS WELL AS THAT SHELF UNIT BY THE ENTERTAINMENT CENTER ARE FULL OF NOTHING BUT MOVIES.  ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU OPEN A WINDOW IF YOU SMOKE.  NONE OF US SMOKE SO WE DON'T ALLOW IT IN THE HOUSE.  OUR SURROGATE FATHER, DR. GASTER, SMOKES OUTSIDE ON THE FRONT PORCH BUT I'M WILLING TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR TONIGHT IF YOU WOULD JUST CRACK A WINDOW, PLEASE.  SHOULD YOU NEED ANYTHING, KNOCK ON ONE OF OUR DOORS."

"THANK YOU... PAPYRUS, RIGHT?  I KNOW I'M ASKIN' A LOT AND I KNOW I'M TAKIN' ADVANTAGE OF YOUR GENEROSITY.  I WON'T LIE ABOUT IT.  I'M JUST DEAD SET ON FINDIN' MY FAMILY AND I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO," Russ told him straight forward.

"TRUST ME, COMRADE.  YOU'RE NOT THE WORST PERSON I'VE CROSSED PATHS WITH, NOT BY A LONG SHOT.  WE AREN'T SO DIFFERENT, YOU AND I.  IF THE ROLE WAS REVERSED, I TOO WOULD BE JUST AS DETERMINED SO I DON'T BLAME YOU IN THE LEAST.  I DON'T NECESSARILY TRUST YOU ENTIRELY, BUT I CAN LOOK PAST YOUR DESPERATION.  I'M NOT ONE TO HOLD A GRUDGE ANYWAY.  GET SOME SLEEP.  I'M SURE YOU'RE TIRED."

"HOW CAN YA SAY WE'RE NOT SO DIFFERENT?  YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE THINGS I'VE DONE TO THOSE COUNTLESS HUMANS THAT FELL INTO THAT MISERABLE HOLE BACK HOME," Russ' voice trembled as his hands clenched tight around his patellas.  "I'M THE KIND OF MONSTER PARENTS SCARE THEIR CHILDREN WITH STORIES OF.  YOUR WIFE IS RIGHT, YA KNOW.  I _AM_ A BAD DOG.  NOT THAT ANY OF THE HUMANS I TORTURED WERE INNOCENT.  THEY WERE JUST AS DISGUSTING IF NOT MORE SO.  YA SEE, YOUR BROTHER HAS A SPECIAL ABILITY TO SEE OTHER'S LV.  HE GAVE IT AWAY BY THE FEAR IN HIS EYES WHEN HE OPENED THE DOOR AND LOOKED AT ME.  HE WASN'T SURPRISED BY ANOTHER PAPYRUS BEING A SCIENTIST AND ALL; HE WAS TERRIFIED OF MY RIDICULOUS LV.  I ALSO POSSESS THIS ABILITY AND USED IT TO JUDGE THE SOUL OF EACH HUMAN TO ENTER THAT SPECIAL HELL.  A PURE SOUL LIKE THAT OF A CHILD HAS AN LV OF ZERO.  IN CONTRAST, AN EVIL SOUL HAS A MAX LV OF TWENTY.  EVERY HUMAN I ENCOUNTERED HAD AN LV RANGING ANYWHERE BETWEEN FIFTEEN AND TWENTY.  THAT IS... UNTIL THE FIRST RIGHTEOUS SOUL FELL.  ALPHYS WASTED NO TIME KILLIN' THE CHILD AND TAKIN' HER SOUL, EARNIN' HER A POSITION IN QUEEN TORIEL'S ROYAL GUARD.  I WAS VERY YOUNG AND LEARNED QUICKLY THAT HESITANCE HAS UNFORGIVIN' CONSEQUENCES.  THAT'S HOW I EARNED THIS SCAR...  I HESITATED TO KILL AN INNOCENT SOUL."  Russ gently rubbed the scar over his eye remembering the cold steel piercing him to the marrow.  "AFTER THAT, FIVE MORE SOULS CAME OVER THE YEARS AND I LAID EACH ONE DOWN WITH AS MUCH MERCY AS I COULD SPARE.  THEN... _THEN_...  - HOW CAN YA LOOK AT ME AND SAY I'M NOT A BAD PERSON?  THE MAX LV IS TWENTY.  MINE IS _OVER 100_."  His eyes remained fixed to the floor as he dug his distals into his patella bones.

"MAN AND MONSTER BOTH ARE CAPABLE OF CHANGE.  _YOU_ CHANGED.  I CAN TELL BY HOW REMORSEFUL YOU ARE OVER THOSE HUMANS DESPITE THEIR EVIL NATURE.  YOU CAN'T CONTINUOUSLY PUNISH YOURSELF FOR PAST MISTAKES.  IT WILL EVENTUALLY DESTROY YOU.  I HAD THIS SAME TALK WITH MY WIFE ONCE.  AT SOME POINT, YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO FORGIVE YOURSELF AS OTHERS FORGIVE YOU.  THINK ON THAT FOR A WHILE.  GOODNIGHT, RUSS."  Papyrus left for his bed cradling his son to him.

Russ was dumbfounded.  His alter, who had a rare LV of zero, was unphased by the atrocity of such an impossible LV count and pardoned his sins with a single word:  "forgiveness".  _Self_ forgiveness, no less, was his resolution to a broken soul?  'WHO _IS_ THAT GUY?' he marveled.  He shook his skull after a long pause and settled on the couch for the night.  The sound of a door latching upstairs echoed through the house as Papyrus made his way to Kabel.  He smiled warmly at his peaceful child before picking him up a laying him in a co-sleeper bassinet and tucked him in.  Serif wormed closer to his father and Papyrus wrapped his arms around him softly cuddling the boy.  He was grateful to just be home.  After a short while, Chara stepped out of the bathroom and noticed her husband had already moved their oldest son.  With a lighthearted 'hmph' and a grin, she headed for bed when a voice called from the other side of the couch.  "WE'RE NOT SO DIFFERENT, YA KNOW."

She stalled on the first step and replied, "What do you mean?  Of course we're not that different.  That's what really scares me about you, in all honesty."

"YOUR HUSBAND DOESN'T FEEL THAT WAY.  HE ACTUALLY REMINDS ME A LOT OF MY CHARA, AS STRANGE AS THAT SOUNDS.  BUT YOU... YA REMIND ME OF MY SISTER-IN-LAW.  YEAH, I KILLED MANY-MANY HUMANS AND HAVE AN LV OF 120 BUT THE BIGGEST DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU 'N ME IS, WELL EXCEPT FOR FIVE VIRTUOUS SOULS WE NEEDED TO ESCAPE THE UNDERGROUND...  _THE ONES I KILLED WEREN'T INNOCENT._ "

Chara fumed as she shook.  Her fists balled and vision red, she inhaled to speak and then exhaled slowly.  Never turning to face his direction, Chara merely stated, "Murder is murder regardless of intent.  That is _not_ the problem I have with you..."  Silently, she padded up the stairs to bed leaving their guest alone with her final words. Just like that, silence blanketed the Skeleton home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have seen Swapfell Papyrus called a lot of names by various artists/writers and I'm not sure if 'Hound' was previously used or not but I'm telling everyone right now that my SF!Pap is purely based on how I perceive him and I tried to give him a name that keeps the spirit of the AU without taking it from anyone else. However, I will more frequently have other characters refer to him as 'Russ' like they did Swap Papyrus in the first story because Hound is more like his wife's endearment for him.


	6. In The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans feel it safer for their wives, children, sister-in-law, and nephew to return to the Underground. In the mean time, they will be trying to solve the mystery surrounding these alleged humans that wield magic abilities. With the help of a new acquaintance, they set their plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Chara and Hound are off to a great start. At this rate, they'll kill each other in no time. Who do you think would win?? Hypothetically I mean because they're not really going to hurt each other...

Sasha eyed the strange skeleton monster who was cramming his face full of the roast Papyrus had graciously made in addition to shouldering the burden of preparation for their journey to the Underground.  She was more than a little hot when Frisk told her what the immediate plans were.  Asriel didn't take the news in stride either and expressed his distaste for the situation by nearly brawling with the odd monster.  Papyrus had once again come to the rescue and cooled the situation down with his signature rationale.  "SIT THE HELL DOWN, ASRIEL!  YOU LOSING YOUR TEMPER ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE THE CIRCUMSTANCE AND I'M DAMN TIRED OF ALL THE FIGHTING!  I DEALT WITH IT HALF THE NIGHT LAST NIGHT AND INTO THE MORNING.  PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME LAY YOU OUT RIGHT HERE..."

"Why are you defending him, Pap?!  Look at all the trouble he's caused!  I don't understand your logic!" Asriel rebutted.

"I DIDN'T SAY HE WAS RIGHT IN WHAT HE DID, BUT IT'S NOT ALL HIS FAULT.  THESE HUMANS KIDNAPPED HIS FAMILY.  USING THE INFORMATION THIS MAN HAS PROVIDED, WE HAVE THE CHANCE TO PROTECT OUR OWN FAMILIES.  I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOU TO LIKE HIM.  ALL I WANT IS FOR EVERYONE TO COOPERATE UNTIL THIS MESS IS STRAIGHTENED OUT AND THIS GUY IS BACK WHERE HE SHOULD BE WITH HIS FAMILY.  I AM AWARE THIS IS ASKING A LOT OF YOU BOTH AND FRISK AND CHARA.  BUT, WE NEED TO MAKE SURE OF WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST AND STRATEGICALLY HIDE OUR LOVED ONES UNTIL WE KNOW FOR CERTAIN WHAT THAT IS.  NOW, IF WE CAN STOP FEUDING LONG ENOUGH, I WOULD LIKE TO EAT."  Without further protest, everyone gathered at the table for dinner.  Frisk and Chara seated Luci, Cori, and Serif in the living room floor to make room at the table.  Frisk even turned on the television for the three to shut out the silence of dinner.

"Well, have you spoke with Mom and Dad about this yet?" Asriel questioned breaking the mostly quiet dinner.

"WE HAVE.  IT'S SHORT NOTICE BUT, WHEN SANS EXPLAINED THE SITUATION, TORIEL WAS MORE THAN WILLING TO HELP.  SHE SEES THIS SIMILAR TO HOW WE SEE IT.  THERE ARE BIGGER THINGS AT PLAY AND MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO CONTEND WITH THAN A JOB.  ALTHOUGH, I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M GLAD CHARA DOESN'T HAVE A TRADITIONAL CAREER AT STAKE.  SHE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE HER JOB WITH HER, NYEH HEH!"

"Yep.  Twice the work and half the pay.  Thank you for pointing that out," Chara said nonchalantly cutting into a potato.

"OH, DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T LOVE IT."

"Of course I do.  I wouldn't have it any other way, but that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to this descent back into the belly of Mt. Ebott especially not with five little ones."

"HONEY, WE AREN'T EXACTLY THRILLED ABOUT IT EITHER.  SANS AND I PROBABLY WON'T SLEEP MUCH IN THIS EMPTY HOUSE.  I, FOR ONE, HAVE GROWN TO ACCUSTOMED TO HAVING YOU NEXT TO ME WHILE I SLEEP AND HEARING THE PATTER OF SMALL FEET RUNNING THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE TO THE BATHROOM OR SUCH.  THEN THERE'S THE FACT THAT YOU ALL _WILL_ BE STAYING IN THE UNDERGROUND WHILE WE ARE ON THE SURFACE HERE AT HOME.  IF I COULD TRADE WITH YOU AND KEEP YOU SAFE, I WOULD.  BELIEVE ME.  I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS AS MUCH AS YOU DON'T WANT TO, HOWEVER, I DON'T SEE ANOTHER OPTION AS OF YET."  Chara sighed and reverted back to silence as she bit into a carrot.  She turned her gaze to her sister who wore a look of resign in spite of her being in agreement.  Frisk's motto had always been something along the lines of "grit your teeth and bear it" while Chara's had been more like "bare your teeth and fight it" even when they were united in their ideas.

Tick-tick-tick jabbered the clock on the wall as everyone finished their meals with nothing more to say.  Russ had shied away from all eye contact knowing the majority at the table despised him for tossing this obstacle smack in the middle of everyone's picture perfect lives.  He finished his food in haste feeling the anxiety from piercing eyes locked on him judging him for the spontaneous uprooting of, not one, but _three_ families; four if you counted Toriel.  He set his plate down at the sink and contemplated a cigarette.  Yes!  A smoke would take the edge off of the situation for a moment, or he rationalized that it would.  With polite gratitude, he thanked his overly generous host and stepped out on the front porch for a cigarette to gather himself.

While Frisk and Chara washed dishes, a sudden knocking came from the front door.  Sans answered to find Gaster waiting on the other side dressed in greasy clothes and dripping sweat which defied the autumn chill.  "Hello, Sans.  May I come in?"

"Hiya G.!  Yeah, yeah!  Come in!  Why do ya look as if ya just ran a marathon through a junk yard??" Sans asked in surprise.

"Well, it wasn't easy getting the core back to it's normal functionality and closing off the electrical circuits to all unnecessary outlets.  All puzzles have been recalibrated and reset, so all that remains is turning them into what you need.  I'm so exhausted for the night.  Be grateful I love you two because this was mind-numbingly tedious.  Oh!  Something smells delicious!"

"Eat, G.!  Don't wait for an invitation."

"Please, have a seat Gaster.  I'll make you a plate if you give me just a moment," Frisk offered from the kitchen.

"Take your time, sweetheart.  I'm in no hurry.  Sans," Gaster accepted the offer and flopped back on the couch, "your guest outside with the forlorn stare, is that the monster you told me about?"

"Yeah, why?" Sans replied with a question.

"Just curious.  He does stand out a little, doesn't he?  With those scars and fangs, he looks downright sinister.  And you say he's from another dimension?  That makes sense I suppose.  Well, I never thought I would need to explain this again but there are a few things you should know about alters existing in the same universe together.  First and foremost, monster alters share magic evenly which means Papyrus' magic and abilities are cut in half.  Together, their strength, speed, and so on are the same as if they were alone in their own dimensions."

"No way!  Are you serious?!"

"DO YOU MEAN THAT I ONLY POSSESS HALF OF MY STRENGTH AND SO DOES HE??" Papyrus questioned.  "WHY??"

"The explanation is way too long and drawn out so allow me to put it this way.  If a monster were to access alternate dimensions and find an endless count of him or herself, then that monster would be unstoppable.  It's kind of the universe's way of limiting this possibility by dividing the magical properties evenly between each alter.  Second, just because they are alters with a shared name and shared magical properties doesn't mean they lead the same lives.  I'm sure you have already figured that one out but let me explain a little more.  Yes, these two and others have ended up with the same alters of your spouses respectively yet their children are different.  They are different ages with different names and probably different abilities to be honest.  So, keep in mind that our world is strange to him just as he seems strange to us.  Last thing to keep in mind is one can't die just because an alter dies.  Say that Papyrus was to meet an untimely death.  Your brother will not dust simply because they share the magic pool.  Pap will simply regain his full strength, or however much on the contingency that there is more than one alter together in the same universe.  Oh!  I almost forgot.  It doesn't matter how many human alters are gathered in one universe; they don't share magical properties nor require magic to fuel their bodies like monsters do.  I believe that covers all immediate concerns.  Oooh!  Thank you, child.  This looks absolutely delicious."  Gaster turned his focus to the plate Frisk brought to him and began devouring his first helping.

"Don't ya think that Papyrus outside oughtta know this?" Sans continued with his questioning.

"I can explain it to him when I go outside for a cigarette myself.  I'm curious though, when do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as Tori gets here.  She's goin' too so it doesn't look as suspicious.  I just wish there was somethin' else we could do, but nowhere is safe because these humans can access other dimensions apparently.  Pap seems to think our best chance is the Underground because it's so obvious it's the _least_ obvious, if that makes sense.  Russ and Pap have worked all day on new designs for the traps and addin' new obstacles to the areas.  All that's left is to put 'em together and set everything."

"Hmm.  Sounds like a gamble to me.  But, then again, I am the scientist who tested a revolutionary device on himself and shattered his own soul.  So, who am I to judge?"

Just then, the front door opened casually and Russ poked his skull in to say, "YOUR TORIEL IS HERE.  I'M GONNA SMOKE ONE MORE AND I'LL BE READY WHEN ALL OF YOU ARE."

"Greetings, everyone.  Hello, Dr. Gaster.  How is everyone tonight?" Toriel gave her usual salutations entering the home.

"Grandma!  Grandma!" the children shouted gathering around her.

"Why hello!  I am happy to see you three as well!  Now, where are my other two grandbabies?  Are they already down for bedtime?"

"I'm sorry, Tori.  Yes, we already put Kabel and Sachiel to bed.  But, we'll have to get them up soon enough as it is," Sasha told her.

"That is quite alright.  I will have plenty of time with them on this adventure.  So, is that skeleton monster outside the one who murdered the human a few weeks ago?  Did he _actually_ kill someone?"

"I DID," Russ answered stepping back in after deciding against another cigarette in the frigid wind.  "I OFFED HIM, ALRIGHT.  AND I'LL DO IT TO THE OTHERS THAT WERE INVOLVED WITH MY FAMILY'S KIDNAPPIN'.  I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE CONSEQUENCES LONG AS MY FAMILY IS OKAY.  IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT, WELL, I COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS AND I'LL GET RID OF _ANYONE_ WHO STANDS IN MY WAY.  THAT'S WHERE I STAND."

"Well, you are certainly upfront and honest... a bit crude, but honest at least.  However, I have complete faith that both of my daughters will change your mind before this is all said and done.  They are pretty convincing when they choose to be and have reasoned their way through many bad situations touching each and every soul they encounter.  Both of them continue even now to reach the compassionate side of their human-kind, so I have not the slightest doubt they can reach yours.  There is no reason to murder these humans.  Our justice system may not be the fairest of establishments but justice will prevail without taking it into your own hands.  That is where _I_ stand, good sir."

"THE CONFIDENCE YOU PUT INTO YOUR CHILDREN IS TOUCHIN', I MEAN IT.  I JUST DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN LEAVIN' THOSE BASTARDS ALIVE TO GIVE THEM AN OPPORTUNITY TO DO THIS TO ANOTHER FAMILY.  _THAT_ , KIND LADY, IS _MY_ COMPASSION."  Without another word, Russ moved to the dining room to gather all of his and Papyrus' work that had been cast aside in order to set the table for dinner.  He stood patiently by the door, statuesque and staring blankly ahead, much like that of a canine watching a door for it to magically open and let it out.

"I guess that cigarette can wait.  Is everyone ready then?" Gaster announced as he took his plate to the kitchen and snagged another bite of roast.  Chara and Sasha carefully tucked their babies away in their arms and rejoined the group.  Sans wrapped his arms around both Frisk, who held their daughters, and Papyrus, who was holding Serif.  Asriel held both Chara and Sasha which left Toriel and Gaster.  "Hmm.  Guess we shall have to make another trip..."

"WHY?  I HAVE THE TELEPORTATION ABILITY TOO.  IF YA DON'T MIND HOLDIN' ON TO ME, I'LL TAKE YA TO THE TOP OF MT. EBOTT.  I CAN'T TAKE YA INSIDE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE PLACE, BUT I CAN SEE EBOTT FROM HERE.  IF YOU TWO WILL GRAB SOME OF THE LUGGAGE THEN I CAN STRAP SOME THINGS ON MY BACK AND WE CAN MAKE IT IN ONE HAUL."  Toriel and Gaster agreed telling the others to go on ahead and they would catch up.  Sasha didn't have time to pack anything but the diaper bag so Asriel would have to gradually bring her things which left Toriel's bags, Chara's suitcase and diaper bag, Frisk's duffle bag, and each of the older childrens' bags.  Russ carried most of it as he promised and took them to the exit of the Underground.

It was time.  They were all together in this plan and not even the lone stranger would be left behind.  They made their way backwards past the final room and into the old castle where they regrouped in the Throne Room.  Time and abandonment had turned the once sunny and lively room carpeted in foliage and flowers into a barren dirt floor with everything covered in a thick coat of dust, cobwebs, and wilted brush.  Gaster had already taken the liberty of turning on the lights beforehand so the entirety of the palace was visible.  The only other places that had electricity flow were the traps and emergency hideouts.  This way, it would keep illumination at its lowest to not arouse suspicion and to keep from overloading the core.  Frisk sneezed once, then twice, then Chara sneezed, and Toriel soon joined in.  "Are you sure this is such a good idea, Pap?" Chara vocalized her doubt.

"I KNOW THINGS ARE A MESS, BUT TRUST ME.  THIS IS JUST ANOTHER REASON WHY THEY WON'T SUSPECT YOU BEING DOWN HERE.  NOW, I HAVE TO GET THESE TRAPS SET.  WHY DON'T YOU AND THE WOMEN FOLK GO FIND YOUR ROOMS AND SETTLE IN?"

"Can I come with you, Dad?!" Serif asked with such excitement.  "I can help!  I know how you like your traps and puzzles!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!  AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO BRING YOU WITH ME, SON, I CAN'T.  IT'S TOO DANGEROUS AND I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU WERE HURT.  STAY HERE AND PROTECT YOUR MOTHER, BROTHER, AND COUSINS."  He gave Chara a playful wink as he spoke to his boy.  Chara giggled at her son pouting as Papyrus set him down.  "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LIP.  YOU'RE THE MAN OF THE PALACE WHILE I'M GONE AND I'M COUNTING ON YOU TO LOOK AFTER EVERYONE IN MY PLACE.  CAN I COUNT ON YOU FOR SUCH A HUGE AND HONORARY RESPONSIBILITY?"  This brightened him up a little and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck to tell him goodbye.

"Why do you have to go, Dad?  Why can't you stay with us?"

"BECAUSE I TOO HAVE A BIG RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE CARE OF AND THE BIGGEST PART IS KEEPING ALL OF YOU SAFE FROM THE BAD PEOPLE ON THE SURFACE.  THIS WON'T LAST LONG, SERIF, I PROMISE.  WHEN IT'S ALL OVER WITH, WE WILL GO DO SOMETHING COOL; JUST YOU AND ME.  WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

"Alright!  I'm gonna go help Luci and Cori find a room.  I love you, Dad."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SON.  GO, EXPLORE THIS AREA, PLAY.  JUST DON'T GO PAST THIS DOOR!  DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  _NONE_ OF YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION WHICH WILL ONLY BE GRANTED IN AN EMERGENCY.  THE TRAPS WE'RE ABOUT TO SET ARE DEADLY AND I DON'T MEAN _MY_ VERSION OF DEADLY!  I MEAN _HIS_ VERSION OF DEADLY!  WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR VERSION OF DEADLY AGAIN??" Papyrus addressed Russ as he took Kabel from Chara's arms to hold him for the remaining time.

"SOME OF THE TRAPS I'M ABOUT TO FIX WILL BE TWEAKED IN A WAY THAT WILL DRAG YOUR ENTRAILS OUT THROUGH YOUR RECTUM OR WILL LIQUIFY YOUR ORGANS.  STAY AWAY FROM THIS DOOR.  THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YA," Russ answered.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Chara asked rhetorically pulling Serif behind her just a little.  "Go, Serif.  Go find a room and unpack.  I'll be up that way soon.  And yes, I agree with your father.  You open that door and you're in deep trouble.  I would venture so far as to say Aunt Frisk agrees with me."

"I do!  I catch any of you three opening that door and there will be hell to pay.  Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mama," the girls chimed in unison.  "Are you going with them, Papa?" Cori asked clinging to his leg.

"Yeah, princess, I have to help 'em out if we wanna get this done tonight.  I hafta stay on the surface and help Uncle Pap and Russ find his family.  Don't worry.  Mama will be here with ya girls," Sans comforted her.

"But, we want to go home with you, Papa," Luci protested.

"Hey, angel, listen.  It's not safe up there for ya right now.  I've gotta help _make_ it safe again, so be good for ya Mom.  Okay?  Maybe we'll take a real vacation when it's all over with.  How does a trip to the beach sound?  Or maybe Jason would let us have the cabin for a weekend??"  He directed that last question to Frisk.

"It couldn't hurt to ask.  His family is usually fine with it and it's not like they don't know us.  I don't think we ever took the kids though.  That would be something different for them," Frisk agreed.  "But you have to mind me and please try to get along.  I know this place inside and out and let me be the first to say that it was hazardous before the traps.  You won't survive with these new traps in place and Daddy and I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you kids."  Frisk wrapped her arms around them both.

"SANS, ASRIEL, ARE YOU TWO READY?" Papyrus called at the door.

"Just a moment, Pap!" Asriel called back.  "Do you want me to put Sach to bed?  It will give us a couple more minutes."

"No, I'll do it.  Those few extra minutes might be the difference in making it to work on time.  If you took a day off right after our absence, it might look too shifty especially if there's a mole working at the lab.  Just be careful, dear," Sasha told him before kissing him goodbye.  "Love you."

"I love you both."  He kissed Sachiel on the forehead and made his way across the room.  Papyrus kissed his family goodbye as well while Sans crossed the room with two hitchhikers wrapped around both of his fibula bones.

"Alright, alright.  I can't go anywhere with ya gals ridin' on my shins.  Go with Serif to pick out a room.  There are plenty in the castle so ya don't even have to share one if ya don't want.  I love you two.  Now, git."

"'Bye, Papa..." they cried as he hugged them one last time before clinging to Gaster.

"Now, children, I have to help with this task.  I know this is a difficult situation, but please understand that we are trying to do what's best.  Be good for me and I'll do something special with you three as well.  It will be something big but you must behave and get along.  Don't make trouble for your Mother's and Grandma Toriel and you will be fine.  This will be over before you know it, okay?"  He hugged all three of them and returned them to the other side of the room where Frisk and Chara waited.  He kissed his other two adopted grandchildren goodbye and stepped out with his crew.

Once out in the Judgement Hall and the door firmly shut, Papyrus asked Russ, "YOU AREN'T _REALLY_ GOING TO MAKE THESE TRAPS THAT VIOLENT, ARE YOU??  YOU ONLY SAID THAT TO SCARE THE CHILDREN, RIGHT?"

"DO YA WANT 'EM TO BE EFFECTIVE OR NOT?  I CAN ABSOLUTELY MAKE 'EM LIKE _YOU_ WOULD AND THEM NOT WORK AT ALL," he replied.

"NO NEED TO BE SO SNARKY ABOUT IT.  I JUST DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF HURTING ANYONE.  I KNOW THAT SOUNDS RIDICULOUS WITH MY FAMILY IN DANGER BUT I STILL DON'T ENJOY HURTING OTHERS, EVEN IF THEY ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON."

"YA DON'T NEED TO _ENJOY_ IT.  _I CAN DO THAT FOR YA_.  JUST DO IT AS YOUR SWORN DUTY TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY."

"HOW CAN YOU JUSTIFY TAKING A LIFE SO EASILY?!"

"BECAUSE, IT'S MINE OR THEIRS AND I'M GONNA PICK MINE EVERY SINGLE TIME.  IT'S WHAT I DO.  KILL OR BE KILLED, RIGHT?  WELL, THEY'RE NOT HURTIN' MY FAMILY AS LONG AS I CAN DO SOMETHIN' ABOUT IT."

"I UNDERSTAND THAT, I REALLY DO.  SHOULD I BE CONFRONTED WITH THE CHOICE, I WOULDN'T HESITATE TO STRIKE ANOTHER DOWN TO PROTECT MY FAMILY.  BUT THIS!  THIS IS TAKING AWAY THAT CHOICE AND JUST OUTRIGHT DOING IT."

"OKAY, THEN THINK OF IT LIKE THIS.  THESE HUMANS GET THROUGH ON EITHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE AND TAKE YOUR FAMILY, YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE TO MAKE A DECISION BECAUSE THEY'LL BE GONE.  MORE THAN LIKELY, NO ONE WILL BE HERE TO DEFEND THEM AND THOSE _MONSTERS_ WILL JUST TAKE 'EM LIKE THEY DID MINE... AND I ACTUALLY WAS THERE TO PROTECT 'EM..."

"Hey, bro, he kinda has a point.  These traps are supposed to help replace us since we'll be workin' on the surface and we want 'em to stop these humans at all cost.  Even if it means their death, we want to protect our families," Sans conceded with Russ.

"I'M AWARE OF THAT.  I GUESS IT'S HIS ATTITUDE TOWARDS ALL OF THIS THAT I TAKE OFFENSE TO.  THE FACT THAT HE'S SO CASUAL OVER IT AND ACTUALLY ENJOYS THIS IS DISTURBING."

"I'VE ALWAYS HAD TO BE THIS WAY.  IF I DON'T TAKE SOME PLEASURE IN THE JOB AND HAVE A BLEEDIN' HEART FOR EVERYONE I HURT, IT WOULD HAVE DROVE BOTH OF US INSANE - ME 'N MY BRO I MEAN.  EVEN AFTER CHARA CAME ALONG AND STEERED US BACK TO THAT PIECE OF SANITY WE THOUGHT WAS LOST, I STILL HAD TO BE ON MY GUARD.  IT GOT WORSE WHEN SHE BECAME PREGNANT...  HUMANS AND MONSTERS ALIKE WERE TRYIN' TO KILL HER AND THE BABIES, SO I HAD TO GET RID OF 'EM.  ONE HUMAN EVEN WENT SO FAR AS TO TRY AND STAB HER IN THE STOMACH.  I WAS CARELESS THEN... I... I TURNED MY BACK FOR A MOMENT ON A BUSY STREET TO BUY US SOME GRUB FROM A STREET VENDOR I LIKED AND WE WERE BOTH DISTRACTED.  SOMEONE DRUG HER AWAY AND TRIED TO KILL HER...  I... I SNAPPED HIS NECK AS SOON AS I FOUND HER...  SHE DIDN'T LET THAT STOP HER THOUGH.  SHE WAS BACK TO WORK THE NEXT DAY AND WITH DOUBLE THE SECURITY AFTER HER ASGORE AND TORIEL FOUND OUT.  I SHOULD HAVE WENT TO JAIL, BUT TORIEL HAD ENOUGH PULL FOR THE INVESTIGATIN' OFFICER TO LABEL IT SELF DEFENSE.  THING IS, I FELT NOTHIN' FOR THE GUY.  HE TRIED TO TAKE THE ONLY THING KEEPIN' ME TOGETHER.  DO I HATE THIS?  YES.  DO I WISH THE CIRCUMSTANCES WERE DIFFERENT?  YES.  IF I DIDN'T HAFTA BE THIS WAY TO SURVIVE, I WOULDN'T.  I WOULD BE JUST LIKE _YOU_...  BUT... I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE."  All but Russ paused in their tracks.  None of them in the group could fathom such a heinous act.  Not that they didn't read about it in the newspaper or see it reported on the news stations but for such a life altering decision to fall into your lap and make it without any regard for yourself or those around you was unimaginable to them.  Sure, they would have done the same, but maybe with a little more reservation than what this monster described.  He spoke of snapping a living human's spinal chord as if he were breaking pasta in half - something else that would disdain Papyrus to do.  This left them with a simmering curiosity as to what other ordeals this guy had been through.

"I understand," Asriel spoke with a hint of shame in his voice.  "I wasn't always a hard working scientist with a wife and son.  I was once-"

"A FLOWER THAT WAS REANIMATED FROM A DT EXPERIMENT?  I KNOW.  BACK HOME, WE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET PRINCE ASRIEL A BODY OF HIS OWN.  THE ONLY REASON WE COULD DO IT FOR FRISK WAS BECAUSE HE SACRIFICED HIS OPPORTUNITY AND GAVE IT TO HIS SISTER INSTEAD.  HE ABSORBED FRISK'S SOUL THAT WAS STILL LINGERING IN ORDER TO TAKE DOWN THE BARRIER WITH THE OTHER SIX SOULS AND THE STORED DT HE CARRIED.  INSTEAD OF HIM KEEPIN' HIS FORM AFTER THE BARRIER CAME DOWN, HE GAVE FRISK A BODY.  NOW, HE'S NEITHER ASRIEL NOR FLOWEY.  HE'S STUCK IN FRISK'S HEAD."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened with us except Dr Gaster was able to make my body permanent and give my sister an organic body of her own thanks to Frisk.  However, my point is... I wasn't so nice as Flowey.  I did terrible things to my friends and family.  I did unforgivable things sometimes, so I understand that mindset of 'do this or go insane'.  I couldn't tell you how many times I went over the deep end..."

"I can..." Sans grunted.

" _Anyway_ , what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for blowing up the way I did.  It's easy to sit back and judge even if you would do the same in someone else's shoes.  I want to help you find your family."

"THANKS.  IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL.  I NEARLY COME TO BLOWS WITH EVERYONE I MEET.  THESE TWO AND YOUR SISTER, FRISK, HAVE BEEN THE ONLY EXCEPTIONS BESIDES MY WIFE.  EVEN ME AND MY LITTLE BRO GET AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS SOMETIMES.  EVEN THOUGH I'M THE ONE THAT 'GOATS' HIM ON MOST TIMES.  HEH!"

"YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON..." Papyrus griped.

"I didn't think it was that 'baahd'," Sans encouraged.

"SANS!  DON'T FUEL THIS!  WE NEED TO GET TO WORK ON THESE TRAP PUZZLES.  WE HAVE THE ENTIRE PATH THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND TO COVER AND NOT ENOUGH TIME AS IT IS."

"Papyrus is right," Gaster spoke up.  "If we don't make haste, we will have to continue this tomorrow and I would like to have as little to do tomorrow as possible.  Asriel, you start with The Ruins.  Sans and Papyrus will take Snowdin and the surrounding areas while Russ takes the Waterfall region.  I will set up the Hotland area and on up into the belly of the castle.  Any questions or complaints?"  They all agreed with silence and nodding heads.  "Very well.  We shall meet at the exit to go over this list of traps just to make sure every one is set properly."  Gaster waved the three goodbye as they parted ways at the Hotland entrance.  Asriel teleported to the Ruins' entrance and marveled at how sturdy monsters had built everything.  The entire area was dusty and covered in cobwebs but the grout and stone was just as firm as the day it was laid.  He stepped through the door to the first room and immediately removed the plaque containing the hint his mother so lovingly placed for the unfortunate humans that fell.  Next, he made sure to disconnect the wiring to each stone so that the door wouldn't open no matter what and rewired them to shock anyone who pushed them down.  Once that puzzle was set, he moved on to the room with the two switches, removed the plaque, and scrubbed the yellow markings off the wall.  Then he moved to the room with the spiked bridge and set to work removing the spiked plates and dismantling the bridge.  He took the spike plates and nailed them along the floor of the entire room then wired all three switches to activate the spikes.  Unlike their usual puzzles and japes, these were not meant to be solved but to maim and kill.

Asriel crossed the water and dropped electrified bombs in it so anyone who tried to cross it would be electrocuted.  This time, he left the plaque.  Progressing to the room with the weak spot in the floor, he decided to set two spike traps under it then continued setting the trap in the room with the single rock.  He wired it in the same manner as the first room and disconnected the switch that released the trap but took the lone rock with him.  Simple enough, right?  The next room was the one with the huge weak spot and Asriel realized he was out of spiked traps, so he improvised.  He quickly used some dirt and water to block the exit doors on the top and bottom levels, scattered the long decayed leaves, and removed the plaque.  Now, it was on to the room with the talking rock, which had left the Underground a long time ago leaving just the three actual rocks.  He mimicked the first trap again and set each plate to shock the devil out of anyone who stepped on them as well as not release the row of spikes.  Then, as a joke, he left the rock by the plate with no rock.  Next, he dropped two more electric bombs in the small mote.  Not deadly, but annoying at least.  Finally came the rooms with the colored switches.  He painted every one red and left the signs containing the hints.  "Done!" he sighed with delight.  "It might have taken hours but I'm finally done.  Time to see how everyone else is doing."  Gathering his things, he teleported to the Waterfall area to check on Russ.  He came out by the Hotland sign right before the area to see Russ having a smoke covered in paint and soil.  "I see you finished."

"YEAH, IT WAS GRUELING BUT I GOT EVERYTHING SET.  WANNA JOIN ME FOR A BREAK BEFORE WE GO MEET UP?" Russ offered.

"Sure.  I could use a smoke myself.  Thanks."  Asriel sat beside him and lit up the tobacco stick.  "So, you're looking for your family, huh?  Is there anything you can tell me about the humans that attacked you and your brother?  I have a feeling one of them might be working for Alphys as a guise to get near our extracts.  I also think it might be connected to humans with magical abilities coming out of nowhere so suddenly."

"THE ONLY THING I REMEMBER IS THERE WERE SIX OF 'EM AND ONE WAS A GIRL.  ONE WAS REALLY FUCKIN' FAST AND THE OTHER COULD TURN HIS MAGIC INTO WEAPONS.  ANOTHER SEEMED UNAFFECTED BY OUR MAGIC AND ANOTHER WAS ABSURDLY STRONG.  THEY WERE VERY PLAIN AND FORGETTABLE.  PRETTY SURE THEY DRESSED THAT WAY ON PURPOSE...  THEY ALL WORE CAPS SO I COULDN'T DETERMINE HAIR COLOR AND THEY WORE SUNGLASSES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SO I COULDN'T TELL WHAT THEIR EYE COLORS WERE EITHER.  BUT I RECOGNIZED ONE BECAUSE I GOT IN ONE GOOD SHOT THAT KNOCKED HIS GLASSES OFF AND I RECOGNIZED HIS SMELL.  IT WASN'T LONG AFTER THAT MY LIGHTS WENT OUT AND I WOKE UP WITH A SCREAMING HEADACHE.  TRUST ME, IF I KNEW MORE I WOULD GIVE IT UP IN A HEARTBEAT.  WORDS WOULD COME FORTH LIKE A BUBBLIN' SPRING, BUT I DON'T.  ALL I KNOW IS THEIR SCENTS, AND, WHEN I FIND 'EM, THEY'RE DEAD.  ALRIGHT, BREAK'S OVER.  LET'S GO FIND THE OTHERS."  Asriel snuffed out his cherry and dusted himself off.  Russ ended up tweaking a few of Papyrus' traps yet he hadn't done too bad of a job in Russ' eyes.  Gaster was soon done also and they all five went back to Sans and Papyrus' house to leave as if nothing had happened.

Papyrus, Sans, and Russ washed up for the next day and took a little extra time readying themselves for bed.  Russ stretched out on the couch while Sans and Papyrus just stood outside their rooms staring at the door handles.  "Welp, g'night, bro.  I'll see ya bright and early in the mornin'.  I wanna head out to Muffet's Bakery for breakfast and have a private conversation with her about the guy who was killed.  She might be able to give us a lead," Sans talked with his brother before opening the bedroom door.

"THAT SOUNDS WISE, BROTHER.  GOODNIGHT.  I'LL WAKE YOU UP IN THE MORNING, OKAY?"

"Sure, Pap.  Sleep well..."  Sans stared at the knob with his bony hand on it.  A bead of sweat formed on his frontal bone as he turned it.  Out of the corner of his socket, he noticed Papyrus had the same anxious expression.  "Uh, Pap?..."

"YES, BROTHER?" his words perked hearing Sans' voice.

"Everything alright?"

"YES, OF COURSE.  ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Sans hesitated before he felt an arm around his neck vertebrae and a voice mumble, "ALRIGHT, LET'S ALL PILE IN THE BIG BED TOGETHER AND HAVE A BROTHERLY LOVE MOMENT SO WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL ALONE.  ALL I ASK IS ONE THING OF YOU TWO."  Russ threw his other arm around Papyrus and kicked his bedroom door open.  "BEFORE WE GO TO BREAKFAST, I WOULD LIKE TO RETRIEVE MY BROTHER, SISTER-IN-LAW, AND NEPHEW AND TAKE THEM TO THE UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT SO THEY WON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE EITHER.  SANS IS PROBABLY WORRIED ABOUT ME TOO..."

"I think we can manage that.  What do ya say, bro?" Sans smiled warmly.

"I AGREE.  THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULDN'T POSSIBLY LEAVE A FELLOW COMRADE BEHIND NO MATTER HOW SMALL.  WE'LL GO IN THE MORNING, FRIEND."

'FRIEND??' the word flashed through Russ' mind.  The side of his mouth turned up slightly in a sad reflection.  'I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS...  OTHERS ARE... NO, THEY'RE NOT AFRAID OF ME AT ALL, ARE THEY?  WHAT REASON DO THEY HAVE TO BE AFRAID?  THEY'RE NOT DANGEROUS...  NO-NO.  EVERYONE IS DANGEROUS IN THEIR OWN WAY... RIGHT?  NO, THAT CAN'T BE OR THEY WOULDN'T HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS THEMSELVES, RIGHT?  _FRIEND_...  LOOK, BOSS.  I'VE MADE FRIENDS?..."  Papyrus shared his king sized bed with his brother and Russ.  Neither of them wanted to spend a night alone after having their wives lie with them every night for the past decade or so.  But, sleep was elusive that night and not just for the boys.  Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Sasha, and the kids stayed up most of the night unable to cope with their surroundings.  For Frisk, Chara, and Toriel they were all too familiar and for everyone else it was all too new causing major unrest for that first evening.  Frisk shared a bed with both of her daughters while, on the other side of the room, Chara placed baby Kabel between her and Serif.  Sasha placed a bed against the wall and lined it with a blanket to put Sachiel on the inside.  She half slept with him in her arms and Toriel slept in a bed on the other side of that room.  Asriel and Asgore weren't immune to the despair of loneliness either.  As a matter of fact, Asriel went straight to his father and curled up with him shamelessly since neither of them could sleep well without their wives also.  Everyone felt as if the world itself wouldn't know peace until all was right again.  They were _all_ determined to make it right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to say this real quick. I know in the Swap and Swapfell au's it's a temmie in substitute for Flowey, but I just can't. To me, Flowey should always be a constant like Gaster. So yes, for my story it will always be a Flowey with a different personality. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I'm also working on pieces for Inktober as well as Revolution. If you haven't yet, check out my daily one-shots for this month's challenge. I'm trying to keep them Halloween spirited so they'll be creepy and gory... or as creepy and gory as I'm capable of doing. Thank you all!


	7. Blackberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we meet Hound's brother and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I was trying to catch up one my Inktober stories, which was a bust. Work and real life was too busy, so I quit. I was almost a week behind at that time anyway. Oh well, I'll just put my focus back into this one!

The sun wasn't even awake by the time Papyrus' alarm clock buzzed waking all three skeleton monsters up.  Sans stretched, yawned, and grabbed the corner of the blanket to roll over and go back to sleep.  Before he could make himself comfortable, both Papyrus and Russ yanked the sheets off of him and rolled him off the bed.  "Hey!  What's the big idea?!" Sans complained.

"WE'RE LEAVIN' TO GET WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FAMILY, YOU DINGUS," Russ reminded him.

"FIRST, WE'LL HAVE A NICE BREAKFAST AND IT WILL GO FASTER IF I HAD AN AID IN THE KITCHEN, _SANS_ ," Papyrus hinted to his brother.

"Fine... guess I'll go ahead and a-'dress' the issue.  Hehe!  I'm sure ya both are just as 'scrambled' as I am.  I mean, my 'nog'-gin feels like 'toast'.  Heh!"

"PFFT!  WHAT AWFUL PUNS!" Russ laughed.

"BROTHER, I WILL TOAST YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP.  THEN, YOU'LL LOOK AWFUL FUNNY WITH WITH DARK BONES."

"Well, at least I could give his efforts a 'tan' out of 'tan'.  Hahaha!"  Sans and Russ laughed as Papyrus gave them both a scolding look.

"COME ON, SLIM, THAT WAS FUNNY!" Russ jostled his elbow into Papyrus.

"UGH.  MY BROTHER'S PUNS ARE TASTELESS AT BEST..." Papyrus groaned as he heated up a frying pan.

"YEAH, BUT HE... 'FRIES'!  NYEH HEH HEH!"

"GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH BEFORE THIS IS OVER WITH..."  The two chuckled quietly as they helped prepare a hearty breakfast.  It was so quiet at the table that Papyrus recanted his former threat and asked Sans if he would tell some more of his jokes.

"OOH!  I HAVE ONE.  MY WIFE _HATES_ THIS JOKE.  THE MONSTER KID FELL OFF OF THE SWINGS.  WHY?"  Russ watched for a response as both of the brothers shrugged.  "BECAUSE HE HAS NO ARMS!"  They both chuckled at the light jab but Russ continued.  "KNOCK-KNOCK!"

"Who's there?" Sans asked playing the part.

"NOT MONSTER KID!"

They both laughed pathetically and shook their skulls.  "I dunno what's worse.  That morbid joke or the fact that we laughed at it," Sans let out a humorous huff.

"HEY, THAT ONE'S A CLASSIC!  I HAVE ANOTHER!  WHY DID THE MONKEY FALL OUTTA THE TREE?"

"Oh gosh, why?..."

"BECAUSE IT WAS DEAD!  WHY DID THE OTHER MONKEY FALL OUTTA THE TREE?"

"I'M NOT SURE I WANT TO KNOW..." Papyrus responded this time.

"BECAUSE IT WAS STAPLED TO THE DEAD MONKEY!"

"OH MY GOD..."

"WHY DO ELEPHANTS PAINT THEIR TOENAILS PURPLE?"

Sans looked up from his plate with a cocked brow bone and said, "Alright, I'll humor ya.  Why?"

"SO THEY CAN HIDE IN PLUM TREES.  DUH."

"OH THAT'S JUST ABSURD!  I HAVE NEVER SEEN AN ELEPHANT IN A... PLUM... TREE..." Papyrus realized too late what he had said.

"THEN IT MUST BE WORKIN'," Russ gave him a smug grin.

"OKAY!  I REGRET ASKING FOR JOKES!  LET'S JUST FINISH BREAKFAST AND FIND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY."  Russ snickered through the entire meal as they gave him dirty looks over his bad jokes.  "SO," Papyrus started after taking plates to the kitchen, "DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE TO FIND YOUR BROTHER?"

"ACTUALLY, YES.  HE SAID THEY WOULD WAIT FOR ME IN _OUR_ UNIVERSE'S UNDERGROUND.  FRISK SAID SHE FELT SAFEST THERE AS WELL SO MAYBE THERE WAS SOME STOCK IN YOUR DECISION AFTER ALL.  IF YOU TWO GO WITH ME, STAY CLOSE.  SOME OF THOSE OLD TRAPS STILL WORK AND THEY'RE NOTHIN' LIKE WHAT I SET IN WATERFALL.  THE AGONY YOU'LL FEEL BEFORE DEATH IS UNLIKE ANYTHING IMAGINABLE.  THERE'S ONE IN HOTLAND THAT I DESIGNED TO TRAP A HUMAN IN A CHAMBER FILLED WITH GASOLINE AND IGNITE ONCE THE TWO HALVES OF IT MAKE CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER SETTIN' THE VICTIM ON FIRE TO BURN TO DEATH WITH NO WAY OUT.  PLUS, IF THEY WERE TO SOMEHOW MAKE IT OUT, THEY WOULD STILL BE SURROUNDED BY FIRE WITH NO WATER TO QUENCH THE FLAMES.  _DON'T_ GET STUCK IN IT."

"You're a sick, sadistic person.  Ya know how fucked up that is?" Sans commented.

"YA SEEM TO THINK THESE HUMANS WE KILLED WERE NOBLE OR SOMETHIN'.  KEEP IN MIND THESE HUMANS WERE JUST AS BAD AS THE MONSTERS I GREW UP SCUFFLIN' WITH, IF NOT WORSE.  IMAGINE IF IT WAS _YOUR_ FAMILY THEY WERE TRYIN' TO DUST... OR WORSE!  IMAGINE IF IT WAS ONE OF _YOUR_ DAUGHTERS...  I CAN'T TELL YA HOW MANY TIMES I'VE SAVED FUKU FIRE FROM PERVERTS.  I TELL HER EACH TIME TO WEAR SOMETHIN' MORE DETERRIN' BUT SHE INSISTS SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL FOR NOT BEIN' WITHIN THE DRESS CODE.  IT TOOK A WHILE, BUT THEY EVENTUALLY LEARNED THAT BIG PAPA PAP WOULD WHIP THAT ASS IF I CAUGHT ANYONE MESSIN' WITH HER OR ANOTHER YOUNG LADY.  I DON'T CARE, HUMAN OR MONSTER, YA LEAVE THE LITTLE KIDS ALONE.  IT REALLY MAKES LIFE HELL FOR MY MISTRESS AT HER JOB BUT I'M NOT ABOUT TO WATCH SOMEONE GET HURT WHEN THEY HADN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT.  LIKE I SAID, CALL ME WHAT YA WANT.  IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME, BUT AT LEAST UNDERSTAND WHY I DO WHAT I DO.  GETTIN' A THRILL OUT OF IT IS JUST A PLUS."

"WELL, YOU'RE HEART IS IN THE RIGHT PLACE.  MAYBE WE CAN WORK ON THAT SKULL OF YOURS LATER.  FOR NOW, TAKE US WHERE WE NEED TO GO, PLEASE."  Russ grinned feeling a little shy about the comment.  He placed a hand on both of their shoulders and took them to a safe place in the Underground located in his home universe.  As they looked around, they noticed the glowing mushrooms and echo flowers along the path were a bright pink!  "WOWIE!  THESE ECHO FLOWERS ARE DIFFERENT FROM OURS!  WHAT A LOVELY SHADE OF PINK...  CAN WE TAKE ONE BACK WITH US?!"

"No, Pap.  We can't take anything like that right now.  If we get caught with somethin' that can't be found in our dimension, then those humans are gonna know we're up to somethin'," Sans explained.

"TELL YA WHAT.  WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'LL BRING YA BACK AND LET YA GUYS TAKE A COUPLE HOME.  SO YA CAN SHOW 'EM TO YOUR MISTRESSES," Russ offered.

"OH NO-NO.  THERE SEEMS TO BE A MISTAKE.  _I'M_ THE SIR AND CHARA IS-" Papyrus tried to elaborate but was cut off.

"Alright, Pap!!  We don't need any clarification.  I know too much as it is livin' with ya!" Sans interrupted.

Russ chuckled lightly as they made their way south following the neon pink trail.  "IT'S OKAY.  IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME.  PERSONALLY, I HAVE TO BE THE SUB BECAUSE THE ONE AND ONLY TIME I LED... WELL... IT'S COMPLICATED..."

"YOU CAN TRUST US.  WE'RE NOT ONES FOR JUDGING.  WE MIGHT DISAGREE AND WE MIGHT VOCALIZE OUR DISAPPROVEMENT, BUT WE WON'T JUDGE YOU FOR IT."

"But if ya don't wanna tell us, that's perfectly fine too!" Sans interjected feeling a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL.  I JUST WISH I COULD DO SOME THINGS OVER.  IT'S KINDA HOW WE ENDED UP MARRIED WITH TWO CHILDREN."  Russ scratched the back of his skull as he led them from mushroom to mushroom searching for Temmie Village.  "SHE WAS SO SMALL WHEN I FIRST MET HER AT THAT BROKEN BRIDGE.  OF COURSE, I COULDN'T LET THAT FOOL ME.  I KNEW BETTER - THAT SOME WERE LITTLE BUT VICIOUS.  I WENT TO SHAKE HER HAND AND SHE WAS SO TRUSTIN' THAT I JUST DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT SHAKIN' HER HAND WITH THE POISON SPIKE IN MINE.  SO, I TOOK IT OFF AND HID IT IN MY POCKET.  THERE WAS SOMETHIN' ABOUT HER EYES THAT MADE ME FEEL LIKE NOTHIN' ELSE MATTERED.  I FELT A FULLNESS IN MY SOUL THAT I HADN'T FELT SINCE SANS PROMISED HE WOULD TAKE CARE OF ME 'TIL I WAS WELL ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.  SHE WAS SO LITTLE AND CUTE AND SOMETHIN' IN ME KNEW I HAD MADE THE RIGHT DECISION PROMISIN' ASGORE THAT I WOULD LOOK AFTER THE NEXT HUMAN TO WALK OUTTA THOSE DOORS.  HE HATED ME AND I DIDN'T CARE MUCH FOR HIM EITHER, BUT HE KNEW HE COULD TRUST ME TO KEEP MY WORD AND HE WAS THE CLOSEST THING TO A FRIEND I HAD BESIDES MY BRO.  I MEAN, UNDYNE AND I USED TO BE CLOSE BUT SHE GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN HER WORK THAT SHE PRACTICALLY FORGOT ABOUT ME.  THEN ALPHYS CAME ALONG...  ANYWAY, I HUNG BACK AND WATCHED THIS KID AND I WAS ASTONISHED AT HOW MUCH LOVE AND MERCY SHE HAD IN HER HEART.  I FELT TERRIBLE THE ONE TIME SHE WAS CAUGHT IN ONE OF MY NASTY TRAPS...  THEY WEREN'T MEANT FOR SOMEONE LIKE HER... AND... I HAVEN'T FORGIVEN MYSELF FOR IT EITHER.  IT WASN'T THE WORST ONE BUT IT WAS STILL TERRIBLE OF ME TO FORGET ABOUT THE SPIKE PIT BESIDE MY BOSS'S SNOWMAN.  THEN, I FELT BAD WHEN SHE ACTUALLY CAME TO OUR HOUSE IN SNOWDIN TOWN.  SANS AND I DECORATED OUR YARD WITH THE HEADS OF OUR VICTIMS ON PIKES AS A WARNIN' TO ALL HUMANS THAT MADE IT THERE.  NOTHIN' INSTILLS FEAR LIKE A SEVERED HEAD ON A PIKE.  THE SNOW WAS MORE RED THAN WHITE BACK THEN WITH BLOOD _EVERYWHERE_.  NO CHILD SHOULD HAVE TO SEE THAT...

"BUT, SHE SEEMED TO UNDERSTAND ONCE I GOT HER TO CALM DOWN.  AFTER I EXPLAINED THAT I WASN'T GONNA HURT HER AND THEY WERE VERY BAD HUMANS, SURPRISINGLY SHE CLUNG TO ME A LITTLE HARDER.  DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I NEEDED.  BOSS HAD TAKEN A LIKIN' TO HER AT THIS POINT, SO WE CLEANED UP OUR MACABRE DECOR AND TRIED TO HIDE ALL THE RED SNOW JUST FOR HER.  SHE EVEN GAINED ALPHYS' TRUST AT SOME POINT, BUT THE REAL CHALLENGE WOULD BE OUR QUEEN.  TORIEL WAS MAD WITH THE IDEA OF REACHIN' THE SURFACE AND OFTEN TIMES DUSTED MONSTERS HERSELF IF SHE EVEN SO MUCH A THOUGHT THEY WOULD COMMIT TREASON.  THIS IS WHERE THAT WEED STEPPED IN, TOOK THE SIX SOULS AND BECAME ALPHA FLOWEY.  HE INTERVENED TO PROTECT CHARA WITH ALL HIS MIGHT.  I HAD TO ADMIT, THOUGH, I WAS WRONG TO CAST HIM ASIDE AS A WEAKLING.  HE SURE MADE _MY_ JOB EASIER.  NEXT, HE MADE SURE CHARA GOT TO THE SURFACE WITHOUT ANY OF US AND THAT'S WHERE IT ALL WENT WRONG...  CHARA DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE SURFACE.  FRISK TOOK OVER IN HER VULNERABLE STATE AND SLAUGHTERED EVERYONE IN REVENGE FOR ASRIEL'S BETRAYAL AND BECAUSE SHE FELT HER BELOVED MONSTER FAMILY HAD GROWN TOO VIOLENT FOR THE SURFACE WORLD.  SHE WANTED TO MAKE SURE MONSTERS DIDN'T GET THROUGH TO HURT ANY REMAININ' INNOCENT HUMANS LIKE SHE KNEW SOME OF US WOULD.  WHAT SHE FAILED TO SEE WAS HOW MUCH CHARA HAD TOUCHED OUR LIVES AND CHANGED US, EVEN JUST A LITTLE, FOR THE BETTER.  SO, I HAD TO STOP HER ESPECIALLY AFTER SHE KILLED SANS...  HE WAS THE KINDEST TO HER, THOUGH SOMEWHAT OF AN ASSHOLE.  THERE WAS NO REASON FOR HIS DEATH.  SHE DID IT JUST TO HURT ME FOR ALL THE TIMES CHARA GOT HURT BECAUSE OF ME.

"I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP HER FROM MAKIN' IT TO TORIEL.  THE NEXT THING I KNEW, I WAS ASLEEP BACK AT MY STATION AND WOKE UP TO BOSS FUSSIN' AT ME.  SO, I WENT TO SPEAK WITH ASGORE IN HOPES OF FIGURIN' OUT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.  ONCE AGAIN, I WAS MAKIN' AN OATH TO WATCH AFTER A TINY HUMAN CHILD.  THIS TIME, IT WAS CHARA AND SHE RAN INTO MY ARMS CRYIN' INSTEAD OF SHAKIN' MY HAND.  SHE APOLOGIZED AND SAID HOW SHE TRIED TO STOP FRISK BUT WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH.  MY HEART BROKE INTO PIECES AND I WAS DESPERATE FOR HER TO STOP CRYIN'.  I TOLD HER I WASN'T MAD, EVEN THOUGH I WAS FURIOUS AT THE SPIRIT NAMED FRISK.  I SHOWED HER THE IMPROVEMENTS WE MADE AS WE PROGRESSED THROUGH SNOWDIN.  SHE WAS PLEASED AND IT MADE ME HAPPY TO SEE HER HAPPY.  EVENTUALLY, I SORTA BECAME HER GUARD DOG AND SHE JOKINGLY NAMED ME HOUND THANKS TO MY ABILITY TO ALWAYS KNOW WHERE SHE WAS AND TRACK HER DOWN.  FOR A COUPLE OF YEARS SHE STAYED WITH US AT OUR HOME AND WE WERE A SMALL FAMILY.  SOON, EVERYONE ACCEPTED HER AS PART OF US AND THEY TOO PROTECTED HER FROM OTHER HUMANS.  WE WERE HAPPY FOR ONCE 'TIL SHE DECIDED WE WEREN'T A THREAT TO THE HUMAN SOCIETY ANYMORE.  SO, ONE NIGHT, SHE TOOK FLOWEY, STOLE THE SIX SOULS AND TRIED TO SACRIFICE HERSELF TO BRING DOWN THE BARRIER.  HOWEVER, FRISK HAD GROWN TO LOVE CHARA AND SHE REFUSED TO LET HER KILL HERSELF AND SACRIFICED HER DETERMINATION IN CHARA'S PLACE.  ASRIEL BROUGHT DOWN THE BARRIER AND SACRIFICED HIS PHYSICAL FORM PLUS HIS STORED DETERMINATION TO GIVE FRISK A PERMANENT BODY FOR HER SACRIFICE.  HE MADE A LAST EFFORT TO ATONE FOR GETTIN' HIS SISTER KILLED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.  WELL, IT WORKED AND WE MADE OUR PILGRIMAGE TO THE SURFACE WHERE IT WAS JUST AS MUCH OF A STRUGGLE TO SURVIVE AS IT HAD BEEN BEFORE CHARA FELL DOWN HERE.

"SHE DIDN'T WASTE TIME CREATIN' ORDER AMONG THE TWO SOCIETIES THOUGH.  HER KIND HEART AND STRONG WILL BROUGHT US A LITTLE CLOSER TO A FUNCTIONIN' SOCIETY WILLIN' TO COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER.  TWO YEARS ON THE SURFACE PASSED AND I DIDN'T LEAVE HER SIDE.  I VOWED TO REMAIN HER LOYAL GUARD EXCEPT I DIDN'T REALIZE EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS I FELT FOR HER UNTIL RIGHT AFTER HER SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY.  SHE HAD GROWN SO MUCH SINCE WE FIRST MET BUT SHE WAS STILL SO SMALL IN COMPARISON TO US MONSTERS.  I COULD STILL SWOOP IN AND PICK HER UP AS IF SHE WERE A LITTLE CHILD SO I HADN'T NOTICED HOW SHE HAD GROWN REALLY.  THAT IS, NOT 'TIL I ASKED HER WHAT SHE WANTED FOR HER BIRTHDAY.  SHE SMILED A COY SMILE AND AVERTED HER EYES FROM ME TO STARE INTO THE DUSKY SKY.  SHE SAID I COULDN'T GET HER WHAT SHE _REALLY_ WANTED AND I THOUGHT THAT ODD BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER _ANYTHING_ SHE ASKED, ANYTHING AT ALL.  I TOLD HER THAT AND SHE TURNED FROM ME STILL WEARIN' THAT WEIRD SMILE AS HER CHEEKS TURNED DARK.  THEN, SHE SAID SHE WOULD APPRECIATE WHATEVER I GOT HER AND THAT SHE DIDN'T REALLY WANT ANYTHING FROM ME BESIDES BEIN' THERE FOR HER.  CONFUSED, I TRIED TO THINK OF SOMETHIN' TO GET HER SO I MADE A TRIP BACK HERE, PLUCKED ONE OF THE ECHO FLOWERS, AND HAD IT TURNED INTO A RING.  SANS HAD ACTUALLY SUGGESTED SOMETHIN' SENTIMENTAL.  BY THIS TIME, HE AND FRISK HAD BECOME INSEPARABLE ALSO... MUCH TO MY DISAPPOINTMENT...  I COULDN'T STAND HER, BUT SHE WAS GOOD TO HIM, UNLIKE MOST EVERYONE ELSE, SO I LEFT IT ALONE.  WHELP, CHARA'S BIRTHDAY CAME AND WENT AND I GAVE HER THE RING.  SHE DID LOVE IT, BUT I COULD TELL THERE WAS SOMETHIN' SHE WANTED MORE FROM ME.  FINALLY, I ALL BUT BEGGED 'ER TO TELL ME WHAT IT WAS SHE TRULY WANTED.  SHE SHOUTED, 'YOU HOUND!  I WANT _YOU_.  THERE'S NOTHIN' YOU CAN GIVE ME THAT WOULD COMPARE TO HAVIN' YOU IN MY LIFE FOREVER.  I... LOVE YOU, PAPYRUS...  I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR SO LONG THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MISSED IT.'  AND THAT'S WHEN I FINALLY UNDERSTOOD WHAT THE FEELIN' WAS BURROWED DEEP INSIDE MY CHEST CAVITY.  I PULLED HER AROUND, I GENTLY CAUGHT HER CHIN WITH MY HAND, AND I KISSED HER AS SOFTLY AS I COULD MANAGE.  I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THIS HUMAN WHO HAD BECOME MY BEST FRIEND.  WELL, I LOST MY SKULL IN THE MOMENT.  ONE KISS LED TO ANOTHER AND, BEFORE I KNEW IT, I HAD FUCKED UP..."

"Ya didn't?!" Sans gasped as the reached the entrance to Temmie Village.

"OH, I DID.  SHAMEFUL AS IT MAY SOUND, WE CAVED TO A PRIMITIVE DESIRE THAT HAD BEEN PENT UP FOR AT LEAST A YEAR.  SOMETHIN' IN ME BROKE AND I FELT A NEED FOR HER THAT I HAD NEVER FELT FOR ANYONE BEFORE.  I STILL FEEL THAT WAY WHEN I LOOK AT HER... BUT IF I COULD GO BACK, I WOULD HAVE WAITED A LITTLE LONGER.  SHE WAS SO YOUNG AND I WAS STUPID.  I ACTUALLY HURT HER TOO AND NOT EVEN REALIZED I HAD DONE IT.  I BIT HER SO HARD SHE NEEDED STITCHES...  I WAS SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF...  SHE TOLD UNDYNE WHAT HAPPENED AND BEGGED 'ER NOT TO TELL HER PARENTS KNOWIN' ASGORE AND TORIEL WOULD PROBABLY HAVE KILLED ME.  SO, BEIN' A GOOD FRIEND AND ALL, UNDYNE KEPT IT A SECRET.  I SWORE I WOULD NEVER BE THE DOMINANT ONE AGAIN AND I KEPT THAT PROMISE.  COULDN'T HAVE LIVED WITH MYSELF IF I HAD HURT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN OR WORSE.  IT WASN'T A FEW MONTHS LATER THAT SHE ENDED UP PREGNANT AND WE ELOPED BEFORE ANYONE FOUND OUT WHAT WAS GOIN' ON.  I REALLY WISH I HAD WAITED.  I KINDA FEEL LIKE I RUINED HER LIFE SOMETIMES..."

"WAIT A MINUTE NOW.  YOU MADE SOME RASH DECISIONS IN A FLURRY OF HORMONES, YES.  BUT, I'M NOT SO SURE IT'S FAIR TO SAY YOU RUINED HER LIFE IF SHE'S BEEN WITH YOU FOR SO LONG."

"MAYBE.  SHE'S VERY SACRIFICIN' AND WILL OFTEN PUT OTHER'S HAPPINESS BEFORE HER OWN."

"Then, is she the kind that openly tells ya how she feels even if ya don't wanna hear it?" Sans approached from a different perspective.

"YES, DEFINITELY," Russ answered.

"And, has she ever mentioned bein' unhappy with how things turned out?"

"NOT ONCE.  SHE'S ALWAYS EXPRESSED HOW MUCH SHE LOVES ME AND TELLS ME  HOW GRATEFUL SHE IS TO HAVE MET ME EVEN IF I AM A LITTLE UNSTABLE AT TIMES.  IT MAKES HER FEEL SAFE AND NOW I'VE LET HER DOWN..."

"It seems to me that she is genuinely happy, though maybe stressed at times.  Frisk is a lot like that.  She doesn't regret how things happened between us but she tends to get stressed with life.  I wouldn't worry about her bein' unhappy long as ya do what ya can to make sure she _is_ happy and listen to her when she's tellin' ya what's wrong.  Communication is key in any relationship."

"I AGREE WITH SANS.  SHE SEEMS LIKE THE TYPE THAT WOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM LETTING YOU KNOW IF SHE WAS INDEED UNHAPPY.  OBVIOUSLY, WE CAN'T SAY FOR SURE BUT FROM WHAT YOU TOLD US YOU'RE JUST BEING PARANOID," Papyrus stated boldly.

"MAYBE SO...  SHE TELLS ME I'M PARANOID QUITE A BIT.  BUT, YOU WOULD BE TOO IF YA WENT THROUGH LIFE THE WAY WE HAVE.  LET'S SEE.  WELCOME TO TEMMIE VILLAGE!  THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY PLACE IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND THAT DOESN'T HAVE A DEADLY TRAP BUT I WOULD STILL BE CAUTIOUS.  MY BROTHER MAY HAVE SET A FEW BY NOW.  YOU TWO WAIT HERE  AND I'LL SEARCH THE VILLAGE REAL FAST.  IF THEY'RE NOT HERE, THEN THEY'RE AT THE CASTLE AND I'LL NEED YOUR HELP TO COVER MORE GROUND.  I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."  Russ left the brothers in the corridor outside the village.

He hadn't been gone just a minute when, out of nowhere, Sans was struck by a large staff made of bone.  Papyrus dodged in time and grabbed his brother who was dazed by the mighty blow.  He quickly evaded another swing and turned to face their assailant.  "I don't know who you two are, but get the fuck out of here!  I don't know how you found this place but you're not welcome!  Leave.  Now," growled a familiar and dark voice.

"Buddy, I dunno who ya think you are and I don't really care.  Strike at us like that again and you're gonna be in for a real bad time," Sans retaliated.

"You're fucking around with the wrong monster today.  I am _not_ in the mood to negotiate.  Either leave or I shall turn you into dust," the voice threatened as two deep indigo lights made their way toward them.  With a mix of cyan, orange, and indigo to light up the dark hallway, Sans could see their opponent clearly.  His expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion.

"Who... who are you??"

"Who am I?  Who the fuck are _you_?"  The stared at each other in bewilderment for a moment.  It was as if looking into a distorted mirror.  The face attached to the dark lights resembled his own except he wore battle armor, pewter in color and trimmed in navy.  His scarf was tattered and frayed but matched the outlining of his metal suit.  He remained still with menacing canines grinding together in a snarl.  Sans also noted two scars running down the opposite eye of Russ' scars and one that ran down his maxilla to his mandible.

"The name's Sans and this is my little brother, Papyrus.  Now, who are _you_."

The monster who resembled Sans let out a big grunt before putting his staff away.  "In my hay-day, they called me the horrible and magnificent Sans.  Some even called me the Horrid Hunter.  Now, they just call me Blackberry.  Tch!  Oh how far I have fallen.  You must be the poor bastards that volunteered to help my brother."

"WELL, WE ARE THE ONES WHO AGREED TO ANSWER HIS PLIGHT, YES.  HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Papyrus questioned.

"My brother told me he was crossing the rift to seek help.  I knew our aid would come from another dimension but I never thought he would find our counterparts.  He never ceases to amaze me sometimes.  Sans, is it?  No fancy nicknames or pet name?"

"Not really.  Chara calls me shorty-bones or comedian sometimes, but they're not exactly what I consider endearin'.  They are to her and that's the extent of it," Sans grumbled.

"That's funny because my nickname Blackberry actually came from Chara as well.  When we first met, she laughed and said my armor makes me look like a blackberry.  Now, my wife calls me Berry for short...  And what about you, stretch?  No discerning nicknames for you either?" the armored Sans turned to Papyrus.

"THEY SHORTEN MY NAME A LOT.  I AM NOT USUALLY CALLED 'PAPYRUS' UNLESS SOMEONE IS FUSSING AT ME OR I'M SPEAKING WITH LADY TORIEL.  SO, IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE, CALL ME PAP.  BY THE WAY, WE ARE HERE WITH YOUR BROTHER TO TAKE YOUR FAMILY TO SAFER GROUNDS.  WE HAVE OUR FAMILIES IN HIDING FOR THE TIME BEING AND WE THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE RATHER LONELY HERE JUST YOU THREE.  WE HAVE CHILDREN TOO, YOU SEE, AND WE ALL THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE EASIER ON THEM IF THEY COULD PLAY TOGETHER.  NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THIS ALONE."

"Dad!-Dad!  You're back!" a child's voice called from within the small village.  Childish footsteps raced towards them and right past the two standing against the one called Blackberry.

His disgruntled face melted as a kind smile replaced the grimace.  "There's my boy!" he shouted catching his son and pulling him tightly against him.  "Where you good for your mother?"

"Of course!  Where have ya been, Dad?"  Sans noticed how similar the boy looked to his own daughters with that wavy chestnut hair on top and shaved white hair on the bottom.  He couldn't help but think that the white hair must definitely be a monster genetic.  The kid his alter was patting on the shoulder looked to be older than his girls though, and his violet eyes were definitely unique from Luci and Cori as well.

"I have been out trying to find more materials for traps and food supplies.  Those Tem flakes aren't going to last forever, son."

"I don't know, Dad.  They might last until the end of time.  Yuck..." the boy snubbed his nose as they headed into the city in search of Russ and Frisk.

"Son, you're going to eat.  It might not be the gourmet meals I've spoiled you with, but it's sustenance until we can find something better.  Or until I can find something to cook with..."

"This is your kiddo?" Sans asked cheerfully.

"Yes, this is my son, Eras.  Eras, these are the two who are going to help Uncle Russ find Aunt Chara, Espy, and Fira.  They're also talking about hiding us in their universe somewhere where you can play with other kids your age.  How does that sound?"

"I'm okay with that.  It's _Mom_ who needs convincing.  She's been a mess since Aunt Chara went missing..."

"Hey now, that's still your mother.  She and your aunt are very close and she's worried about her nieces just as I am."

"Berry!!  Oh thank goodness!  I'm so glad you're okay!  Where have you _been_?  I think I just accidentally gave Russ a concussion!" a female voice cried as a face similar to Sans' wife ran into Blackberry's arms.

"SHE USES THE TERM 'ACCIDENT' LOOSELY..." Russ moaned as he rubbed his skull following behind her at a snail's pace.

"I _said_ I was sorry!"  Her fiery red eyes glared back at him while still enveloped by her husband.  "I thought you were an intruder!  What was I supposed to do?!  If anything, _you_ should be sorry for sneaking up on us like that and causing me to dent this nice frying pan your brother needed."

"WELL FUCKIN' _FORGIVE_ ME FOR COMIN' DOWN HERE TO CHECK ON YOU AND THE KIDDO!  WON'T DO THAT SHIT NO MORE..."

"Excuse me?!  I'm sorry.  I halfway thought you would be out _there_ somewhere looking for my _sister_ and my nieces-" the short and lean woman was cut off as she advanced toward him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE!  I HAVE BEEN ALL _OVER_ THAT GODDAMN TOWN, AND ON FOOT, TRYIN' TO FIND _MY_ WIFE AND CHILDREN SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR A DAMN THING FROM YOU!  I EVEN KILLED ONE OF 'EM WHICH IS WHY I'M WITH THESE TWO BONE-HEADS!  THEY'RE TRYIN' TO HELP ME LAY LOW SO I DON'T GET CAUGHT WHILE THEY ALSO HELP ME TRACK DOWN CHARA.  BUT, YA DON'T LOOK AT THE BIGGER PICTURE, DO YA?"

"You did _what?!_   What the actual _fuck_ , Mutt?!  I thought you were done killing people?!"

"WELL, I'M NOT ABOUT TO JUST LET 'EM GO AND GIVE 'EM THE CHANCE TO TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FAMILY!  I HAFTA PROTECT YOU, SANS, AND ERAS _SOMEHOW..._ I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF 'EM WHEN I FIND 'EM!"

Frisk shot a flustered glance to the dirt floor diverting her anger.  She crossed her arms and shifted her stance before stating, "Just... just don't get caught next time..."  Blackberry promptly removed his distals from Eras' ears and greeted his wife with a quick kiss.

"Calm down, honey.  You two really should try to get along better... or at least give the kids step-by-step instructions when you finally decide to hash it out the old fashioned way," he grumbled.

"This is normal for you people??" Sans asked in surprise.

"Actually, that one was pretty tame.  I don't clog Eras' ears over the fighting.  I muffle the insults because they can get pretty nasty with each other if they want."

"THAT'S CONCERNING.  DO THEY FIGHT OFTEN??" Papyrus asked thinking on his own relationship with Frisk.  This wasn't anything in resemblance to theirs.  They had always been close and shared an understanding of each other that disturbed their spouses at times.  Papyrus couldn't imagine them being at each other's throats like this ever.  Sure, they had their disagreements but nothing like this, and The Great Papyrus certainly would never reduce to petty name calling.

"Oh yeah.  Those two are always going at it.  People can't tell from the outside looking in, but they really care about each other but they're both stubborn, which is why they don't get along most of the time.  The other reason is Chara.  Chara is Frisk's sister and my wife feels that Mutt trapped her into a relationship, and ultimately marriage, with him.  Except... my wife is great at forming conclusions that aren't necessarily true and my brother is a very devoted husband and father.  Then on top of it, her brother lives inside her mind which is another voice encouraging her behavior.  It's like fuel, gasoline, wind, and a dry forest that hasn't seen rain for weeks:  one big shit storm!  But then there are moments, like now, when they actually talk instead of just bitch at each other."  He jerked his skull towards the two who were discussing the next course of action with minimal agitation.  "It's rare, but they do come together every now and then and have a real conversation.  So, dear?!  Are you coming with us?" he called to his wife.

"I don't know, Berry...  I don't exactly play nice with others.  And, we're a liability for you if those humans catch us.  Don't you think we're better off hiding in solitude?" she questioned.

"I don't.  I think it would be better if you were somewhere I could get to on my own if need be.  Plus, there's safety in numbers.  Come with us, please.  Don't make me tie you up and sling you over my shoulder like baggage... because I will..."

"So I don't have a choice??  Then why even ask?"

"Well, you might leave me if you thought you had a choice and I can't have that," Blackberry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Frisk.  She rolled her eyes and gathered Eras to her.

"When are we leaving then?"

"AS SOON AS YOU'RE READY.  WE HAVE GROUND TO COVER TODAY, SO DON'T BE LONG," Russ answered.

"I suppose I'm ready now.  We didn't really grab anything before coming down here except a little food," Frisk explained since he had been gone for that part.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT.  WE'RE BRINGIN' FOOD TO EVERYONE WHILE IN HIDIN' SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT.  IT'S NOT _THAT_ KIND OF SURVIVAL SITUATION.  THERE'S A WORKIN' KITCHEN AND THEIR TORIEL AND FRISK CAN COOK SO IT'S NOT GONNA BE MUCH DIFFERENT THAN BEIN' HOME.  YOU'LL HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM AND BEDROOM AND WE'LL BRING YA SOME TOILETRIES.  IT'S JUST, YOU'RE GONNA BE IN THE UNDERGROUND SOMEWHERE ELSE."

"Well, why didn't you say so?  I'll take that over this.  I'm sure the contingency is Berry will be on the surface with you, correct?"

"YEAH.  WE NEED HIS HELP.  BUT I WARN YA, BOSS, YOUR POWER IS CUT IN HALF BEIN' IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS ONE OF YOUR ALTERS.  THEIR GASTER TOLD ME WHILE WE WERE LAYIN' TRAPS."

"That doesn't surprise me as much as the idea of _you_ working, you lazy mutt.  Tell me, did you lay them like you did your snowman 'trap' back home??"

"HEY!  THE SNOWMAN WAS BRILLIANT!  AN UNASSUMIN' SNOWPOFF WITH JUST MY NAME ON IT WAS JUST ENTICIN' ENOUGH FOR SOME ASSHOLE TO STEP ON IT AND RAM THAT SPIKE IT HID INTO THEIR FOOT."

"It was lazy and a sad excuse for a trap!  It wasn't even deadly!"

"NO, BUT THE POISONED TIP WAS...  BESIDES, I LAID SOME DECENT TRAPS THIS TIME!  I WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THREE WHOLE HOURS REWIRIN', REMOVIN', AND REPLACIN' PARTS TO MAKE 'EM LETHAL."

"Oh geeze.  If Mutt laid the traps, then I'm better off down here scrounging for food," Frisk scoffed.

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKIN' INTOLERABLE TOGETHER!"

"AND ALL THREE OF YOU ARE INTOLERABLE!" Papyrus finally spoke up.  "HAS IT SLIPPED YOUR MINDS THAT THERE ARE MORE PRESSING MATTERS TO TEND TO AT THE MOMENT?!  MUFFET'S WILL BE OPENING SOON AND WE NEED TO BE THERE RIGHT BEFORE SHE DOES TO... DO WHATEVER IT IS SANS NEEDS TO DO.  ENOUGH OF THIS BICKERING!  I HAVE A HEALTHY AMOUNT TO DEAL WITH IN MY OWN LIFE.  ARE WE READY, BROTHER?"

"Yep!" Sans replied.

"Who... Who are these two??" Frisk asked taken back by the similarities between them and her husband and brother-in-law.  "And you said something earlier about 'their' Toriel and 'their' Gaster??"

"THAT'S CORRECT.  MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS.  WE ARE ALTERS OF THESE TWO FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION.  OUR WIVES ARE ALSO _YOURS_ AND YOUR SISTER'S ALTERS RESPECTIVELY."

"Oh wow!  You look like Mutt but you're articulate and educated like my husband.  I suppose your brother looks like my husband but is trash like my brother-in-law..."

"Hey now!!-" Sans blurted out.

"Let me guess!  I've died and gone to hell and this is my punishment for all eternity!  Being stuck in a world with two monsters where one looks like my husband and the other acts like him must be punishment for all of my past transgressions!!  Aw, fuck me!"

"Frisk!  Stop being a child and let's go!" Blackberry chided her as he picked her up and threw her over his pauldron, as promised, and took his son by the hand.

"Berry!!  I am _not_ a child!  Put me down so I can walk!"

With a chagrin smile he patted her backside and said, "Sorry, love, but I'm enjoying the view."

Frisk gasped, " _Sans!_ " right before Russ took them back to the other world.

Back at the house of his gracious hosts, he reasoned, "I'M SURE EVERYONE WILL BE HUNGRY TOO.  LET'S TAKE 'EM SOMETHIN' TO EAT."

"That's a valid point.  I guess you're not such a bad monster after all, huh," Sans teased him.

"No, Mutt's a good boy.  He's the most dependable friend anyone can have," Blackberry praised his brother.

"Okay, I gotta ask.  Why do ya still treat him like an animal?  He's _not_ ; he's your brother!"

"Look, I know it looks bad from what we consider a healthy family lifestyle but the truth is my brother isn't exactly normal in the skull.  Did he tell you about Gaster and his time with him?"

"Yeah, he said the doctor turned him into this weird human trackin' device.  He said he 'trained' him like ya would an animal and practically tortured him if he wasn't obedient."

"That's right and I'm _still,_ after all these years, trying to undo the damage that piece-of-shit bastard put him through.  His failure and success system is still based on 'good boy' and 'bad boy' thanks to that fucking doctor and it's one of the remaining quirks he can't seem to work past.  The others are that damn collar, remaining completely still if someone commands 'stay', and catching things with his teeth...  I'm not even sure if that was Dr. Gaster's doing but, for whatever reason, he likes to play fetch.  That's how he ended up with that gold tooth.  Dumbass tried to catch fly ball at a baseball game with his mouth and... he succeeded..."  Papyrus heard this and looked around the room suspiciously before wandering off into the kitchen without a word.  "You're brother is weird too."

"Buddy, ya don't know the half of it."  Sans laughed as he went to help them in the kitchen.  After packing snacks, non perishables, and some toiletries, they took Frisk and Eras to the castle where she would be staying for the duration of their investigation for her sister.  They were rushed by a swarm of faces grateful to see that they were safe and with food.

"Papa, who's this?" Luci asked as Sans lifted her and Cori up.

"Well, you're gonna have some company for a while, so I want ya three to make them feel welcome.  Can ya do that for me?"

"Yes, Papa," they both answered.  "Papa, why does that other man look like you?" Cori asked this time.

"The same reason Russ looks like Uncle Pap.  That's his brother.  If ya look close, his wife looks like Mama.  Right?"

"She does!  But Mama's prettier..."

"Shush!  Don't be rude, Cori.  And play nice with their son.  I know you're like me and enjoy a good prank but don't, not while you're down here anyway."

"Sans!  I'm so glad you're back!" Frisk cried as she darted to him.  She wrapped her arms around her family and kissed him.

"Ew!  Mama's kissin' Papa!" Cori gagged.

"Mama!  That's gross!" Luci complained.

"Oh really?  What if I kissed _you_?" Sans asked playfully before peppering her cheeks.

"That's different, Papa!" she giggled pushing his face away.  "You're _supposed_ to give us a kiss when you see us."  Frisk giggled taking Cori from him and setting her back down with a pat on the head.

"We are going to introduce ourselves like ladies, then you're going to play for a while, okay?  We have some adult matters to discuss," Frisk told them as they approached their new guests.  "Hi, I'm the Frisk from this universe and let me be the first to say that staying down here was _not_ my first plan.  But... welcome to our temporary abode."

"Amazing... the multiverse theory is real...  All this time, I thought Mutt was spouting nonsense with his quantum physics and his time travel theories!  Hi!  My name is also Frisk and this is my son Eras.  He's a little shy like his aunt.  This is my husband Sans and he's a little standoffish until you get to know him.  Then, he's _really_ an asshole."

"Hey!  That's not fair!  You start it most of the time with shit like _that_.  Hi, my name's Sans but the Mistress calls me Berry," the Sans alter introduced himself.

"Yes, as in Blackberry because my sister thinks you look like a blackberry in that stupid armor, my fruitcup."

"Damnit, Frisk!  Must you always try to embarrass me when we go places?!"

"No, not everywhere; just places we've never been before."

"Be glad I love you...  Anyway, as you can tell, my wife can be a bit of a catty bitch so don't let her push you around."

" _Sans!_ "

"Heh!  That makes twice today you said my real name.  I'm on a streak!"  The red-iris Frisk glared at her husband when he draped his arm over her shoulder.  Frisk just stared in awe not sure what to say.  They were an odd couple indeed but surely they couldn't be any odder than her sister and Papyrus.  With this rationale, Frisk continued her welcome.

"So, how about I show you and Eras to some rooms and let you two pick out which ones you like best?" Frisk offered.

"That sounds great!  Come along, son.  Daddy won't leave before we get back, right?"

"Of course not!  Go, get settled in.  I'll wait your you both," Blackberry assured her.  She pecked him real quick and followed her double towards the belly of the castle.  Chara stood talking with Sans and Papyrus about something Frisk couldn't quite make out.

About the time they walked by, Chara gasped, "You could be _twins_!  I mean, more than _we_ can be twins!!  How unreal!"

"Sis!  This is another Frisk and this is her son Eras," Frisk introduced the two.

"Oh my goodness!  He's such a cutie!  And that _hair_!  Sasha!!  Come look at this baby's hair!"  Chara wrapped her arms around the boy and buried her face in his curls as she gushed.

"Um, why is your sister all over my child?" Frisk's alter questioned.

"Oh, she loves children and she kinda does what she wants because heaven help the person who tries to stop her... which is usually me...  Chara!  Get your face out of the boy's hair!"

"Ugh!  It's so _soft_!  And it smells good!  How do you get his hair this soft?!"

"Mom uses a little organic coconut oil in the shampoo and makes Dad use it in his cooking," Eras answered her.  "You remind me of my aunt who's hair is pretty like yours and she smells like wildflowers too."

"Oh my gosh!!  You're just the cutest thing!!" Chara squealed hugging the boy.  Sasha laughed and patted the boy on the head while holding her son in the other arm.

Frisk stared at the infant with wide eyes.  In her arms sat a tiny human with little nubs on top of his head set equidistant from each other.  His skin was pale, almost white, and his eyes were hazel as he looked up at her with a bright smile.  His straight, cornflower colored hair fell back from his face when he did.  Her heart stopped for the faintest of moments and her breath caught in her throat.  "You're child..." she choked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sasha asked politely after missing what the woman had said.

"You're child is beautiful.  Who-Who's the father?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"FRISK!  YOU CAN'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT HERE.  YOUR CRASSNESS BACK HOME MIGHT BE CONSIDERED CHARMIN', BUT HERE IT WILL MAKE ENEMIES REAL FAST.  SORRY, SHE'S JUST WONDERIN' WHO YOU MARRIED TO LAND YA DOWN HERE," Russ explained.

"Oh!  I see.  My name is Sasha Dreemurr.  My husband is Asriel and this is our son Sachiel.  Is that what you were asking of me?" Sasha replied with a little more grace than she had planned after such a rude question.

"So this is what my brother's child might look like..." the other Frisk teared up.  "I'm sorry, he's emotional.  My brother, Asriel, will never be able to have a child.  His essence is stuck in my head because he gave up his physical form for me.  We didn't have a way of giving him his own body like you guys did.  Forgive my rudeness; I was taken back by the idea of Asriel having a family of his own.  You do have a beautiful boy."

"Thank you!  Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes!  My brother would love that too.  Thank you so much!"  Frisk took the baby and turned into a complete idiot as babies tend to make of people.

"THANK YOU FOR NOT BEIN' TOO HARD ON HER.  SHE'S NOT A BAD PERSON, JUST BOLD, MISSPOKEN, AND OUT OF PLACE HERE," Russ thanked Sasha.

"It's not a big deal.   _You_ were bold and out of place here too, you know.  But, you're catching on.  She will too before this is over with," Sasha pardoned him with a kind smile.  Frisk introduced her mother to the new visitors and Serif became quick friends with Eras much to Papyrus' relief.  He wasn't sure how the boys would take to each other, but he felt he should have known better with his son.  Serif was a good kid and made friends easier than most, so it shouldn't have been a surprise.  Next the girls joined in their game with their own dolls and stuffed animals.  Papyrus made a mental note to grab more toys and clothes for everyone next trip back.

"ARE YA READY?" Russ asked Papyrus who was observing the children.

"NOT REALLY," Papyrus sighed cradling Kabel to him.  "BUT, I KNOW YOUR FAMILY IS IN DANGER AND I'M STILL BEING SELFISH.  HOW AWFUL OF ME, RIGHT?"

"NAH, YOU'RE A DAD.  THAT'S WHAT DAD'S DO.  HE PUTS HIS OWN BEFORE ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE NO ONE IN THE WORLD IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS KIDS.  I GET IT.  DON'T FORGET, I TRIED TO THROW YA UNDER THE BUS FOR MINE.  NOT MY PROUDEST MOMENT, BUT IT MADE SENSE AT THE TIME.  MAN, YOUR LITTLE ONE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YA... IF YA HAD SKIN THAT IS.  YOUR OLDEST ONE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE MY GIRLS THAT IT'S KINDA CREEPY."

"NYEH HEH.  I UNDERSTAND.  I AGREE THAT THE WHOLE SITUATION IS CREEPY.  I MEAN, YOU'RE _ME_.  YOU'RE NOT JUST A DOUBLE BUT YOU'RE ACTUALLY ANOTHER _ME._   WHICH MEANS SOMEWHERE ALONG THE WAY THERE IS A CONNECTION BETWEEN OUR CHILDREN, BESIDES THEIR PARENTS, AND THAT'S PRETTY CREEPY.  HOWEVER, I'M NOT THINKING TOO MUCH ON IT LEST I GO INSANE.  THAT'S MY BROTHER'S JOB!  HE'S THE PHYSICIST!  I'M JUST THE SUPER COOL MASTER CHEF OF THE FAMILY.  NYEH HEH HEH!"  Russ shook his skull and let the others visit with their families for a while.  Frisk picked out a room but Eras insisted on sharing one with his new friend.  Serif didn't protest.  They both thought the place to be horrifying at night, in both universes, and were grateful for the company.  Russ had quietly slipped out to the Judgement Hall so no one could see the pain on his face from watching everyone exchange sentiment in preparation for leaving.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" his sister-in-law asked half sarcastically.

"DON'T START, FRISK.  I'M NOT IN THE MOOD," he mumbled lighting a cigarette.

"Ugh!  Are you ever gonna quit those nasty things?  They'll kill you, ya know."

"WHAT DO _YOU_ CARE, FRISK?"

"I don't.  ...  But, my sister does.  She loves you and so do those two little spitfire girls of yours.  Look, Mutt, I know you hate me-"

"I DON'T HATE YA," Russ cut her off but his voice was flat and matter-of-factly.

"Of course you do!  I would hate me too.  It doesn't bother me-"

"BUT I DON'T HATE YOU.  I JUST HATE YOUR ATTITUDE SOMETIMES.  AND THE WAY YA TRY TO DOMINATE MY BROTHER GETS ME FUMIN', BUT THAT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS.  THAT'S BETWEEN YOU TWO.  YOU'RE A GOOD MOM AND, EVEN IF YOU ARE AN INSTIGATOR, YOU'RE GOOD TO MY BROTHER.  YOU'RE A REAL FRIEND TO CHARA AND YA TREAT MY DAUGHTERS LIKE YOUR OWN.  SO, I FIGURED IF I'M THE ONLY ONE YA HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THEN I CAN HANDLE THAT."

"Well, yeah, I love those girls!  They can't help who their daddy is! - I'm joking!  Don't look at me like that.  Russ, you might not hate me but you sure haven't forgiven me for what I did all those years ago.  I know that for certain because you throw it in my face at every opportunity."

"WELL, YA NEVER FORGAVE ME FOR ALL I PUT CHARA THROUGH."

"No, you never forgave _yourself_ for what you put my sister through.  Thing is, it's not all your fault.  Chara made her own decisions in her journey through the Underground.  She knew the consequences of her actions and she chose her path.  Then, she was old enough to make _other_ decisions and she chose _you_.  I never understood why until I realized that it's not up to me to understand why.  She loves you and she sticks by you even against our parents, who despised you after you knocked her up and eloped without bothering to tell anyone besides Sans by the way, and against _me_."

"I KNOW I SCREWED UP AND IT'S NOT HOW THINGS SHOULD HAVE WENT.  I WAS STUPID, BUT I'M MAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT I MADE MISTAKES.  CHARA STAYED WITH ME TOO, DESPITE HOW FUCKED UP I AM, BECAUSE SHE FELT SHE HAD NO OTHER OPTIONS AFTER IT BECAME PUBLIC THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH A MONSTER'S CHILD.  WHAT'S YOUR POINT IN COMIN' OUT HERE TO REMIND ME OF THIS?"

"You're wrong, Papyrus.  And, you're paranoid...  Stop it!  Stop that before you actually _do_ mess things up!  I came out here because I couldn't help but notice how happy that other Frisk was to see her brother-in-law.  She was almost as happy to see him as she was her husband.  It had me thinking that _that's_ how things should be between us...  We shouldn't be fighting all the time, yet we do.  We shouldn't be so nasty to each other, yet we are.  Why is that?"

"I DUNNO.  YA TELL ME, FRISK.  I CARE ABOUT YA MORE THAN YA SEEM TO THINK.  I WOULD PROTECT YA JUST AS I WOULD CHARA EVEN THOUGH YA TREAT ME LIKE A... A-"

"-monster..."

"YEAH.  I GET TIRED OF TRYIN' TO PROVE MYSELF TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE.  I GUESS THAT'S WHY I CLING TO CHARA SO HARD... SHE WAS THE FIRST PERSON BESIDES BERRY AND UNDYNE TO GIVE ME A CHANCE AT SOMETHIN'.  I GUESS THAT'S WHY I CAN'T LET GO OF MY MISTAKES."

"I'm sorry.  I know things can't just magically change over night, but you're right.  You deserve more from me than what I give you.  I give you a lot of shit that you don't deserve and I've been meaning to talk with you for a while now.  I'm sorry I'm just getting around to it.  You make it clear in your own way that you consider me family and, as family, we need to stick together.  I know I've been a bitch here lately, but I'm so worried about my sister.  It's killing me knowing she's out there somewhere needing help and I can't get to her.  It's not fair!  Yet, it's not fair for me to take it out on you either.  You didn't do it and you're trying your best to find them.  By the way, stop calling my nieces ' _mistakes_ '.  And stop acting like you took advantage of my sister!  If anything _she_ took advantage of your ignorance and blind loyalty. You do realize she would she had been wanting you to notice her for literally years, right?  My sister isn't exactly this saintly figure everyone makes her out to be...  Okay, she would _kill_ me if she knew I told you this, but she once told me she felt guilty.  She said she felt like she trapped _you_ into marrying her with the pregnancy and wondered if you only married her as an obligation.  I have to admit that I couldn't help wondering the same thing after she confided this to me.  But, you've shown me the past month that we were wrong.  She's been gone far too long for any hope that she's even in this city and yet you still haven't given up on finding them.  You refuse to let the law handle it and have risked your own safety, not just for them, but for us as well."

"THANKS.  IT MEANS A LOT FOR YA TO COME OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME.  I'M NOT GOOD WITH THESE FAMILY MOMENTS, BUT I THINK THEY CALL FOR SOME SORT OF RITUALISTIC PHYSICAL CONTACT-"

"Shut up and give me a hug, you mutt."  Russ pulled Frisk to him with both arms.  "Thanks for hearing me out.  I will try to not be so ill towards you and maybe we can convince my parents as well that your not the scum of the earth."

"Ugh!  Disgusting!" Blackberry shouted mockingly as the group stepped out into the hall.

"Stuff it, Berry!  We're having a moment!" Frisk scolded.

"I've been hoping and waiting for a day I would get to see you two finally get along!  Shame it's taking a tragedy to do it.  Babe, we're about to leave.  Frisk said since you don't have much with you, you can borrow some of her clothes.  She said she wouldn't miss a few outfits.  You might want to go in and try some things on, you know, make some friends.  And for heaven's sake, check your manners!  You can be so rude sometimes!  This place isn't like home.  The monsters and people in this universe are nice for the most part, so try to be nice back."

"Don't lecture me like I'm Eras!  I'm not your child!  Shove it up your coccyx, Berry!" his wife hissed.

"Damn, you're so feisty!  I fucking love it!  Seriously, be nice.  We'll be back after a while to check on you all and probably bring something to eat.  Sound good?"

"Yeah, just be careful, please.  And, watch out for your brother.  He's taking this harder than he lets on."

"Don't tell me what to do, devil-woman!  I love you."  Berry laughed and kissed her before disappearing with his brother and the other two.  Frisk let out a heavy sigh and marched back inside to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my SF! Sans is not to be confused with Rivertale's Blackberry Sans. They are two totally different personalities and universes. Just thought I would throw that in there, but to me a name isn't something that's owned and I didn't get the name from them either. Everyone called Swap! Sans Blueberry so I called SF! Sans Blackberry before I ever discovered Tumblr. And, normally I don't give away the game references but I just have to with this one because it's so vague that people might have forgotten. If you throw the stick during the pacifist battle with Papyrus, he will fetch it and bring it back in his mouth. XD


	8. Answers That Raise Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some interesting and mysterious things involving Hound's victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have included this in the last chapter but it was long enough as it was. I can't wait to get into the meat of this story and start introducing some OC's! For now, the bone brothers will do some investigating.

Sans took them to Muffet's Bakery just as he promised.  Before the lovely spider monster could unlock her doors, Sans rushed them in and bolted the glass doors behind him.  "What is the meaning of this, Sans Skeleton?!" Muffet barked.  "What are you doing bringing all these other monsters with you?!  I'm _trying_ to open shop!"

"I know, Ms. Muffet, I know.  I need to speak with ya in private for a moment.  Here, I'll even make it worth your time," Sans replied offering her a small clip of money.

"Fine.  What do you need?"

"I need information on a customer who was killed on the corner.  Do ya know anything about 'im?"

"The human who used to buy two dozen donuts from me and a spiced latte every morning?  The one who was murdered in broad daylight?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"All I know about him is that he had a platinum membership with me that rewarded him with a free Sunday beverage of any size and a free monthly box of a dozen donuts, plus discounts on other merchandise and free samples in the mail if anyone's interested."  She grinned at the other guests.

"He had a platinum membership?  So, do ya have a mailin' address on him?"

"Sans, I can't give out that kind of information.  That would violate privacy laws and my customer's confidentiality."

"What if I signed Frisk up for another platinum membership?"

"How about you _both_ sign up and I give you his home address?  Ahuhuhu!"

"Alright, fine.  I swear I won't tell anyone either."

"I know you won't, dearie.  Let's see..."  She typed on her computer with two hands while pouring tea and writing with two others.  "Here you are!  I wrote it down for you and take some complimentary tea for your patronage."

"Thanks, Muffet.  One more thing before we go.  Ya said he was a frequent customer?  Did he ever have anyone with him?"

"No.  He was always alone.  However, he would sit in the parlor and often times just sip on his coffee while scrolling through his laptop or phone.  He hardly spoke to me, but always tipped me well even if all he ordered was a beverage.  He was an odd human indeed.  Now, I _must_ open my shop.  I already have a line.  Before you go, may I ask what this is about?"

"Oh, he was involved with a kidnappin'.  My friend here, the guy took his wife and children and we're tryin' to find 'em."

" _What_?!  I never would have dreamed he was planning out something so sinister!  That's terrible!  I'm so sorry, dearie!  Sans, why didn't you say that first!?  We'll keep our ears peeled for anything regarding your search.  Best of luck to you, boys!"  Sans thanked her again and stepped out almost two hundred dollars broker.

"Look at that.  An address.  Maybe we can find something at the guys home that will give us a lead," Berry grinned.

"Maybe, but it's too dangerous for all of us to go.  Russ, why don't ya take Berry and Pap to speak with Grillby at the bar and I'll go search the guy's house by myself.  I would go talk with Grillz and let _you_ search the house but you're not familiar with the area still and I don't want ya gettin' lost.  Keep your noggin covered too so no one recognizes ya."

"FAIR ENOUGH.  WHERE'S THE BAR?"  Sans pointed up the road and told him the building number.  It wasn't Papyrus' favorite place to go but Grillby made awesome milkshakes and served fine whisky.  Papyrus wasn't much for whisky but Chara was, so every now and then they would all go out dancing and Chara would drink her weight from bottles sporting various manly names.  As they entered and took a stool at the bar table, Russ noted that the place smelled exactly as it looked:  like a charred oak barrel and grease.  "THIS JOINT SMELLS JUST LIKE MUFFET'S BAR BACK HOME.  AH!  HOW I'VE MISSED THAT SMELL."

Meanwhile, Sans found the home on the block surrounded by yellow caution tape.  Without moving, he teleported himself inside the home so he wouldn't be seen entering it.  Once inside, he pulled out a pair of plastic gloves from his hoodie pocket and started browsing through the human's personal belongings.  "Nothin' fancy here.  The man lived a dull, lonely life if ya asked me," he thought out loud.  Sans took notice in the lack of decor and that the kitchen barely had food for one.  "He must have been a bachelor...  But, what would drive a man to kidnap someone else's family and with _others_ no less?  What kinda lead am I even lookin' for that Mick couldn't find?"  The living room, though barren, was tidy with a television, video game system, a single writing desk, and a small couch.  The kitchen had no dishes on the counter as if he never ate at home and the bedrooms were empty save for one.  One bedroom had a full sized bed and a nightstand with another TV on top of a dresser.  The dresser was empty to Sans' frustration.  The nightstand only had some condoms and a dirty magazine, which Sans thoroughly looked through - for a lead of course.  "He must have been _very_ lonely..."  There wasn't a thing in the home that could have been some type of clue or lead as far as he could tell until he noticed a little key hanging from the other side of the writing desk.  So far, he hadn't needed a key for anything, not even the desk.  Removing the key, Sans heard a little click sound and a tiny door on the side of the desk opened to reveal a lock box.  "This guy wasn't none too bright was he?"

Opening the box with the key he found a... a phone book?  "But why though??"  With an agitated sigh, Sans flipped through the pages as carefully as he had the risque magazine until he noticed a card.  A white business card with a name and address in plain black letters sat wedged between two pages almost halfway through the book.  On the back, hand scribbled, were three letters:  AMO.  "Anti-Monster Organization!  I should have known they would be behind this!  Damnit!  Of all times for Frisk to not be at work.  Guess I'll hafta get Gori to do a little snoopin' for me.  Hmmm...  I wonder if Frisk's co-worker _Dorian_ would know anything about this?  Maybe I should speak with him myself."  Sans remembered the first time Frisk met Dorian.  She was young, about thirteen, and Dorian was about seventeen - much older than Frisk.  He was at the park with Mick and that other guy named Branch.  She had convinced him and Papyrus that it was important she speak with the two and that she had been keeping an eye out for both of them since coming to the surface.  She said it had to do with the other fallen humans and ran right up to them with hope in her eyes.  They watched bewildered as she threw her arms around the boy and, him being close enough to hear, she told them how sorry she was for both of their sisters.  Both Dorian and Branch had an older sister each and both were killed in the Underground apparently.  One was the Patient soul and the other was the Kind soul as Frisk explained later.  That was when he really started talking with Mick, who was older than the other two and just starting his career in journalism.  That was also what put a rift in Dorian and the other kid's relationship.  Dorian had been moved by the small child's sincerity and sympathetic nature while Branch had taken offense and the two failed to see eye-to-eye on hardly anything after that.  What ultimately sealed their falling out was the day Branch had threatened Frisk and Chara.  Though Dorian still had allegiance to the Anti-Monster Organization, he had grown fond of both girls and eventually became Frisk's liaison between AMO and the Monster Society.  As her liaison, he disapproved of his friend's erratic behavior especially considering that both of them were pregnant at the time.

"Heh, and I thought she would marry that guy at one point...  Oh how blind I was."  Sans grinned remembering the night she confessed her deepest feelings for him.  She and Dorian had stole away to the upper floor during her first coordinated New Year's Eve party and disappeared for quite a while.  Chara all but forced Sans to help her look for Frisk, worried something was wrong.  Sans' felt his cheekbones flush with embarrassment remembering how drunk and jealous he had been over Frisk and how he really didn't want to find her with that human.  Reluctantly, he ended up helping Chara anyway and was heartbroken when they stumbled upon the two laughing and jostling each other in a flirtatious manner on a balcony connected to a guest room.  However, it was the conversation that nearly made him storm out and leave entirely.  The two were bumping into each other playfully while exchanging "I love you's" in various tones then laughing after each one.

"No, no, no," Dorian's muffled voice could be heard through the glass sliding door as he looked down at Frisk.  He straightened out the grin on his face and cleared his throat.  "Like this," he told her as he took her hands and repeated the three words in the most sincere voice.  Frisk giggled again and mimicked his expression before taking one of his hands in both of hers.  Sans just couldn't stay to hear her tell someone else how she felt about them, so he went to storm back down to the party and drown his woes in liquor.  Chara, on the other hand, was excited for some sadistic reason and stopped him from continuing to the bedroom door.

"Don't leave yet!  You're going to want to stay," she insisted.  Sans merely scoffed and yanked his arm away from her.  "I'm serious!  It's not what you think, shorty-bones."  Chara winked at him before stepping outside.  Sans heard Frisk gasped then giggle at her sister interrupting whatever _that_ was.  Next, all he could hear was mumbled voices and another gasp from Frisk.  "No!" is what he thought he heard come from the other side of the transparent door but he couldn't be sure in his intoxicated state.  The door slid open and Frisk stepped inside followed by Chara and Dorian.  "Come, Dorian.  We have to tell Mom _something_ as to why Frisk won't be rejoining the party..."  Sans would never forget the flush on her face.  She had been drinking, butthe reason as to why was beyond him.  Hurt and disappointed, he shook his skull and turned to leave again yet Chara refused to let him near the stairs.  "You need to go back in there and _talk_ to her.  Everything will make sense if you just go talk with her."  Chara refused to yield.  No surprise there.  She was every bit as stubborn as always.  "Besides, you wouldn't want someone coming in and taking advantage of her drunken state, would you?"  Damnit!  She had him on that one and Chara couldn't do it since she would be Frisk's replacement for the rest of the evening.  With a defeated sigh, he went back into the bedroom only to find Frisk bundled up under the blankets.

Sans smiled wide remembering that night, remembering how she kissed him.  Turned out, she had been drinking to relieve her nerves for that one moment:  a moment of confession.  She had been practicing her confession with Dorian the whole time and he was simply helping her with the overall delivery.  He laughed at how naive he had been to just assume Frisk was involved with the human and that may have been more than friends.  The sound of a passing car snapped him back to the present as he glanced around the room just to make sure he was still alone.  With a shake of his skull and a flash of magic, Sans teleported to Grillby's where the others would undoubtedly be fruschoppen at the bar.  Sure enough, Papyrus had a glass of wine and the two brothers had a pint each laughing as Grillby stocked the racks.  "What the hell do ya guys think you're doin'?" Sans questioned as he walked up.

"HEY!  SANSY'S HERE!" the crowd roared as he made his way to his company.  He waved tepidly at the many acquaintances that knew his face from all his years of patronage.

"So you _do_ have a nickname!" Berry laughed.

"No!  Most people don't call me that...  Hiya, Grillz!  What's cookin'?"  Grillby just shook his head and continued restocking the bar.  "Did ya guys find anything out?"

"YOUR FIRE FRIEND DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT THE DEAD HUMAN," Russ explained before taking a swig of ale.  "HOWEVER, HE HAD SEEN HIM OUT WITH TWO OF HIS OTHER NEW REGULARS.  HE SAYS THEY COME IN TWO OR THREE TIMES A WEEK FOR LUNCH AND A BEER, ALWAYS TOGETHER.  BUT, THEIR DESCRIPTIONS COULD BE ANYONE."

"Do ya think they'll come in today, Grillz??"

"Hard to say, Sans.  I don't ever see them on the weekends but they post up in that corner booth for an hour every couple of days.  You're more than welcome to sit by and wait.  What business do you have with my customers anyway?"

"We've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yes.  I've known you since you were very little, my friend.  Why?"

"Guys, can we tell 'im?  I trust Grillby like I do Pap."

"SURE.  THE MORE HELPIN' ME TRACK DOWN THESE GUYS THE BETTER," Russ consented.  Sans quietly elaborated the story to his old friend.  Grillby reflected on it for a drawn out moment and leaned in to the group.

"Have you two lost your skulls?  Or are they just devoid of all common sense?  Do you know how asinine that sounds:  multiple dimensions?  Really?"

"Does it sound as asinine as makin' it to the surface?  Or bringin' three people back from the dead?  Maybe a monster-human child is ludicrous too??"

"Alright, Sans, you made your point.  So, tell me, what do you and Papyrus plan on doing when and if the authorities catch you aiding a murderer?"

"We got Asgore, Undyne, and Mick keepin' the feds off our backbones for now.  I'm hopin' whatever we uncover will be a big enough of a distraction that everyone will forget about a lone human death especially since I have a sneakin' suspicion that AMO is involved."

Papyrus and Grillby inhaled a shallow gasp.  "That's an awful big assumption, Sans.  Are you sure about this?"  Sans pulled out the business card and tossed it on the counter.  "How peculiar!  Still... it's not like them to _kidnap_ people especially not humans."

"I thought so too, Grillz.  Apparently we have been mistaken.  So, what can ya tell me about the two customers that frequent the joint?"

"Not much I'm afraid.  They usually just talk about work and how their boss is a slave driver.  They used to joke about the man who was killed.  His name was Fray, I believe, and he must have been a friend or coworker.  They teasingly called him 'Frazzle' because he was a nervous man from what I gathered.  I couldn't tell you the names of the other two nor when to expect them again.  Their schedule seems random due to their work.  I believe they work in a warehouse, though, because they're always talking about shipping and receiving packages, special drop offs, you know - stuff of that nature."

"Any idea where this warehouse might be?"

"No, sorry.  If I did, I would tell you.  If I learn anything else, you'll be the first to know, my friend.  You're more than welcome to stay and try catching the pair if you like.

"I appreciate it, amigo.  Is anyone opposed to hangin' around for a couple of hours to see if the other suspects come in?"

"ACTUALLY, WHILE YOU'RE ON WATCH HERE, I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS LITTLE BLACKBERRY SHOPPING.  HE STICKS OUT IN THAT ARMOR AND IT MIGHT GIVE US AWAY," Papyrus spoke up.

"Do you think I wear this regularly, dingus??  I only put it on just in case I had to fight someone back home.  It comes off rather easily, but I haven't had a chance to remove it," Berry told him.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE STUCK HERE FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS?"

"Let's go find me some new clothes, old pal!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT...  WHAT TIME SHOULD WE MEET BACK HERE, BROTHER?"

"They usually don't come any later than one in the afternoon.  I wouldn't count on them making an appearance past that," Grillby answered pouring Russ another pint.

"That's about three hours from now.  Do me a favor while you're out, Pap.  Take this card and go speak with Dorian.  See if he knows anything about these people and that warehouse," Sans requested.

"AND HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE GET THERE, SANS?  _YOU_ BROUGHT US OUT HERE WITH MAGIC AND I'VE BEEN DRINKING."

"I'll take ya there; just text me when you're ready to come back and I'll even pick ya up.  Sound alright?  I want to make the most out of our daylight hours."

"IT SEEMS AS IF SOME OF MY WORK ETHIC HAS RUBBED OFF ON YOU, DEAR BROTHER.  I LIKE THE WAY YOU'RE USING YOUR SKULL IN THIS!  VERY COMMENDABLE!"  Papyrus finished his glass of wine and headed out the door with Berry.  The two browsed the shops on the strip for a while before Berry settled on an outfit within his range of taste.  He purchased a navy turtleneck sweater and bootcut jeans with a black leather jacket and black leather gloves.  "IT APPEARS THAT YOU FEEL MORE AT HOME OUT OF YOUR ARMOR."  Papyrus gave him a little grin.

"It feels like having skin if one could imagine what skin feels like with never having it.  That's how I describe it anyway.  Sweaters are my favorite and it's definitely sweater weather.  Back to the bar?  We have a mission to complete after all."  Once back at Grillby's, Sans departed with his brother to the embassy where he knew Dorian would be slaving away at whatever it was he and Frisk did all day.

Papyrus hadn't been back to the embassy building since he quit unless it was to bring Frisk something she had forgotten at the house; typically her lunch.  As he stepped through those automatic glass doors, Asgore welcomed him with a warm smile.  "Howdy, Papyrus!  Heard from the women folk yet?" he asked with a little wink.  He almost forgot the cover story was an all girl's trip out of state and the children were with Chara and Frisk's extended family leaving the men to fend for themselves for a couple of weeks.  The kids were supposed to be with Priscilla who was out of the country with them somewhere at a crooked tower that makes pizza, or something like that.  Papyrus was great with many things but geography wasn't one of them.  Conveniently, she would be gone until spring giving them time to work on this conundrum that fell into their laps.

"OH, UH, THEY'RE DOING WELL AS FAR AS I KNOW.  CHARA SAID MISS TORIEL IS HAVING A GREAT TIME BUT SHE MISSES YOU," Papyrus caught himself.

"That's nice to hear.  I can't wait until this is over and she comes home.  Say, what brings you this way, Pap?"

"ACTUALLY, I WAS WONDERING IF DORIAN WAS IN TODAY.  FRISK WANTED ME TO CHECK ON SOME THINGS.  I SWEAR, THAT GIRL IS LIKE ME - CAN'T TAKE HER MIND OFF OF WORK LONG ENOUGH TO ENJOY VACATION.  I TAUGHT HER WELL!  NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Well, he _is_ here today, however, he is in a meeting until lunch.  I know that much thanks to the mayor because she told me what was going on.  They're discussing the recent murder just outside Muffet's Bakery and whether or not they need to update security equipment in the city.  Dorian's father isn't so convinced that it wasn't _you_ who killed that man..."

"AND DORIAN??"

"He's convinced that the victim would have been Branch if you were to kill someone, not a complete stranger."

"MICK TOLD ME THAT WOULDN'T GO ON THE RECORDS.  HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

"It didn't go on the records, but there are only three skeleton monsters in the area and only one tall enough to match the description of the one caught on camera.  They have all seen the footage, Pap.  Your police friend is doing his best to keep it out of the public media, but he won't be able to for much longer."  Asgore glanced around and leaned in across the security desk to whisper, "You boys had better solve this before that video goes public.  Once it does, you'll have every prejudice human and organization after your head.  It will be another war because we're not going to sit back knowing you're innocent and let them hurt you.  _Hurry._ "

"WE ARE WORKING ON IT.  THANKS, ASGORE.  MAY I WAIT IN HIS OFFICE?"

"Of course!  I'll unlock the door for you and message him that he has a visitor."  It was nearly an hour before Dorian opened the door, an hour Papyrus spent organizing the entire place as if he were still an obligated secretary.

"What the hell did you do to my office?!" Dorian asked stepping in.

"OLD HABITS DIE HARD I SUPPOSE.  HELLO, DORIAN," Papyrus greeted.

"I guess they do...  If it were anyone else, I would be furious.  But, I consider it an honor to have the most esteemed secretary in the history of this embassy to reorganize my work and clean up this room.  I'm about to step out for lunch.  Allow me to treat you as a token of my gratitude.  Where would you like to go?"

"THANK YOU, BUT THAT'S NOT NECESSARY.  I DON'T HAVE LONG.  I ONLY WAITED BECAUSE IT WAS OF THE MOST TOP PRIORITY I SPEAK WITH YOU.  WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"  Papyrus handed the bland card to Dorian and waited as he inspected both sides.

"AMO is written on the back?  Hmm...  This address is of an old mental asylum that's been abandoned for years.  It used to house the mentally insane and those deemed a hazard to society but was shut down when the local economy began to suffer.  It was one of the businesses that didn't survive.  Soon after, almost all mental hospitals were shut down anyway.  The interesting thing about this card is that it's new, or _newer,_ yet it has an abandoned address printed on it.  What would we want with _these_??  This doesn't make any sense...  Where did you find this?"

"I DIDN'T.  MY BROTHER DID AND I COULDN'T TELL YOU WHERE EVEN IF I WANTED TO.  THE SECOND THING I CAME FOR WAS TO INQUIRE ABOUT TWO MEN WHO HAPPEN TO BE EMPLOYED AT A SHIPPING WAREHOUSE.  YOU WOULDN'T BY CHANCE HAVE ANYONE IN THE ORGANIZATION THAT MATCHES THAT DESCRIPTION, WOULD YOU?"

"I'm not sure, Papyrus.  I'm not very high in the ranks of the organization.  I was once friends with the man that was murdered, however, I lost many friends after becoming Frisk's liaison for AMO.  You find out who your real friends are when you start to think for yourself instead of adopting the cult mentality.  I _can_ tell you that Fray was always a nervous wreck and he was paranoid that someone was after him in his final days.  He knew he would meet his end at the hands of a monster, but he never mentioned your name.  That's how I know beyond doubt that it wasn't you who killed him.  He would have told me when he confided his fear of being stalked.  He may not have known your name but he knew your face and he said something that struck me as odd when I asked who he believe his stalker to be.  All I got from him was to 'beware of the man who came from another world'.  Then, he left.  The next day he was on the news as another statistic found dead in broad daylight.  Pardon me, I wound up sidetracked and didn't even answer your question.  No, I don't know of anyone who would be working in a shipping warehouse in this city.  There hasn't been an operating one in the area for years, not a packing and shipping one anyhow.  Why do you ask?  Just curious because you don't work in monster-human relations anymore."

The question was unexpected and Papyrus had to think of something quick.  "I, UM, WELL... IMAGINE YOU WERE A LONE HUMAN IN A WORLD OF MONSTERS.  IT'S ONLY YOU, A SIBLING, AND A PARENT, THEN YOU CATCH WIND OF ANOTHER HUMAN THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU.  WOULDN'T YOU BE CURIOUS TOO?"

"Hmm.  I never thought about it, but you're right.  I haven't seen any other skeleton type monsters in all my travels.  I wouldn't go digging _too_ much, else you might end up on the suspect list."

"I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND.  THANK YOU FOR THE CONVERSATION.  TAKE CARE, DORIAN."

"Farewell, Papyrus, and be careful.  Oh!  By the way, the verdict from our meeting stood that government cameras at the street corners impedes too much on privacy and is over the city's budget.  I thought you might like to know that I was one of the only humans that spoke against it along with our benevolent mayor."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, DORIAN.  WHY DO YOU INSIST ON STAYING WITH AMO WHEN I CAN ALMOST CONSIDER YOU A FRIEND?"  Papyrus turned around at the door on hearing this news.

"I don't hate monster-kind nor do I wish any harm to befall on monsters.  I simply feel that humankind has enough to worry about with its own that we don't have the time or resources to spend on monsters.  When so many of our own suffer yet we're putting forth sacrificial efforts that betters others before ours, then I have a problem with that.  I don't hate you but, in the end, I could never _be_ one of you and you could never physically be a human.  Therefore my efforts go towards redirecting _our_ efforts back into mankind regardless of your kind's status.  _That_ is my goal.  Forgive me if it sounds cruel."

"THERE WAS ONCE A TIME WHEN MONSTERS FELT THE SAME.  BUT NOT ME.  I WILL ALWAYS STAND BEHIND MY BELIEF IN A UNIFIED SOCIETY.  OUR CHILDREN ARE THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF THE UTOPIA WE STRIVE FOR."  Something inside him clicked as he spoke.  Serif, Kabel, Lucida, Corsiva, Eras, and Sachiel were the physical symbolism of unity and peace between humans and monsters.  Could that have anything to do with the reason behind them specifically being targeted?  He texted his brother in haste for the promised lift back to the bar.  Almost immediately, Sans was right there to bring him back and on cue asked for the details of the conversation.  Papyrus revealed everything not even sparing the bit about the motion to set up street cams.

"I SAY WE GO CHECK OUT THIS ADDRESS," Russ instantly suggested.  "THOSE TWO GOONS DIDN'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE AND THEY PROBABLY WON'T TODAY.  WE CAN TRY AGAIN TOMORROW.  I WANNA INVESTIGATE THIS 'ABANDONED' ASYLUM AND SEE IF ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS IS GOIN' ON."  With everyone in agreement, Sans cleared his tab since his brother so generously put all of their drinks on it, and they left at once.  He didn't have an exact location, but Sans and Papyrus both were pretty skilled at navigating and knew the general area fairly well after so long above ground.  It only took a few jumps through town before they were on the other side of the city pushing the city limits.  The drive time would have taken nearly an hour with traffic yet Sans was able to keep it under ten minutes with Papyrus occasionally checking the GPS to make sure they were on the correct path.

"STOP HERE, SANS.  THE WAREHOUSE IS ONLY A BLOCK AWAY AND IT WOULD LOOK SUSPICIOUS IF WE WERE CAUGHT JUST APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE," Papyrus suggested.  "WE SHALL START WALKING FROM HERE AS IF WE WERE OUT FOR A STROLL."

"Good idea, Pap.  Nice catch," Sans conceded.  He pulled his jacket a little tighter around his frame while Russ flipped his hood up to block out the cold and conceal his face a little.  They walked about a block before catching sight of an older building that looked just out of place enough to add a scenic touch to the outer city.  Unlike the suburbia paradise of the inner part of Ebott City where the brothers lived, the outer city was spotty with urban fossils like the hospital they were searching for.  Casually, they ambled past the building keeping to the other side of the road as to not arouse suspicion.  They passed the decrepit building a good six or seven times circling the block witnessing little to no activity in the area at all until their final round.  It was brief, but Sans noticed movement in one of the windows on a middle floor.  "Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" Berry asked as he turned in the same direction as his counterpart.  After bouncing their gaze from window to window and finding no other movement, they shuffled along.  "What did you see?" Berry repeated his question.

"I saw somethin' move in one of the windows.  It may have just been a homeless person seekin' shelter in the abandoned place, though.  It's hard to tell without staking out the buildin'."

"WE COULD DO THAT," Russ inserted himself into the conversation.  "IT WOULDN'T BOTHER ME SITTIN' ON ONE OF THESE FLAT ROOVES OVER NIGHT TO SPY ON THE PLACE.  THERE'S A REASON THAT ADDRESS WAS IN THAT GUY'S PHONE BOOK AND HIDDEN IN A SECRET DESK PANEL.  I HAVE A FEELIN' THERE'S MORE TO THIS PLACE THAN EVERYONE THINKS."

"Well, if we're gonna set up out here, I suggest we do it in two's so we draw the least amount of attention.  Also, two of us can teleport so we need to pair up with one who can't."

"IN THAT CASE, WE NEED TO BE PAIRED WITH OUR ALTER IN ORDER TO INDUCE CONFUSION IF CAUGHT AND, AS BROTHERS, YOU AND I ARE MORE LIKELY TO FIGHT DRAWING UNWANTED ATTENTION," Papyrus suggested.

"Clever.  I like the way you two think sometimes.  Now, what to do if we get caught..." Berry mused.

"We get the hell outta there with teleportation," Sans answered.

"I DON'T RUN FROM A FIGHT, SHORTY.  I'LL KILL 'EM ALL," Russ growled.

"I'm talkin' on the more likely scenario that this place really is abandoned and we're caught by a cop or the buildin' owner!  You're not gonna _kill_ anyone!" Sans elaborated.

"YEAH, ME TOO..."

"OKAY!  EVERYONE CALM DOWN.  WE'RE NOT HURTING ANY INNOCENT BYSTANDERS AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT.  I KNOW YOU, SANS.  YOU'RE ALREADY WORKED UP SO CALM YOURSELF.  AS FOR _YOU_ ," Papyrus turned to Russ with an authoritative stance, "YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT VIOLENCE ISN'T THE MEANS BY WHICH WE ACCOMPLISH THINGS AROUND HERE.  WE LIVE IN HARMONY WITH THESE HUMANS FOR THE MOST PART.  FRISK HAS A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD IN THE EYE OF THE PUBLIC AND GOING AROUND OFFING THOSE YOU DON'T KNOW IS A GREAT WAY TO FURTHER AMO'S AGENDA."

"I THOUGHT YA SAID YA UNDERSTOOD MY PREDICAMENT AND WOULD DO THE SAME IN THIS SITUATION?"

"I DO AND I WOULD.  HOWEVER, IF THERE WERE OTHERS COOPERATING WITH ME AND GOING OUT OF THEIR WAY TO HELP, THEN I WOULD TRY TO BE JUST AS COOPERATIVE AND RESPECTFUL.  I WOULD LISTEN TO THEIR INSTRUCTIONS ESPECIALLY IF I WERE UNFAMILIAR WITH THEIR CUSTOMS."

"WHATEVER..."  Russ stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets and kept moving.

Berry caught up with him and said, "You know he's right.  We can't just enter a new dimension and start fucking things up, right?"

"I DON'T CARE, SANS.  I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAFTA DO TO GET CHARA AND MY GIRLS BACK.  I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME IN THE END OF IT ALL EITHER.  I JUST WANT THEM HOME SAFE.  EVEN IF I HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE I'M NOT AND SLAUGHTER 'EM ALL, I WILL."

"You don't mean that, brother.  You're hurting; I get it.  But, you can't just belligerently do whatever _you_ think is going to bring us closer to the girls.  They're just as intelligent as we are and-"

"I DON'T SMELL THEM, BRO.  I CAN'T SMELL THEM HERE EITHER...  I CAN TELL YA THAT PLACE ISN'T ABANDONED AND HOW MANY OF WHO IS IN THERE, BUT WHAT I _CAN'T_ SAY IS THE KIND OF PEOPLE WHO OCCUPY IT OR WHY.  A STAKEOUT IS NECESSARY ONLY IF IT GETS US CLOSER TO FINDIN' MY WIFE AND CHILDREN.  IF THIS HAS BEEN FOR NOTHIN' THEN WE JUST WASTED OUR TIME AND CHARA DRIFTS FARTHER FROM ME FINDIN' HER.  THEN THEY WANNA LECTURE ME ON MORALS WHILE MY FAMILY IS WHO-KNOWS-WHERE!  I KNOW IT'S WRONG BUT I DON'T CARE!  I FEEL SO USELESS THAT I COULDN'T PROTECT 'EM TO BEGIN WITH AND NOW I CAN'T FIND 'EM!  I'M JUST A BAD DOG!"

"Stop!  You're not bad!  The humans that took them are bad!  This isn't your fault, Russ.  If you want to blame someone, blame the humans that did this but don't take it out on those who had nothing to do with it.  Back home, it was easy.  Most everyone was a bad person and would try to hurt us one way or another.  It's not like that here and we can't just do what we want.  Now, wipe that deranged look off of your face and come on.  We need to get ready if we're going to watch this building all night."

"Hey!  Come look at this!" Sans called.  The two back tracked to the old asylum.  They had been so far ahead of their alters that they were making _another_ lap around the block.  As they approached, Sans casually pointed towards the steps and whispered, "Look."  They shot their eyes toward the front double doors and found a cardboard package that hadn't been there before resting on the top step.

"BUT!!  I DIDN'T SEE OR _SMELL_ ANYONE COME BY!!" Russ' voice cracked a bit as he spoke.

"We didn't see anyone around here either.  We circled back and it was there.  No vehicles, no pedestrians, not even an animal has come by here.  I agree with Russ that somethin' weird is goin' on at this place.  I say we pair up and take two different sides of it so we can also keep an eye on each other."  They all agreed not wanting to take any unnecessarily dangerous risks.

"Holy shit!!  It's gone!" Berry cried.

"THE PACKAGE?!" his brother questioned.

"No, the building! - Of course the package, you dingus!"

"THERE WASN'T A SINGLE SOUND COMING FROM THE PLACE.  NO CREAKY DOORS, NO RUSTLING OF MOVEMENT, NOTHING JUST LIKE WHEN IT WAS DROPPED OFF...  CAN WE LEAVE NOW, SANS?  THIS PLACE GIVES ME THE WILLIES," Papyrus pleaded.

"Yeah, let's take the girls some food and get ready for a long night.  First, I wanna to stop by Gaster's place and check on somethin'.  Ya can either come with or go on ahead.  Up to you," Sans offered.

"WE'LL STICK TOGETHER.  IT'S SAFER FOR ALL OF US THAT WAY," Russ mumbled.  Sans placed a hand on both of them and his Papyrus laid his gloved hand on the top of Sans' skull.  Instantly, they were at Gaster's house just a block from the lab.  Sans opened the gate to the fence around his yard and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came Gaster's muffled voice on the other side.

"Icy," Sans replied.

"OH GOD NO!" Papyrus whined.

"Icy who?" Gaster chuckled.

"'Icy' my breath it's so damn cold out - lemme in!"

"The door is unlocked, Sans.  Come on in!"  Sans and Russ laughed as he reached for the knob and flung open the door to see Gaster carrying a ten pound German shepherd puppy trying to put a collar on it.  "Welcome, boys.  Don't mind me.  I'm just trying to put a collar on this little girl.  There we are!  It's not so bad, now is it?"  He set the dog in the floor and watched her shake, wallow, and scratch at the restraint around her neck.

"Hey G.!  Is she potty trained yet?" Sans greeted him.

"No, and I haven't the time to train her either.  Being away from the house eighteen hours a day makes it difficult to put any time into it.  When are you going to take her home, son?"

"Sorry, she was still so small a week ago and then we took the gals Underground and I didn't wanna make her sick.  C'mere, girl!" Sans made clicking noises with his teeth to call her over.  Almost immediately she attacked his tibia as if it were a chew toy.  "No!  Bad girl!  G.!  I thought ya said you were workin' on this?!"

"I am.  She doesn't try to eat _me_ anymore and I consider that progress."

"This is the whole reason I didn't let ya introduce her to the kids.  Gnawing on me and Pap is one thing, but I'm afraid she'll do it to the kids since they're half skeleton monster and we can't have that."

"SO YOU'RE SAYIN' SHE'S 'AGNAWING'?  NYEH HEH HEH!" Russ let out a pun.

"Stop it!  It's bad enough _one_ of you makes terrible jokes!  We don't need two doing it!" Berry chastised.

Ignoring the feuding brothers, Gaster suggested, "You know, Sans, it might be better if you go ahead and introduce her to the children.  Since they'll be around her the most at this time, maybe _they_ can potty train her.  I have already taught her to sit properly and that's about _all_ I have managed to accomplish...  She still needs a name too."

"Whaddya think, Pap?  Should we take the ankle biter to the kids now?  She _was_ supposed to be their birthday present from G."

"I THINK SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT TO COME WITH US.  SHE'S JUST A PUP AND WILL PROBABLY GROW OUT OF THE CHEWING STAGE," Papyrus reasoned as the feeling of little teeth gnashed against his fibula.  "HOPEFULLY SOONER THAN LATER...  LET-LET GO!"  He shook his leg gently causing the puppy to tug in the opposing direction with a playful growl.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITH A PUP!" Russ gasped.  "STOP!  YOU'RE ONLY TEACHING HER THAT YOUR LEG IS A TOY."  He rush into the kitchen and grabbed a puppy snack sitting on Gaster's counter and revealed a treat to the pup.  She immediately let go and approached Russ with a wagging tail.  "GOOD GIRL!" he exclaimed over emphasizing the praise as he knelt down to pet her.  "YA CAN'T EXPECT HER TO KNOW HOW TO DO SOMETHIN' YA HAVEN'T TAUGHT HER YET."

"So, what did ya just reward her for??" Sans questioned.

"FOR LETTIN' GO.  SHE PERFORMED THE DESIRED REACTION, SO SHE GOT A TREAT.  PUPS NEED TO STAY BUSY ESPECIALLY GERMAN SHEPHERDS.  THEY'RE ACTIVE DOGS AND NEED MENTAL EXERCISE AS WELL AS PHYSICAL.  TEACH HER WELL AND SHE'LL BE A LOYAL COMPANION FOR LIFE."

"Yeah, that Mutt has a soft spot for animals.  He always has," Berry commented.

"But, you're taking her with you... right?" Gaster smiled pleadingly.

"Yeah, yeah.  The kids will be thrilled.  I'll be sure to tell 'em ya said 'happy late birthday', 'k?"  Sans' grin faded when he remember the actual reason he came by to see Dr. Gaster.  "Hey, G., have anymore vials disappeared since I've been gone?"

"As a matter of fact, I've been meaning to discuss this with you.  Yes, they have.  Another inventory stock went missing last night and we even moved your work into _my_ cabinet.  I'm the only one with a key to my cabinet unlike everyone else besides you and Dr. Alphys.  I don't know what we're going to do if we don't catch this person soon.  We don't want to hold any meetings on the subject either in fear of tipping of the perpetrator that we're onto them.  No, we want to catch them red handed!  Say, you didn't bring me anymore frozen yogurt by chance, did you?"

"G., it's time to admit ya have a problem.  I love sugary-sweets as much as any five-year-old, but I think ya might need to re-evaluate your relationship with this ice cream."

"Nonsense!  It's simply the only ice cream i can't buy from the nice cream vendors.  They're still set in their archaic ways selling bicicles, soft-serve, and sorbet.  One day they will learn that froyo is where the money is."

"I was wrong... ya need _professional_ help.  Talk with Al sometime, please.  She has a minor in psychology; maybe she can help ya break this disturbin' addiction."

"Oh stop it, Sans.  I'm fine, now leave - go take the pooch to the kids and spend time with your wife while you have a chance.  I'm on my way out the door to the market for a few things anyway."

"You're gettin' some froyo aren't you?"

"Don't judge me, Sans.  Out."  Gaster handed Sans all of the puppy's supplies and toys and saw them all to the door.  "Give everyone my love!  I'll see you all another time!"  Gaster waved as he climbed into his car.

"I SUPPOSE THIS IS OUR CUE TO LEAVE, BROTHER," Papyrus stated while Russ cuddled the new puppy and his brother grimaced at him.

"You know we can't have a pet, right?" Berry questioned flatly.

"YEAH, YEAH.  I ALREADY KNOW, BOSS," Russ mumbled a reply.

"You remember why, right?"

"YEAH, SANS.  IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE KIDS AND WIVES TO PROTECT.  WE CAN'T AFFORD TO THROW A PET INTO THE EQUATION."

"Good.  With as many people locked up by me as we have, a pet wouldn't stand a chance because their lesser criminal friends would kill it just like they did with the last pup we brought home.  I'm sorry, Mutt.  I wish things were different.  Maybe one day Chara will restore some semblance of peace to our world."

"Wait, ya put criminals behind bars??  Are ya some kind of cop??" Sans asked curiously.

"Not exactly.  I'm Chara's bodyguard however I have the authority to arrest and detain anyone I deem a threat to our Ambassador.  I'm also permitted to use lethal force at my discretion if necessary, and, regretfully, I have.  You wouldn't believe how many people, monster and human, want to kill our Ambassador in the name of another war."

"I see.  That's why you two are willing to be hospitable with us.  We're friendly."

"Sort of.  We're very cynical monsters, true.  But, we also understand that _this_ universe is a nicer one than ours so we cling to the hope that Chara and the girls are safe.  If it were people from our world, they would have been slaughtered on spot not taken hostage."  Sans pondered on this while they zipped through the time-space continuum to the lab.  "What did you bring us here for?  I thought we were going back to the Underground."

"I need to speak with Asriel first so I can let Sasha know when to expect him.  We probably won't be seein' as much of him since he's taken it on himself to figure out the identity of our little mole.  I'll be back in a moment.  Russ, why don'tcha take the others up to Undyne and Alphys' apartment at the very top.  Undyne should be off work and ya can chill with her for a bit.  Just let Pap deal with her if she's in a bad mood and tell her I told ya to.  She'll refocus her murder-fish anger at me, heh!  I wouldn't mind ya guys hangin' out right here, but I don't know where the mole might be nor do we have any clue as to who it could be."  The trip was quick as Sans promised.  He didn't want to linger any longer than necessary and told Asriel he would give him the details later in private.  Then, it was on to the Underground.  In less than a second, they were in the judgement hall pushing the door to the Throne Room open only to find it empty.  The four walked past the dusty old throne chairs and into the castle entrance when, immediately, the faint smell of snail soup and herb toast greeted them.  "Tori must be cookin' them somethin' for dinner this time.  Guess we waited too long to come back," Sans mused.

"WE WON'T BE SO CARELESS NEXT TIME.  HOPEFULLY THEY WILL BE PLEASED WITH THE APOLOGY GIFT WE BARE," Papyrus spoke optimistically.  The made their way down the long corridor and turned toward the kitchen where they were met with a large dinning hall first.  Everyone save for Toriel and Frisk was gathered at the grand dining table until the children caught sight of their dads closing distance to them.

"Papa's back!!" Luci shouted as she darted to his arms.  Cori followed next along with Serif and Eras.

Serif was a bit confused at the pet supplies his dad carried back with him until he saw the puppy Russ held.  All the children gasped when he set her down on the stone floor.  "Alright, kiddos, Granpa G. said to tell ya 'happy birthday' and he hopes ya like the present.  He's sorry he couldn't give her to ya sooner but he was tryin' to train her.  She's just a pup so be gentle with her; she's not a toy either."

"She's so little!"  Sasha exclaimed setting Sachiel down to see her.  She licked his face and he giggled as he tried to hide his face from the assaulting tongue.  Sasha laughed and hoisted her son back to her.  "Have you named her yet?"

"I thought the kids would like to name her.  Gaster hasn't been able to do much with her in my absence at work so he didn't even come up with a name..."  Sans observed as he conversed with his distant sister-in-law.  He watched as the kids ran for the little pup to chase them and chuckled when it grew confused on who to chase and flopped on the floor.  Frisk stepped out of the kitchen on hearing about her husband's arrival and swiftly crossed the dining hall.  She threw her arms around him and held him tight.  "Well, hello there, kiddo.  How are ya?"

"I missed you.  The kids missed you too.  I can't wait for this to be over with already.  We've only been here a day and I'm already homesick," Frisk sighed.

"I'm sorry, doll.  I know it's not ideal, but just hang in there.  Your mom's soup smells delicious, by the way."

"Thanks.  I don't know how many snails I shelled for her nor how many crevices I dug in to get them.  She's going to make a snail pie with the remaining ones, but dinner is ready now if you want to stay and eat.  What the-?  Sans??  What did you bring back with you?"  Frisk finally noticed the furry creature running a muck with the children.

"She's Gaster's birthday present for Luci, Serif, and Cori.  Isn't she adorable?"

"Oh my goodness!!  A puppy!?  How are we supposed to take care of a little puppy down here in this place?!"

"That's what _I_ said," Chara grumbled with folded arms.  "But look at this face!"  Chara bent down to pick the dog up and held her out to Frisk.  "Tell me you can say 'no' to this little face!  I dare you!"

"Gnnng...  I know!  I can't...  She is absolutely precious!  What kind of dog is she, Sans?"

"She's a pure-bread German shepherd and she's about ten weeks old.  She needs to be potty trained and obedience training will be necessary too.  Me 'n Pap thought she would keep the kids entertained for ya; give 'em somethin' to focus on besides bein' stuck down here."

"ALSO, IT WILL HELP KEEP THEM IN ROUTINE OF CHORES AND RESPONSIBILITY WHILE THEY'RE STAYING HERE.  I KNOW THEY STILL HAVE DISHES AND PICKING UP TO DO, BUT THINGS LIKE LAUNDRY AND HOMEWORK HAVE BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING.  WE DON'T WANT THEM TO FALL INTO SLOTHFULNESS!" Papyrus added.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that.  They've been pretty active down here," Chara told him.  "They play well and have been in the Throne Room trying to plant seeds most of the day.  Mom found some packs but she doesn't know if they're good or not.  Well see, I guess.  Come on and eat.  I'm starving and the kids should be too as much as they have been going today.  They can think of a name for our new family member at the table."  She walked hand-in-hand with her husband and seated the children out of habit.  Both Frisks helped Toriel carry the big pot of soup, platter of bread, bowls, and silverware to the table while Papyrus set it all.  The children fussed among themselves on what to name the new puppy scrambling for their seats at the table anxiously waiting for a big serving of the earthy soup and garlic toast.  Their mouths drew silent when spoons hit lips.  "Amazing, Mom.  I don't think these kids stop talking for anything other than TV and sleep, but your soup quietened them down real fast."

"I couldn't imagine why.  It's just soup.  Teehee!" Toriel laughed.

"Now, dear, don't be so modest," Asgore called out making his way down the hall with Asriel behind him.  "Your soup is beyond compare.  I know; I tried to make it and it didn't work."

"Gori!!  You have arrived!  Sit-sit!  I shall fetch you and Asriel a bowl!"

"Asriel!" Sasha cried.  She hadn't seen him since the previous night due to his work.

"Hi, honey!  How's my little man?  Is he giving you any trouble?" Asriel welcomed her and the baby with a warm embrace.

"Nope.  He's a good little guy.  He's been a little fussy missing Daddy and all but he's a real angel otherwise."  Asriel kissed her on the cheek and took the baby from her for a while.

"Hmm.  What's this??"  Asgore glanced down at the rascal tugging on his pants making little high-pitched growls.  "Where did _you_ come from you little scamp?"

"She's our new pet, Grandpa!" Cori chimed.

"Yeah!  She's a birthday present from Grandpa G.!" Serif added.

"Oh, that Gaster...  Always trying to outshine me...  If I had gifted you a pet, he would have made you three hovercrafts and baby Kabel a hover walker.  And here I thought the new bicycles were nice presents."

"We love the bikes you and Grandma bought us.  It's just... we can't ride them down here," Luci comforted him as she polished off her bowl of soup.  Sans reached over and silently patted her on her crown affectionately then brushed back a strand he drew out with the motion.

"Well, angel, have ya thought of a good name for the pup yet?" he asked her before taking a bite of bread.

"No.  We can't agree on a name.  Serif wants to name her something silly like Hotdog."

Sans nearly spewed his soup from his nasal cavity trying not to laugh.  Cori wants to name her a boy name like Script and _I_ want to name her something appropriate."

"Heh, that is quite the dilemma."

"I have a suggestion," Frisk joined in.  "Name her Sylf.  It's the beginning of a traditional skeleton monster name, it's old English for 'self' which is characteristically a family name on mine and Aunt Chara's side, and it's pretty silly to name a dog 'self' as in itself.  Haha!  That or Sylfae would have been your sibling's name if your father and I could have more children whether it be a boy or girl."

"I like it!  Thanks, Aunt Frisk!" Serif and the girls hugged her before taking their pet out as part of the new potty training.

"And why can't we have anymore kids??" Sans leaned back to look up at his wife who was standing right behind him.

Frisk leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck bones from behind and stated, "Remember, the doctor wasn't our regular doctor and he was new?  Remember, he did too much damage during Cori's c-section?  If I tried to carry another child, there is a high likelihood I would either miscarry or hemorrhage."

"Oh, right..." Sans frowned remembering how distraught Frisk was when she found out about the butcher job as a result of some intern's incompetency.  He contemplated for weeks on whether he should have tracked him down and killed him or not.  Yet, Sans had larger things to worry about when the girls arrived like making up the income gap they needed to cover their half of the bills.  So, he swallowed his pride and went back to work for the lab mentoring each new wave of young scientists who still had their souls intact.  He still wondered from time to time if he shouldn't pay that white-coat a visit and repay his carelessness, but Frisk would probably never forgive him if she ever found out.  No, he just kissed her cheek as she moved closer to his face and shoveled more soup into his mouth hole.  "Well, don't let that get ya down, sweetheart.  I think our family is perfect."  This made a smile form on the edge of her lips as she leaned over and took a bite out of his toast.  "Now I know where Luci gets it from..." he groaned stuffing the rest of it in her face when she moved to take another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post this!! I have been dealing with some real life stuff and I don't see life slowing down until after February (after my son's birthday). I hope you can be patient with me and thank you to those who have been! I appreciate all of you! Also, for those who aren't familiar with German the word fruschoppen is literally a word that specifically means "having a beer with friends at a pub before noon". My mother-in-law is from Germany and I have picked up words over the past six years. lol!


	9. Elodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Blackberry rescue a strange girl who might have answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far we have a murder, a missing family, an old asylum that may not be as abandoned as it's supposed to be, two people who are connected to the murder victim, a warehouse that doesn't seem to exist, and missing characteristic extracts from the lab. Well, what a mess! Maybe we'll get some answers in this next chapter.

The overnight stake out was too long and provided no answers concerning the missing Chara and twin girls.  The entire night had been equally still and quiet as the day unless you counted the strange appearance and disappearance of a mysterious package on the asylum's doorstep.  Then, it was even more calm.  With their proverbial tails between their legs, all four skeleton monsters left around five that morning and crawled into a bed for at least a couple hours of solid rest.  Papyrus shook his brother a little past nine and yawned, "ARE YOU STILL WANTING TO POST UP AT GRILLBY'S, BROTHER?"  Sans let out an inaudible mumble and tossed over to face the other direction draping his arm off the bed.  "SANS!  IF WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THE MOST OF THIS DAY, THEN YOU NEED TO FIGHT YOUR URGE TO NAP.  A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE DEPENDING ON YOU INCLUDING ME.  I KNOW IT'S A BURDEN, BUT WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE DRAGGING OUR TAIL BONES TODAY."

"Alright, alright...  I'm up..." Sans groaned sleepily.  He hardly constituted four hours as a worthy nap much less a night's rest.  Nevertheless, he stretched his spine and ulnas reaching for the ceiling and then his scapulae as he extended his arms forward in front of him.  Papyrus also joined his brother in some light morning calisthenics before kicking him out of the room so he could start his routine.  Berry and Russ were already brewing a pot of coffee in the kitchen by the time Sans made it to the living room.  "I see you're makin' yourselves at home just fine."  He grinned at them taking a seat at the kitchen table while Berry poured him a fresh cup.  "Thanks," Sans yawned taking the steaming beverage to add excess amounts of cream and sugar into the black abyss.

"It's not that, really.  I'm just naturally dominant and take charge wherever I go.  That's why Toriel placed me as second in command of the Royal Guard back in our Underground.  I guess being a soldier never truly leaves you and I was a damn good one," Berry rasped in his morning voice as he sipped on dark coffee.  "How can you drink that - that monstrosity you just made?  You can't hardly call it coffee with all the sugar you just dumped in."

"It's the only way I can drink coffee.  It's too bitter for my taste, so I add enough cream and sugar to mask it."

"I DON'T BLAME YA.  THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN DRINK IT TOO," Russ mumbled taking a seat with his equally blonde cup.

"Disgusting..."

"I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO ADD A SPLASH OF MILK AND A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR TO MINE AS WELL.  COFFEE THROUGH A POT IS TOO BITTER FOR ME; THAT'S WHY I BOUGHT A FRENCH PRESS!" Papyrus joined in as he tromped down the stairs fresh faced and ready to start the day.

"How are you not sluggish like the rest of us?  Your energetic personality isn't natural, pal," Berry greeted him with a mug.

"THANK YOU, AND YES IT IS.  I AM QUITE USED TO GOING ON LITTLE SLEEP AFTER MONTHS OF RUNNING MY OWN RESTAURANT.  IT'S THE PRICE I PAY TO BE MY OWN BOSS AND LIVE OUT MY BACKUP DREAM OF BEING A CULINARY MASTER.  ALSO, IT'S WHAT I GET FOR NOT HIRING AN ACCOUNTANT..."

"CULINARY MASTER, HUH?  MUST BE NICE TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE YOUR DREAMS ACTUALLY HAVE VALIDITY...  YA GUYS ARE PRETTY LUCKY.  YOU'RE GETTIN' A TASTE OF THE SHIT WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHEN WE TRY TO LIVE OUR LIVES, MUCH LESS OUR DREAMS," Russ let out a solemn breath as his expression transformed into a thoughtful one.

"YES, WE ARE FORTUNATE TO LIVE IN A MORE PEACEFUL WORLD.  HOWEVER, YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEACE IS LEFT UNCHECKED AND WE LET OUR GUARDS DOWN.  PEOPLE GO MISSING, DIMENSIONS ARE CROSSED, AND THREATS OF WAR ARE BREWING SOMEWHERE OUR AMBASSADOR'S MERCY CANNOT TOUCH.  EVERYONE HAS THEIR STRUGGLES, EVERYONE HAS THEIR PERSONAL PROBLEMS, AND EVERYONE HAS TO FIND A WAY TO WORK THROUGH THEM.  _YOU_ , MY FRIEND ARE FORTUNATE TO HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU AND THAT'S WHY _WE_ ARE DOING ALL WE CAN TO HELP YOU FIND THEM.  SO, ENOUGH IDLE SIPPING!  LET'S HEAD OUT TO GRILLBY'S AND SEE IF WE CAN CATCH THESE TWO MYSTERIOUS CUSTOMERS."  In much agreeance, they downed their cups and gathered around for Sans to take them to the bar.  From there, Papyrus and Berry left to walk the strip and ask around the neighboring shops all the way up to Mettaton's restaurant.  Roughly three blocks in approaching the mall, their conversation turned to their prior one.

"You'll have to look over my brother.  He's a little jealous and a lot of missing his family," Berry told him.

"NO WORRIES.  WE DIDN'T TAKE OFFENSE TO IT.  HE'S AFRAID AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO ADMIT IT.  THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I HAVE DEALT WITH IT AND IT PROBABLY WON'T BE THE LAST.  MY FAMILY IS FULL OF PRIDEFUL HUMANS AND MONSTERS AND OUR CHILDREN ARE NO EXCEPTION.  YOUR BROTHER NEEDS SOME UNDERSTANDING, BUT I WON'T HESITATE IF HE JUMPS OUT OF LINE SO DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT NEITHER."

"Heh!  I like you.  You aren't a complete idiot after all."  Papyrus was about to comment when they both heard a scream coming from the parking lot across from the mall.  "What was that?!"

"IT SOUNDED LIKE A WOMAN IN DISTRESS, BUT WHERE?"

They stopped and scanned the parked cars for the source of the scream.  Suddenly, they heard a voice cry out, " _Let go_!!" and saw a young girl struggling to free her wrist from a considerably older man.  Without exchanging words, they both nodded in agreement to move closer and check out the situation.  They didn't want to over react to a harmless situation and start a confrontation for meddling.  Papyrus went right while Berry took the left and flanked the two behind the cover of some nearby cars.  Papyrus listened closely and heard the girl repeat herself.  "Let go of me, Loki!!  I'm not going back!!"

"Oh yes you are!!" the man hissed through clenched teeth as he yanked the girl closer.  "Do you have any idea what will happen to me if I fail to bring you back?!  No thanks!  Now, get in the car."

"I said _no_!  I can't take another minute in that place and I don't care what happens to you all!"

"Selfish, as always.  Selfish just like your mother."  With that, the girl slapped him across his face with her free hand.  Unfazed, the man grabbed her other wrist and flung her in the direction of a black sedan.   "You're going back to your room whether you like it or not and, this time, I'm going to lock it.  If you tell, so help me, we'll... well, don't tell and you won't have to find out.  The pale, meek looking girl trembled as tears fell like raindrops from her face when she heard the sound of the back door open.  Papyrus had seen enough.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT THE LADY SAID SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU," he interrupted the two.  "MA'AM, DO YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN?"  The girl nodded her head in earnest with large tears welling up.

"If you were wise, bone-boy, you would mind your own damn business.  This doesn't concern you, now get steppin'!" the scrawny, black haired man warned Papyrus.

"PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME USE FORCE.  I RATHER DETEST VIOLENCE AND IT WOULD BE A LOT LESS PAINFUL IF YOU SIMPLY RELEASE THE GIRL NOW."

"And what are ya gonna do, asshole?  Use one of those twiggy bones to knock me out?!  Ha!"

"OH NO, NOT ME.  _HE_ WILL THOUGH."

The man turned around in time to see Berry swing a large bone staff at his head.  "Nighty-night, asshole," he spat on the guy.  "Fucking scumbag.  Come on, kid.  We need to hide you before he wakes up."  Berry grabbed the girl by the hand and they took off on foot.  "Who are you and why was that guy trying to capture you?"

"It-It's not safe to talk out here," the girl answered.

"THEN WE SHALL TAKE YOU TO THE SAFEST PLACE IN TOWN FOR MONSTER GOSSIP.  ON TO GRILLBY'S THEN?"

"No!!" she cried halting in her tracks.  "We can't!  Grillby's isn't safe for me either."

The two exchanged a curious glance and Papyrus tried again.  "THEN WHERE TO, MISS?  BURGY'S RESTAURANT IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER."

"Yes!  Burg's is safe enough.  They _never_ visit there."

"Who is 'they' exactly?" Berry questioned.

"I'll explain when it's safe.  Come on!"  She motioned for them to follow her but stumbled and scraped her knee tearing her stocking to shreds.  "Damn..." she whined.  With a hearty sigh, Papyrus whisked her up and they continued to power walk into the quick-serve establishment Burgerpants so creatively named Burg's Burgs.  "Th-Thank you.  I'm sorry I tripped.  I'm a little clumsy..."

"DON'T MENTION IT.  I HAVE LITTLE ONES OF MY OWN.  IT WAS NOTHING.  NOW, PLEASE, EXPLAIN WHO YOU ARE AND THE REASON THAT MAN WAS TRYING TO CAPTURE YOU."

"Yes, of course."  Before she could begin, Burgy stopped by their table to take their order.

"Hey, Pap!  What can I get for you today?" he greeted.  "And who is this??  This isn't Sans and that's not..."

"YES, I KNOW.  THIS IS OUR - COUSIN!  BERRY, THIS IS BURGY, THE OWNER OF THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT.  BURGY, THIS IS SOME RANDOM GIRL WE RESCUED FROM BEING CAPTURED BY ANOTHER HUMAN.  PLEASE, BRING HER WHATEVER SHE LIKES AND THIS ORDER GOES ON ONE BILL."

Burgy gave Papyrus an apprehensive look as if he didn't know whether or not to believe him but saw the terrified look on the girl's face and decided against pushing the issue.  "Not my circus... not my circus..." he chanted to himself.

"No, I-I couldn't..." the girl argued.

"Eat.  It's going to be a long day and you look hungry," Berry insisted.  She curled her lips in and chewed on them before deciding what to do.

"I'll have two double bacon-cheese burgs with a side of chili-cheese fries and a large chocolate milkshake, please..." her voice waivered at the end causing her to break eye contact with everyone as she moved her gaze to the table.

"That's what I thought...  I'll take a chicken and swiss panini with roasted peppers and onions, tater tots and that milkshake sounds pretty good.  Thanks."

"Great!  Let me guess, Pap.  You want a grilled almond-chicken salad with a spritz of lemon and a dash of olive oil, am I right?"

"YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL, BURGY.  ADD A STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE ONTO THAT, PLEASE.  NOW, CONTINUE, MISS.  WHAT WERE WE RESCUING YOU FROM?"  Burgy's ears perked as he walked to the kitchen to put in their orders.  He continued his mantra stepping back behind the swinging door.

The girl let out a long sigh and spoke in a strained voice, "My name is Elodie and I'm a prisoner of my father's organization.  I'm fifteen and have hardly been outside my room in the old asylum-"

"OLD ASYLUM?!?" Papyrus and Berry gasped.

"Shh!  Yes, I live in the old asylum on the other side of town.  Or, should I say that I am a prisoner in the old asylum just like the residents of days past?  Father sent me away from home after my mother died claiming it was for my own safety when it was really because - um, for  _other_ reasons.  Now, he pays his most trusted members to 'take care' of me which they don't.  He calls it an extended 'family' but I feel strongly otherwise and so does he in reality.  He doesn't care anything about them and they treat me likewise.  They push me around, shove me, keep me locked up in that damn room and after seven years of it I-I decided to run away.  Well... I was caught, put under tighter surveillance, and physically threatened if I ever told my father they let me escape.  Three years after that, I escaped again and - I'm never going back!  I don't care what my father does or what becomes of them!"  The girl named Elodie broke into sobs as she shirked down into the booth.  The boys exchanged a look of shock and confusion hearing the child's confession.

"THERE-THERE, HUMAN.  NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THEM ANYMORE.  YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK AND WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T," Papyrus rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

Berry shot him a skeptical look and whispered, "How do you know she's not just making this up?"

"I DON'T," he replied.  "I'M PUTTING A LITTLE TRUST INTO A COMPLETE STRANGER.  WE DO THAT SOMETIMES.  IT'S HOW WE BECAME FRIENDS WITH FRISK."

"That's a risky move, slim."

"I'M AWARE...  TELL ME, DEAR, WHY CAN'T WE TAKE YOU TO GRILLBY'S?"

"Huh?  Oh, well, you see..." she sniffed drying her eyes with her sleeves, "two of my father's elite frequent the tavern and would surely recognize me.  Please, can we just hide out here for a while?  Loki won't look for me here because it's a monster-owned establishment.  He refuses to set foot in any business owned or operated by a monster..."  While Burgy brought out their food, a sinking feeling nested in the pit of Papyrus' soul.  Dread anchored itself as Berry gave him a single, urging nod to continue his questioning.

He watched the girl ravenously devour one burg without a sound and hurriedly move to the next one.  Before she dove into another bite, he asked, "WHAT ORGANIZATION DOES YOUR FATHER HAVE JURISDICTION OVER EXACTLY?"

"My father named it the Humanity Project, but I think the government calls it the Anti-Monster Organization," Elodie replied quickly biting into her sandwich.

"YOUR FATHER IS THE FOUNDER AND HEAD OF AMO!?!"

"Shhh!  Yeah!  That's what I just said.  And I'm his 'feeble and sickly' daughter who he cast off out of fear."

"Fear??  Fear of what?  Please, tell us more.  What other secrets do you have to share?" Berry inquired.

"I have many secrets, but, first, I need your brothers.  Call them so I can explain everything.  I really think my knowledge and insight will be beneficial in your search for the human and her two daughters."

"You know where they are?!"

"Sort of...  I know Father keeps the mothers in a networking chamber below the floor level of my old home but I'm not sure where he sends the children.  I know _of_ where he sends them, but not where it actually is."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WE HAD BROTHERS?"

"I saw you outside the sanitarium yesterday making laps around the neighborhood on the opposite side of the street.  I assumed they were your brothers when Burgy said _this_ one wasn't yours."

"HOW OBSERVANT.  BERRY, SEE IF YOU CAN GET THEM HERE SO THEY CAN LISTEN TO THE HUMAN FROM THE BEGINNING."

"Sure.  I'll give Mutt a call and tell him they need to get their bony butts down here, pronto," Berry conceded as he dialed Russ' number.  In the blink of an eye, Sans and Russ were seated in the booth and instantly nibbling on the kid's food.

"WHO'S THE KIDDO?" Russ asked while stuffing a cheese smothered fry into his mouth.

"WE, UH, RESCUED HER FROM BEING ABDUCTED BY ANOTHER HUMAN A COUPLE BLOCKS DOWN.  THIS HUMAN HAS SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO SHARE WITH US REGARDING THE WHEREABOUTS OF YOUR... UM, FAMILY," Papyrus hesitated on the last part.

"WHAT!?!  WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SOMETHIN'?!  _WHERE ARE THEY_?"

"Whoa, killer!  Hold on a moment.  Ya can't just bark a command like that at a kid.  Don't let this big guy scare ya, kiddo.  His bark is worse than his bite," Sans reassured Elodie while munching on a fry from her plate.

"NO, IT'S NOT.  MY BITE IS EVERY BIT AS BAD AS I'M WILLIN' TO MAKE IT-"

"Shut up, Mutt!" Berry growled as he yanked his brother by the collar to a whispering distance.  "Scaring the girl isn't going to do anyone any favors including yourself, dum-dum.  Now sit, heel, and be quiet."  Russ obeyed diligently but kept his focus on the girl.  "Whenever you're ready, kid."

Elodie looked to her hands in her lap and started over.  "I'm Elodie and you're the one who killed Fray.  Aren't you?"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?" Russ nearly choked

"My father ordered his elite to take your family and you followed them into this dimension.  You happened upon Fray and, in a fit of vengeance, murdered him.  Is that correct?"  The skeleton monster in question simply nodded.  "I know this because I can speak with the dead and Fray told me himself."

"Pfft!  Do what?!  You're serious!?" Berry laughed.

"Human  _and_ monster spirits that linger after death are in my realm of communication.  It's one of my abilities.  I don't really want to discuss my other one..."

"She's serious..."

Sans jabbed Berry with his elbow and took over for Papyrus in the questioning.  "Abilities?  As in psychic abilities?"

"No... as in...  _magic_ abilities..." Elodie whispered timidly.

The four exchanged looks among themselves not sure what to think or say.  Sans finally continued, "Kid, only monsters can use magic.  Humans forfeited their magical abilities over a century ago when the seven grand wizards trapped monster-kind inside Mt. Ebott."

"Yes, and, for whatever reason, we've discovered seven who can use it once again.  I'm one of them.  We don't know how these powers came about but I  _can_ tell you our abilities are enhanced by the extracts my father ordered his second in command to steal from the lab you work at.  Lilith, the Corrupt soul, uses her distortion magic as a guise to conceal her true nature and as a means to go around security measures in order to acquire the vials you lock up."

"Wait, wait.  You're pullin' our leg bones, right?  I mean, we've only ever isolated seven pure characteristics of a soul:  Patience, Integrity, Bravery, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice, and Determination."

"Until now.  I don't know where these traits have come from, but they endow the host with magical attributes long forgotten by humans.  I would demonstrate mine but... I... I took an entire injection of DT just to muster up enough determination to run away.  The only reason I've been open and talkative like this is due to the DT injection.  Once it wears off, I'll be shy, quiet, and... _hesitant_."

"BEFORE IT WEARS OUT, HUMAN, WHY DON'T YOU START FROM THE VERY BEGINNING?  TELL US YOUR STORY AND LEAD INTO THE WHEREABOUTS OF THIS MONSTER'S FAMILY," Papyrus suggested.

"O-Okay.  My father, Atrox, has always had a temper for as long as I can recall, however he almost worshipped my mother, Ophelia, and me.  He adored my mother and was extremely protective - even territorial some would say.  One night while we were out, Father was caught up in an altercation with some poor monster unlucky enough to be in the same proximity as him.  He didn't like monsters even then yet he tolerated it because Mother wasn't a hateful person and got along with anyone and everyone.  Well, this poor guy wound up in a fight with my father and the monster, defending himself, fired a magic attack that Father so gracefully dodged.  Shielding her three-year-old daughter and only child, my mother died protecting me from the attack.  We buried her three days later and I soon discovered my ability to communicate with the deceased.  Mother came to my bedside one night to tell me she loved me one last time, and she told me to never give up on Father and to 'stay determined'."  Elodie nearly scoffed at the last part.  Crossed arms, sour face, and distant stare all went with it.  "My father made an oath to avenge her through the eradication of every last monster.  _But_ , one can't simply go around dusting monsters in broad daylight.  One has to start somewhere else; one has to start somewhere small.  So, Father started an interest group he called the Humanity Project and gained enough members to be considered a political organization that the government officially named the Anti-Monster Organization.  After two years of building his little empire, he soon learned he possessed a strength unlike any other human.  Strength is his magic and it seems limitless sometimes.  Then... he sent me away to the abandoned asylum where AMO set up shop for their more _underhanded_ activities.  That's where I escaped from and I'm not going back no matter what or who; never again.

"Before long, the initial five who joined the cause were picked as the elite due to their individual abilities.  Fray was the Restless soul with super-human speed, Lilith can create rifts in the space-time continuum and travel anywhere she chooses through them, and my father is the Cruel soul with his abnormal strength.  Then, there's Caelin the Doubtful soul who can manifest his magic into the functionality of whatever weapon he chooses and Nama is his brother-in-law who also happens to be the Apathetic soul.  Caelin is marrying Nama's sister, just for reference.  His ability is to not be affected by anyone else's abilities and, believe me, he's _extremely_ apathetic to everything.  Of course, there's Loki which is the man these two rescued me from a few moments ago.  He can turn himself and anything he touches invisible if he desires.  I already told you about Lilith, whose real name is Lillian, but she goes by the nickname her mother gave her as a child.  It fits better if you ask me...  Father calls us the 'anti' traits..."

Elodie was silent for a long time eating the rest of her food.  Staring at the table, she could feel the affects of the DT wearing down and no longer felt as empowered.  "AND YOU'RE THE SEVENTH; YOU'RE HESITATION.  INCREDIBLE," Papyrus filled the silence.  Elodie looked up in surprise that he was able to piece together the previous hints.  "HOWEVER, I'M CONFUSED.  YOUR FATHER NAMED YOU THE ANTI-TRAITS YET THEY ARE NOT QUITE OPPOSITES.  IF THEY WERE, _YOU_ WOULD BE THE APATHETIC SOUL WITH ITS ABILITIES INSTEAD.  PLEASE, ELABORATE."

"Um, well, think of it like a pendulum.  W-When a soul is filled with its virtuous trait, say kindness, that person can find it in them to be kind even in the presence of their own murderer.  The pendulum has swung as far left as it can go.  Now, imagine that soul drained of all its kindness which puts the pendulum in the middle setting still.  But for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction so the pendulum, on its swing, won't just sit dead in the middle.  It makes an opposite and equal journey to the right.  That is when the person is filled with whatever prevents them from being, say kind again, and it's not always an opposite feeling.  One can't feel kind if they're cruel just like one can't be brave if all they're doubts fill their soul.  I can't stay determined because I'm filled with so much hesitation that I second guess my every move and a major part of that is due to how everyone treats me at the asylum when Father is gone...  And he's gone most of the time..."

"Hey, kid," Burgy approached the table with a bowl piled high with nice-cream and set it in front of Elodie.  "Have a sundae on me.  It sounds like you've had a hell of a day."

"Th-thank you..." she blushed and grabbed the spoon poking out of the frozen mountain.  As she reached for the handle, Berry noticed a blueish mark on her hand where he had previously grabbed it.

"Was I that rough?" he questioned taking her hand again to examine the bruise.

"No - don't!-" was all she could make out before her sleeve was pulled back revealing several bruises in the shape of hands and finger tips that ranged from fleshy-brown or gray to fresh purple and blue and everything between.

"What the hell?!  Is _this_ the real reason you ran away?"

"It's not what you think!  I'm actually very sick and even you taking my arm like you just did will leave a bruise.  My magic refuses to let my body die and the doctors can't find a reason why I'm sick like I am.  The DT is just masking everything and when it wears off, I'll be so much worse...  Please, can we change the subject?  I don't want you thinking they beat me because they don't.  My father would kill them.  They're just not as gentle with me as you guys have been.  No, the reason I ran away was to warn the Monster Ambassador of the impending threat of war."

"WHY WOULD YOU BE DOIN' THAT??  YOU'RE _ONE_ OF THEM, RIGHT!?  I DON'T BUY A DAMN THING YOU'RE SELLIN'.  BOSS, I SMELL A RAT," Russ barked.

"Enough, Mutt.  How about we try something different and ask the questions first, then shoot later?  Let's get the whole story before you start jumping to conclusions, eh?  How does that sound?" Berry chided.

"WHY ARE YA BEIN' SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!  WE ALWAYS THROW FISTS FIRSTS THEN ASK QUESTIONS.  I DON'T KNOW IF YA REALIZE THIS, BUT MY FAMILY IS SOMEWHERE OUT THERE AND _THIS_ KID KNOWS WHERE!  I DON'T KNOW ABOUT _YOU_ , BUT I'M READY TO MAKE HER TAKE ME TO THEM."

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, RUSS, NOW SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!  I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU FOR NOW.  I KNOW THIS IS DRIVING YOU MAD - SITTING HERE ENTERTAINING THIS YOUNG CHILD WHILE WE COULD BE LOOKING FOR YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTERS.  BUT HAVE A LITTLE TRUST IN US WHEN WE TELL YOU TO BE PATIENT AND LISTEN.  THIS CHILD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR FAMILY AND SHE'S OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO HELP US IN SOME WAY.  SO, TAKE YOUR SEAT AND ZIP IT!" Papyrus busted out finally fed up with everyone's squabbling.  "PLEASE, HUMAN, CONTINUE."

"WHAT IF SHE _IS_ LYIN', THOUGH?  WHAT IF SHE'S LEADIN' US INTO A TRAP?  BECAUSE, SHE _IS_ ONE OF 'EM!  SHE SAID IT HERSELF THAT SHE IS!"

Elodie licked the nice-cream off her lip and muttered into her napkin, "I-I don't a-agree with what my-my father is doing...  I don't see things th-the way they do.  I'm fine with monsters living on the surface and have found your kind to be nicer and more caring over me than my own.  If-If it weren't for my father being prejudice and overreacting that night, my mother would still be alive...  If it weren't for my father, _you_ two would still be home in your own universe with your families having lunch or whatever.  So, I have a proposition in which we both can gain.  I want to be free of AMO's hold on me, you want your family back and I can tell you seek vengeance for what they did, and you two want to go back to your normal lives and avoid another war.  There is only one ultimate solution and I don't have the strength or willpower to do it myself.  Gentlemen, I want you to _kill_ the other six including my father."

"THAT WAS ALREADY A GIVEN.  I'M GOIN' TO KILL THEM _ALL_."

"WHOA, WHOA!  WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE!  WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KILLING ANYONE?  WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU FIND YOUR FAMILY, NOT _MURDER_ A BUNCH OF HUMANS!" Papyrus intervened.

"You don't understand!" Elodie cried finally looking up from the table.  "If you don't kill my father and be rid of him, there will be a new revolution!  So many more innocent humans and monsters will die in another war and the only way to stop it is to nip it at the source which is the other six who are orchestrating this whole thing.  Do you know _why_ Atrox ordered his family kidnapped?  It's because he's building an army!  He's going to turn all of the hybrids into his special army of highly trained and highly brain-washed soldiers.  He took them at such a young age so he could mold them into his ideal vision of the perfect soldier.  He's holding their mothers hostage to make them compliant and, to make the mothers compliant, he has them in a separate location so they don't know what's _actually_ going on.  They're telling the mothers that they will do all of these awful things to their children if they don't cooperate when the truth is so much worse.  My father must be stopped at all costs.  So, unless you want to lose your families as well, I suggest you follow _his_ lead."  She pointed to Russ with the handle of her spoon before taking another huge bite of nice-cream.

"SANS, WE CAN'T JUST MURDER A BUNCH OF HUMANS IN ORDER TO-" Papyrus started.

"And, we don't hafta.  All we gotta do is hide and _they'll_ take care of the rest..." Sans stuffed his hands in his hoodie, stood up from the table, and walked out the door.

" _BROTHER_!!  YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"  Papyrus followed after him.

"Pap, there was once a time I was too weak of a monster-no!  I was too weak of a _man_ to do anything about the loss of someone very dear to me and I sat idly by lettin' everyone I knew and loved be killed one-by-one.  Only when there was no one but Asgore left to fight, did I make a stand."

"NOT THIS AGAIN, SANS.  CHARA HAS WELL SINCE APOLOGIZED FOR DOING THAT TO US."

"It's not about that!  I don't hold it against her, but I do hold it against _me_ that I was too busy wallowin' in my own apathy and couldn't be bothered to kill her before she hurt you _knowin'_ she would do it.  I'm not gonna let my apathy get in the way of them doin' what they feel is right when, in all honesty, these humans _should_ be removed by some means even if those means are questionable.  I'm sorry.  I can't say I wouldn't go after 'em myself if it were Frisk, Luci, and Cori and you said the same thing."

"OKAY, _ONE_ I MIGHT HAVE KILLED IN A MOMENT OF PASSION BUT NOT FIVE MORE!  THAT WOULDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING AND IT WOULDN'T BRING THEM BACK."  Sans huffed lightly at the idea of his brother hurting anyone.  It was impossible to imagine when he refused to defend himself back then and after Frisk told them how he failed to hold up his end of a bargain he and Chara made.  He learned that Papyrus was supposed to end Chara, ultimately ending Gaster, should they become too big of a threat and his morals just wouldn't let him.  He didn't blame Papyrus either because Sans himself had grown attached to his new sister.  So, the thought of his brother killing a total stranger in any kind of vengeance was absurd to him.  Then again, he did let loose on Branch threatening his life for nearly hurting Chara and the baby in the same timeline.  "SANS?"  Papyrus snapped him out of his aimless thoughts.

"Look, he's already plannin' on killin' 'em anyway and I sure as hell ain't gettin' between 'em.  Nope!"

Papyrus let loose a big sigh.  "WE'LL CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION LATER.  FOR NOW, COME BACK INSIDE BEFORE THAT HUMAN SPOTS US.  HE CAN TURN INVISIBLE AFTER ALL AND WE DID MERELY RENDER HIM UNCONSCIOUS.  WHY DID YOU STEP OUT HERE ANYWAY??"

"I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts.  This kid has thrown an overload of information our way and I'm not sure what the right thing to do even is at this point.  I want to help her, but I don't know if she's lyin'.  I wanna stop a war, but I don't wanna go solely on one kid's word.  I want to help those two, but I don't wanna kill anyone again...  I dunno what to do, bro."

"I DON'T NORMALLY SAY THIS, BUT... WE'LL WING IT.  WE'LL GO WITH THE MOMENT AND WHATEVER SEEMS RIGHT IS WHAT WE DO."

"Seriously?  You're right, ya never just wing it.  Are ya feelin' okay??"

"I'M FINE.  LIFE ISN'T BLACK AND WHITE, BROTHER.  A LOT OF GREY MAKES ITS WAY INTO THINGS AND IT'S HARD.  I UNDERSTAND.  THAT'S WHY WE HAVE EACH OTHER'S BACK-BONES NO MATTER WHAT."

"Heh!  You're right again.  Ya always had a knack for findin' the positive in situations and seein' the good in people...  And I've always had a knack for catchin' liars...  That's it, Pap!  I'm usually good at catchin' others in a lie, right?  Do ya trust me?"

"OF COURSE I TRUST YOU.  WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND??"

"I'm gonna put a little faith into this kid, that's what.  Sometimes, ya gotta trust people.  You, Tori, and Frisk taught me that."  Sans went back to the booth and resumed his seat.  "Okay, kiddo, here's what we're gonna do.  I'm gonna continue helpin' these two find their kin and you're gonna help us from a distance.  In return, I'm gonna take ya somewhere those others won't find ya.  Deal?"

"Wait a minute!  You're not thinking about hiding her with everyone else, are you?  We don't know if we can trust her or not!  I mean, we just met the rugrat!" Berry spoke up his indigo eyes fuming in their orbits.

"I know it's a huge risk and it's one I'm willin' to take because I believe her."

"HAVE YA LOST YOUR MIND?!  WE CAN'T JUST BLINDLY TRUST THIS KID!"

"You're correct and I'm not.  I'm relyin' on my own abilities as well as yours to tell me if she's lyin'.  Ya called her out in a moment of intense anger but take a second to regain yourself and actually listen with those enhanced features Gaster wired ya with.  It should be easy for ya to spot the lies."

"There you go, Russ.  Put those heightened senses to use for a change," Berry chuckled.

"GODDAMNIT, YOU'RE RIGHT...  FINE.  'KAY, SQUEAKER, TAKE IT FROM THE TOP.  TELL US ONE MORE TIME WHAT'S GOIN' ON."  Without missing a beat, Elodie used the last of her determination to remain consistent in her story.  She knew she was telling the truth anyway.  After another bite of her sundae, Russ looked at the others in turn and nodded.  "SHE FEELS SHE'S TELLIN' THE TRUTH ANYWAY...  WHETHER OR NOT WE HAVE ALL THE DETAILS IS ANOTHER STORY.  AND YOU'RE _POSITIVE_ YA DON'T KNOW WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE?"

The girl nodded her head and repeated, "They're in a lab somewhere but I don't know where it is...  I only know of it through conversation between the others who watch me.  I know they keep the women at the headquarters which used to be my home because they bring each one to the asylum first for pickup and transport.  The abandonment and seclusion from the rest of the city makes it the perfect drop-off and pickup spot."

"I have a very important question for ya next," Sans told her.  "Do ya have any idea what name this Lilith broad uses at the lab?  If I can catch her, I can have her arrested and that would leave ya with only four to worry about."

"I don't...  She doesn't speak about her undercover work at the lab unless it's to make fun of you, Dr. Alphys, or Dr. Gaster.  She... she says you three are the most incompetent scientists and even worse authoritarians.  But, Lilith is a bitch so don't let her get to you..."

"Bwahaha!  I like this kid!" Berry laughed.  "Okay, if she checks out with Mutt then I guess she checks out with me too."  He patted her on top of her platinum blonde crown and smiled his sharp grin.

"I AGREE.  I THINK SHE'LL BE SAFE WITH THE OTHERS.  NOW, I KNOW YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DISCUSS IT, BUT WHAT IS YOUR OTHER POWER?" Papyrus asked.

"I... no, please, I really...  I can't talk about it in public... else... people will want me to do it and... well, it takes so much out of me...  Please."

"Okay, okay, ya don't hafta talk about it.  We won't pry.  _But_ , it must be somethin' pretty cool," Sans grinned.

"Not really...  It's... _creepy_..."

"KID, YA TALK TO THE DEAD.  WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE CREEPIER THAN THAT??" Russ pressed further, except Elodie shut down.  She stared forlornly at the table again and didn't speak.  The others grimaced at him as if to throw a silent scolding while he sarcastically shrugged at them in response.

Sans rolled the white lights of his orbits and turned back to the girl.  "Hey, are ya ready to come with us?  We'll take ya someplace safe, alright?"  She simply nodded and clasped her fingers in her lap.  "Chin, up, sweetheart.  We'll getcha outta this mess.  Guess I'm just an all-day sucker for kids, huh.  I raised Pap, Frisk lived with me for years, and Chara and Asriel were always over.  Then, Frisk gave me two girls of my own, Chara had two boys, plus their brother went and had one.  I've got a lifetime of experience on the subject.  Weird, huh, that such a lazy bonehead could have such a soft spot?"

Elodie smiled shyly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck bones.  "Thank you for trusting me," she whispered.  Sans patted her head and laid enough cash out to cover the bill and the tip.

"Alright.  Hold on and don't let go 'til I say to else ya might be lost somewhere in the Void and ya don't want that.  Trust me.  Everyone ready?"  The others crowded in for the jump back to the Underground hopeful that the new information from their new friend would turn their luck around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than I wanted to get posted. Immediately after Thanksgiving, I ended up sick for the whole week and am just now getting over it. Yay winter... Anyway, I'm working on it guys! I don't have anymore actually written, so I'm creating, typing, and editing as I go now. I have the basic plot in my head but now it's a matter of finding time with the holiday season. I might have said this already, but it doesn't hurt to have a reminder. Don't give up on me my awesome readers! And I just have to stay determined. ^.~ Expect updates to be sluggish from here on out but they WILL come. lol.


	10. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk discovers something interesting about magic while trying to unravel the mysteries surrounding the new girl named Elodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. It seems the boys have made a new friend with some strange abilities. But can she really be trusted? Guess you'll just have to keep reading.

Frisk nearly tackled Sans when she found him walking down the corridor inside the castle.  The children weren't far behind with a fuzzy shepherd on their heels yipping playfully.  Everyone gathered in the living room of the old home while Toriel stoked a fire for more warmth.  "Sans, who... is that?" Frisk asked curiously staring at the young girl his brother and Berry had recently rescued.

"Her name is Elodie and she's gonna be stayin' with ya gals for the remainder of this.  She's been through a lot and I know you'll make her feel welcome 'til we figure out what to do," Sans answered honestly.

"Elodie?  That's a pretty name.  Hi, I'm Frisk.  It's nice to meet you, dear."  Frisk extended her hand for a friendly shake but Elodie shirked away feeling her normal emotions rear themselves.  "What's wrong?  Don't ya know how to greet a new pal?  Come on, it's just a handshake."

*Betrayal, treason, _dirty_ , war* - 'Stop it!' voices cried in her head.  *Treason, death, fake, fake smile, _~~sinner~~_...*  Elodie wiped her mind of the various whispers plaguing her consciousness and shook Frisk's hand.  "F-Frisk Skeleton, ambassador of monsters and primary coordinator of monster-human relations, I... have ran away from the only home I've known to warn you of-of my father, the creator of AMO, and his plans for monster genocide.  Your-Your gossip with your friend, Dorian, about your adventures through d-different dimensions has caught my father's ear and... n-now he builds his army using the hybrid children of several dimensions."

"What?!  Why would Dorian do such a thing?!  I don't understand."

"It wasn't Dorian who went to my father.  He told Branch and Branch went to my father's executive and _she_ told him.  Dorian, ironically enough, was talking about how, uh, cool you were and how much he enjoyed listening to your bizarre stories before they had their falling out.  I know this for a fact be-because they were at the asylum dropping off some papers ...  something.  I just happened to be close enough to overhear it.  I've been trying to-to escape for months but the others, they keep me under... under tight surveillance."

"Okay, first of all, who are you?  Second, who _are_ you??  No, really?  Why are we supposed to just believe whatever you say?" the alter Frisk spoke up.

"I-I..."

"Yeah, you.  You come out of nowhere, throw these four _boneheads_ a sob story, and boom!  Here you are and now you know where we're hiding.  Berry!  Did you not think this through at all?!"

"Nope, I just picked some kid up off the street and decided we needed to adopt.  Yes we thought this through!!  Do you actually think I'm a complete imbecile?!" Berry argued.

"Yes!  Yes, I do.  What kind of reasonable proof could you possibly have for believing this?  And even if it _is_ true, what made you think it was a good idea to bring her here?"

"I have to agree with _this_ Frisk for once!  What the hell, Papyrus?!  We're already in enough hot water!" Chara agreed.

"STOP!  EVERYONE STOP!  OUR DECISION WAS BASED ON A PASSING IMPROVISED POLYGRAPH TEST, THE TERRIFIED LOOK ON HER FACE WHEN WE FOUND HER, AND... UH, GUT INSTINCT," Papyrus explained.

"So, no rational evidence what-so-ever.  Not even in the slightest?"

"WOMAN!  DON'T START."

"Everyone, please!  Let's hear what the child has to say.  This is a very big deal after all and I think the girl deserves a chance," Frisk commented.

"A chance?!  Are you kidding?  A chance for what?!  To get us all locked up or killed?!?  No thanks!" Chara disagreed.  "Sis, I know you want nothing more than to see the good in everyone and to help others, but we have our _own_ to protect.  This kid is a liability at best."

"That's similar to what you said about Russ and look how that turned out."

"That doesn't mean it will turn out in our favor every time, Frisk!  This is serious.  She says she's the daughter of AMO's highest authority for goodness sake.  Are we just going to pretend she's not connected to your greatest adversary??"

"No, but I want to hear her story before I pass judgement.  Obviously she's clear with the boys else they wouldn't have brought her here."

"CAN I PUT MY TWO CENTS IN?" Russ tried to squeeze into the conversation.

"No!" Chara and the alter Frisk shouted.

"How rude!  Manners, ladies.  Of course you may speak.  What do you have for us, Russ?" Frisk defended him.

"'KAY, FIRST, YES.  YES, BRINGING HER HERE WAS A RISK.  WE ARE WELL AWARE OF THAT, BUT SHE DID PASS MY LIE DETECTION.  IT'S NOT PERFECT BUT I  _AM_ CAPABLE OF SPOTTIN' LIES ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE BLATANT.  BOSS IS NEARLY THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET AWAY WITH LYIN' TO ME..."

"And, the kid was desperately trying to get away from someone in town and desperate to stay away from the others we're looking for.  If it were a setup, I feel like she would have used our lack of knowledge on these creeps while she had the chance," Berry added.

 "Well, it is too late now to fuss over things," Toriel interjected.  "The child is staying with us for the time being and has obviously been traumatized by something.  Frisk, would you be a dear and help me get her washed up and into some more suitable clothes?"

"Of course, Mom.  If you'll gather her something to wash with, I'll find her some clothes.  I think I have a few things that might fit.  Elodie, right?  Follow me dear," Frisk offered.

"Seriously?  That's it?  We're keeping her here, no questions?" Chara argued.

"Yes.  I have made my decision.  I did the same for every human that came my way and I am not about to stop simply because this is no longer my home.  I trust Sans and Papyrus' judgement.  Maybe you should try that sometime, my child," Toriel replied before turning the corner to the hallway.  Chara was left speechless as they disappeared into the corridor.  Up a set of steps they went climbing the long, winding staircase until they reached the next floor where everyone had been sleeping during their stay.  After so many rooms came a bathroom, which had been Frisk's destination.  "Alright, dear, you start her a bath and I shall return with a fresh cloth for bathing and one for drying."

"Welcome to the old castle.  It's a little musty from being shut up so long, but I think you'll find it cozy after a while.  If you like, you can go ahead and draw a bath.  The tub works like any other; it just doesn't have a shower.  I'll be right back with some clean clothes and to retrieve your old ones for washing.  Fortunately for you, I have some brand new underwear from my uncle that I haven't even opened yet," Frisk spoke.

"You mean you're bringing me some official MTT brand clothes?" Elodie questioned in awe.

"Yeah, that's the only brand I wear because it's mostly free.  I never have a need to actually _buy_ clothes which sounds terrible out loud... but Chara and I always donate our old clothes through the embassy's annual charity drive, and Mettaton matches our donation and doubles it.  I guess it's a way to ease our conscience."

"You know, you put on this saintly face for everyone and they all believe it.  Frisk, renowned as the 'hero of monster kind', the wholesome ambassador who freed an entire civilization through kindness and MERCY, and passes righteous judgement on laws that affect the balance between human and monster rights.  You're painted as the epitome of good but the spirits of those long fallen know what you _really_ are.  You're just as selfish, fake, and cruel as the rest of my father's lackeys."

Shocked by the sudden boldness of the child's statement, Frisk gaped as if to speak but no words came.  After catching her wits she finally said, "I'm not sure what you mean.  I've never claimed to be a saintly figure nor do I believe myself to be as such.  I know the wrongs I've done and to whom.  I sought forgiveness long ago, so if you believe you discovered something on me that the public doesn't already know then you're sorely mistaken."

"The spirits see; the spirits know.  They exist in a realm untouched by your meddling with the space-time continuum.  They know how many times you let Chara murder your so-called friends and family because you were too weak to leave the ones who weren't meant to be saved.  They know how you destroyed an entire timeline because you were too weak to say 'no'.  They told me how you oh-so selfishly went through this timeline rearranging everything so the odds worked out best in your favor just so you didn't have to lose that feeling of being loved - just so you wouldn't lose your cushy little life that happened in the first timeline.  Everything you did in this time was for the sole purpose of achieving the same outcome regardless of who you hurt in the process.  Now, because of your narcissistic gloating to Dorian, my father is preparing for a mass genocide that wasn't even a question of possibility in the last one.  You said you wanted to hear my story.  Well, it's not mine but it deserves to be heard just the same."

Frisk stared at the girl for a thoughtful moment not sure what to say.  "You're right," she sighed after an earth shattering silence.  "I tampered with time and space consistently in both timelines until I accomplished my end goal.  I couldn't go on without rescuing Asriel, Chara, and eventually Dr. Gaster.  I was too weak to turn them away when I should have.  I couldn't find it in me to give up on them because I was too determined to save them and it costed me an entire lifetime.  I take it this has costed you as well which resulted in such a backlash.  I'm sure it won't make a difference to you, but I am truly sorry for the trouble you have been through as a result of my inability to let go.  I must ask, though, how did you know about all those things?  You said the spirits know?"

"Yes, I can communicate with the dead, monster or human.  I didn't tell you all that for an apology either.  I told you so you would be aware of consequences of your selfishness."

"I understand, however, let me make one thing clear.  Everything I did in this timeline wasn't just for selfish reasons.  I did what I thought was in the best interest for both races.  Yes, I took myself into consideration in these choices as well but I never thought a few preemptive decisions would drastically alter anyone's life for the worse.  I assure you, it was never my intent to be cruel."

"Maybe that one was said out of spite.  I'm sorry.  I... I didn't mean to lash out at you...  I just wanted you to know...  I really shouldn't have said these things after you lobbied for my stay..."

"Don't think a thing about it.  You said what was on your heart and it was from a place of pain.  It wasn't all _your_ pain either.  Apparently, there are many souls crying out for retribution.  I don't offend easily, so don't worry yourself over it.  I'll be right back."  Frisk closed the door behind her and forcefully leaned back against the wall.  "Oh my gosh!" she gasped.  "This is all _my_ fault?!  Oh mercy, what have I done?!"  Steadying herself, she stood back upright and combed her fingers through her hair as she made her way to her temporary bedroom.  Hastily, Frisk rummaged through her bags until she found a pair of leggings and her tightest skirt along with a cleaving sweater that she felt was a size too small for her anyway.  It proved to be more difficult than she originally thought picking an outfit for the haggard girl.  The poor thing looked as if she would waste away any moment.  Fixing her a hot meal would be next on the agenda if Frisk had her way about it.  She grabbed the small box of unmentionables, still taped from shipping, and hurried back to the bathroom.  "Knock knock!"  Frisk had her arms too full to actually knock so she called out instead.

"You-You can enter.  I'm... in the tub," Elodie replied as the scraping of curtain rings echoed.

Frisk shifted her cargo enough to unlatch the door and shoved it open with her foot.  "I think you'll like what I picked out.  Now, don't try for a regular bra in here.  I would stick with a sports bra until I wash yours.  No offense, but MT's C-Major is way out of your range.  You're more of an A-Sharp..."

"I'm not offended.  I know I look like a little kid.  One day, my magic will just let my body die and I can be done with this hellish existence..."

"Magic?!  What are you talking about?"  Elodie peeked her head from behind the curtain and explained that her ability came from the magic her soul granted while Frisk neatly laid her clothes on the caddy.  'So that's it!' she thought.  'Her magic is draining her physical body but fueling her soul at the same time forcing her to stay alive.'  "Amazing!  There hasn't been a human in centuries that could use magic!"

"I wish I couldn't...  Then I wouldn't be so frail...  I could stand up for myself and... father would..." Elodie ended her sentence with a sigh and sank into the water which caused bubbles to surface and pop as she did so.

With a little empathetic smile, Frisk handed the girl an article for her to judge.  "What do you think about this one?  Is it too big?"  As Elodie reached around the drawn curtain to take it, a gasp of shock escaped Frisk.  "What is this?!" she demanded grabbing the girl's wrist gently and pulling the rest of her arm into the light where she could study it.  She floundered for words at the deep and shallow marks she saw running the length of her arm up to her shoulder.

"No!  P-Please!"  Frisk leaned the girl forward ignoring her pleas and was appalled at the sight of her back.  Full, massive hand prints that could rival her own father's were bruised in abundance down her back!  Some were green or yellow and a couple were blue, but most were a faded brown permanently marked upon her chalky skin.

"Who did this to you?"  The quiet fury in the Ambassador's voice caused the young child to shirk away.  "Is this why you ran away?"  Though her voice was calm, the rage was thick as it made its way to the surface.  Elodie could feel her hostess's hand tremble as she firmly held her wrist in place to examine the freshest bruise.

"No... you don't understand...  Those hand... the bruises, they're not from the others...  They're from...  My father, he..."

"You're _father_ did this?!"

"Yes, but!-"

"No!!  Don't you _dare_ defend this!  This is deplorable!  Elodie, child, as long as there is breath in me I vow that you will never have to go back to that wretched place with those horrid people ever again!  I refuse to let this happen!"

"Stop!  Please!  It's not what it looks like!  Father doesn't do this on purpose!  He would never hurt me intentionally!  He can't help it...  No one can...  It's what happens when I'm handled too roughly whether it be a handshake, grabbing, a pat on the back... a hug..."

"Are you really trying to tell me this happened from him _hugging_ you?!"

"Yes!  Father sent me away from him because he doesn't have full control of his own magic and he didn't want to hurt me.  When he visits me, he hugs me goodbye, and it leaves marks that he can only prevent by not hugging me.  The marks on my arms and hands are from being yanked around... by his subordinates who 'take care' of me...  Father has tried several times to leave without so much as touching me, but I get so little affection from him that I would gladly take the bruises in exchange for a hug.  Why, the way you're holding my wrist will cause it to bruise.  Those two thumb prints and the ring around my wrist you're staring at were caused by Berry downstairs when he dragged me away from Loki, who was trying to take me back..."

Frisk sucked in a sharp breath and let go as if she had been injured herself.  "I'm so sorry!  It must be your body trying to shut down.  It's refusing to heal itself where it doesn't see a need to.  So, they don't beat you?"

"No...  I promise...  They're not _nice_ to me, but they don't go out of their way to hurt me either."

"I see...  You still won't be returning there.  I can't _imagine_ what your boarding conditions are like if they're the neglectful sort.  They won't find you down here in the Underground either.  Sans and the others spent hours fixing and tweaking the old puzzles into deadly traps surrounding the castle.  The Underground itself is dangerous alone if one isn't cautious."

"Please don't underestimate my father and his elite.  They all have the ability to use magic and one of them can travel through interdimensional space.  That's how they were able to capture other versions of you, Chara, and their children.  I wouldn't put too much faith in traps."  Elodie hugged her knees and laid her head on top as she spoke.  A knock suddenly came from the door and Toriel could be heard on the other side.  Frisk opened the door swapped the fresh towels for the dirty, ragged clothes the child had been wearing.  She stepped out with her mother and relayed everything their guest had told her.

Toriel was equally appalled saying, "I cannot comprehend how anyone could treat a child with such neglect.  How terrible!  And these humans can use magic??  Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time before it returned to them.  Humans had always been able to wield powerful magic before.  It is in their souls."

"Our souls??"

"Yes.  The magic comes from the soul for a human just as it does a monster.  That is why your determination almost seems like magic at times.  There was once a time it might actually have yielded a magic property."

" _Really_?  Like what, Mom?"

"I am not sure.  It could have been any number of abilities.  Usually, determined souls could manipulate time in some way yet Sans breaks that rule with his knowledge of physics and understanding of his own magic."  Frisk stood frozen in her tracks while Toriel went on about Asriel's abilities.  "Frisk?  What is the matter dear?  You look as if something has frightened you."

"Mom... did... did you just say determined souls had time altering abilities?"

"I did.  What about this troubles you, my child?"

"Nothing - don't worry about it.  I need to speak with Sans..."  With haste, Frisk moved past her mother and went straight to her husband who was seated at a little table in Luci and Cori's temporary bedroom with Russ.  They were surrounded by various stuffed animals and dolls wearing old bonnets and scarves the girls had found in the dressers.

"Mommy!" Luci cried.  "Have you come to join us for tea and cookies?  Grandma made the tea and we made the cookies."

"I actually need to speak with Daddy for a moment.  Maybe in a few minutes, sweetie.  Sans, please, I need to talk to you."

"Sure.  Russ, ya care to entertain the girls for a moment by yourself?" Sans asked.

"NAH.  GO AHEAD," Russ sighed taking a bite out of a Choco-choco chip cookie.  Frisk couldn't help but giggle at the sight of these two dressed in women's hats and scarves drinking tea out of little floral patterned China set.  Russ arched one brow bone at her and said, "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE LAUGHIN'.  TEA-TIME IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER AND ONE SHOULD DRESS APPROPRIATELY FOR THE OCCASION.  THERE'S NOTHIN' EMBARRASSIN' ABOUT THAT."

"Of course-mnnph-not.  You look-pfft-beautiful, Russ.  We'll be right back," Frisk tried to keep a straight face until the door was semi-closed.

"Don't laugh at us.  The girls wanted a tea party and we obliged...  I didn't know I was gonna be wrangled into wearin' a pink sunhat and rose patterned scarf..." Sans explained.

"No, no.  It's cute, really.  I just wasn't expecting it."

"So, what did ya need to talk about, kiddo?"

"Honey...  I can't take you seriously with that hat and scarf on.  Pfft!  Please take it off first?"

"Oh yeah.  Nah, I'm keepin' it on.  Makes me feel pretty and sophisticated... like a real _peach_.  Heheh!" he laughed pointing to his hat.

"Oh, Sans...  Whatever makes you happy...  Anyway, I just had two interesting conversations with both my mother and the girl you brought, Elodie.  Elodie told me she can talk to ghosts as part of her magic abilities.  You didn't tell me the humans we're dealing with can use _magic_ , Sans."

"To be fair, we just found out from her before we brought her here.  I was gonna tell ya everything we learned from her, but ya whisked her away to the bath so fast that I couldn't.  Is that all she told ya?"

"For the most part.  I also found out that her body is covered in bruises and her magic is draining the life out of her body to fuel itself."

"She said the human doctors can't figure out what's wrong with her and her dad refuses to take her to see a monster doctor that specializes in magic study.  So, you were able to figure out her ailment?"

"Yeah.  If there's one thing I know about magic, it's that the ability comes from the soul.  The magic uses a soul's property to fuel it, but, for some reason, Elodies soul isn't fueling her magic so it's taking it from her body and life force.  I just don't understand why."

"Because, she's not filled with her trait.  She's filled with another trait that's preventing her true magic from working properly.  Elodie is supposed to be a Determined soul, but she's a Hesitant one instead."

"Do what?!  I don't follow, Sans.  There are only seven-"

"Yeah, we thought so too.  Apparently, her dad found five others that have these anti-characteristic properties as well.  What did she say they were again?  Hesitation and Cruelty...  Corruption, Apathy, Doubt, Deceit... and Restlessness!  They aren't new, by the way.  They're just the negative that fills the space of a drained soul when that soul can't find the will to be its true characteristic.  Alphys will be doin' flips when I tell her about this remarkable discovery."

"It still doesn't explain why the girl is the only one in her condition.  There has to be more to it..."

"Not necessarily.  She said her dad can't control his powers entirely.  Maybe the others have a flaw in their abilities as well and hers is just different from the rest."

"Maybe...  That's not the only thing that concerns me.  It was only during the conversation with Mom that I discovered _humans_ also pulled their magic from their souls like monsters do."

"Oh.  Ya just _now_ found out?  I never told ya that??  Huh, guess I never felt a need to because ya can't use magic."

"Or because I can and _you_ didn't want to risk another RESET button being made," Frisk hissed.  "Mom told me Determined souls usually have the ability to manipulate _time_ in some manner.  _Time_ , Sans!  As in the ability to go back and redo events or take away your happy ending.  That's why I was able to conceive a child with you, wasn't it?"

"Frisk, what are ya talkin' about?  I didn't keep anything-"

"Yes you did!  You were so afraid of me finding out that my soul had the potential and that I would use my own ability to create another RESET button.  You were so afraid of this that you kept it from me!  Oh, but not me in particular - I understand that.  No, you kept it from _Chara._ "

"Hold on a damn minute!  Yeah, I knew that humans used their magic in the same manner as monsters, and, yeah, I didn't tell ya.  Honestly, it wasn't only because of Chara.  It was due to the fact that ya _couldn't_ use magic, like I said.  I didn't think it was important and I didn't trust your sister at the time.  What reason did I have then to do so?  Tell me, what difference would it have made if I told ya?"

"Nothing!  I _know_ it wouldn't have made a difference because I wouldn't have let it!  I'm upset because you let your paranoia get in the way of trusting me, _again_.  This one hurts, Sans.  It hurts enough that I'm not even going to tell Chara.  No sense in _both_ of us feeling disappointed in you."  Frisk then shoved past him to walk away.

"What the fuck, Frisk?!"

"No, Sans.  I'm done for now.  I'm too angry to continue this conversation civilly.  The best thing I can do right now is walk away."

"No, you don't get to decide when we're done!"

"And _you_ don't get to decide what knowledge is acceptable for me to have about my own damn race and how to use it!  If you had told me this before, I might have been able to prevent the complications I had delivering the girls and we could still have kids, you fucking asshole!"

"So that's what this is about...  Your sister and Sasha just had babies and you're feelin' left out.  You're blamin' me because it's easier to justify your own internal pain and jealousy.  Ironic, though.  Before we found out we were havin' kids, ya didn't even want any.  I guess you're strugglin' with guilt too."

"What did you just say?"  Frisk turned to face Sans with a shocked expression.  "Sans, no...  I never said anything about not wanting kids...  That was..."

"No... ya didn't...  I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from..."  He averted his eyes in guilt and confusion.  'A false memory perhaps?' he wondered scratching the top of his skull.

"I know where it came from..." Frisk confessed.  "In the previous timeline, we didn't think having a child together would be possible at all until it was too late.  You just recalled a memory you shouldn't have.  Maybe Elodie is right...  Maybe I am just selfish..."

As Frisk turned to leave for her bedroom, Sans called after her, "Frisk!  Wait!...  Damnit..."

"SOUNDS LIKE YA SCREWED THE POOCH ON THIS ONE, PAL," Russ said lighting up a cigarette and closing the door the rest of the way.

"Were... were you listening?" Sans asked awkwardly.

"I COULDN'T HELP _BUT_ HEAR."  He gestured to the door with his distal while inhaling on the stick.  "DON'T WORRY.  THE KIDS DIDN'T HEAR ANY OF IT.  I CONVINCED 'EM IT WAS TIME TO PUT ON SOME MUSIC AND STUCK HEADPHONES OVER THEIR EARS.  SO, YA KEPT SOMETHIN' FROM YOUR WIFE, HUH?  WELL, YA WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST MAN IN HISTORY TO DO IT.  SHE'LL GET OVER BEIN' UPSET WHEN SHE REALIZES THAT IT'S NOT ACTUALLY YOU SHE'S UPSET WITH.  I'M SURE YA KNOW THAT, BUT IT'S REASSURIN' TO HEAR IT FROM ANOTHER PERSON SOMETIMES."

"I wish I had known it bothered her so much.  She keeps so much bottled in as if tellin' someone might hurt them instead, or, in this case, me.  The tough part is that I'm not even certain her knowin' about the correlation between determination and time travel would even have helped.  Just because she could use the RESET and SAVE functions that Gaster created doesn't mean she would have been able to actually use any dormant magic she has or that she even _has_ any to begin with.  And, instead of listenin' to me, she storms off to be alone."

"TRUST ME, I UNDERSTAND.  JUST GIVE 'ER SOME TIME.  I KNOW YA WANNA CHASE AFTER HER, BUT DON'T.  THAT WILL JUST ESCALATE THINGS.  IN THE MEAN TIME, LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE DAYLIGHT.  I'M THINKIN' THAT KID CAN TAKE US RIGHT TO MY WIFE.  SHE SAID IT WAS HER OLD HOME, SO ALL WE NEED IS AN ADDRESS.  THEN, I'M GONNA FORCE ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES INTO TELLIN' ME WHERE THE KIDS ARE!  THEN, _I'M GONNA SNAP THEIR NECKS!_ "

Sans just shook his skull and took in a deep breath.  As much as he hated to admit it, Russ was right.  They only had so much daytime left and he really wanted to make the most of it because the sooner they took care of this worrisome threat the better for everyone.  Sans stepped back into the room to tell his girls goodbye.  "Don't leave again, Papa," Cori whined.

"I'm sorry princess, but I promised to help find Russ' family.  Remember what I said about keepin' promises?"  The girls nodded somberly as they clung to their father.

When he turned to go, Sans heard Luci ask, "Papa, we fooled Russ into thinking we weren't listening to your argument with Mama.  Did Mama really not want kids?"

"Oh, Luci, no - honey, no.  What I said, that came from... uh, I didn't mean...  Nnngg."  Sans struggled to find the right words.  He secretly chastised himself for making the mistake of leaving their door open while he and Frisk carried on such a heated argument.  "Listen, girls, a long time ago and in another timeline your mom and Aunt Chara had to do somethin' very dangerous and very important in order to stop somethin' very bad from happenin'.  When they thought the task was done, they were told somethin' _else_ had to be done - somethin' only your mom could do.  That somethin' was to completely erase the current timeline and go back to the very beginnin' and start over which created _this_ timeline.  Now, in this timeline, Mommy knew exactly what to do in order to bring you two angels into this world and make our family whole.  _However_ , in the timeline that she left behind, Mommy didn't have the same knowledge she has now and wasn't sure if she was ready to meet you two angels.  But, your mom loved you two so much that she couldn't imagine livin' life without ya so she had me do some rather impressive calculations, if I say so myself, and here you are!  Time travel isn't always perfect though.  I have moments at times when my memories are crossed and things that didn't pass in  _this_ timeline come to my skull.  It shouldn't, but it does and I had one of those moments just now.  Your mother loves you two very much and so do I.  Papa shouldn't have said that awful thing and I'm sorry you heard us fightin'."

"It's okay, Papa.  We understand," Cori gave him a comforting hug throwing her arms around his neck bones.

"I'm sorry, Papa.  We were confused and-"

"No, sweetie, I said somethin' out of anger that wasn't very nice nor was it true.  Don't apologize for our mistake," Sans interrupted her with a big hug.  "I hafta go now, but I need ya to do me a favor.  Go find your mother, give her lots of love, and spend a little time with her.  I'll be back before ya know it, 'kay?  I love you two very much."

"We love you too, Papa," they told him failing to choke back the sadness of goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for reference, Mettaton is an entertainer and one of his favorite things is music which is why he supports his cousin's aspirations and promotes his albums. It has also been the inspiration for his particular system of naming cup sizes in his lingerie collection. His largest standard size is G and his smallest is A but his half sizes are noted as sharps and flats. Sharp being padded and flat meaning not padded or a sports bra. Mettaton understands that women are not created the same. Sorry, I just really wanted to explain this on a side note.


End file.
